Si Tout Recommençait
by Lilihammer56
Summary: Caroline vit mal sa nouvelle vie à l'université. Chacun, de ses amies, vit sa vie et Caroline se sent abandonnée. Elle repense beaucoup à son passé et surtout à son Originel préféré. Le jour de son anniversaire, la jolie blonde fait le vœu que tout soit différent. A son réveil, le lendemain matin, Caroline se retrouve un an auparavant à Mystic Falls, le jour de ses 18 ans.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**C**aroline s'éveilla d'un profond sommeil, cela faisait un mois jour pour jour qu'elle avait commencé les cours à la fac et qu'elle vivait sur le campus avec sa meilleure amie, Elena Gilbert. Hors, celle-ci n'était pas souvent là. En effet, cette dernière n'avait pas opté pour les mêmes options que Caroline, de plus elle retournait régulièrement à Mystic Falls s'enquérir de la cohabitation de son frère, Jeremy avec son petit-ami, Damon Salvatore. Sa seconde meilleure amie, Bonnie Bennet, elle ne s'était tout bonnement pas présentée à l'université. En effet, après la résurrection de Jeremy, Bonnie était partie se réfugier dans la maison d'Abby afin de se reconstruire. Silas s'était servie de la pauvre sorcière pour parvenir à ses fins. Ils l'avaient manipulé pour ramener Jeremy à la vie, ce qu'elle avait finalement réussi à faire seule. Caroline était très fière de son amie pour avoir traversée toutes ses épreuves mais ne plus la voir, ne plus lui parler manquait cruellement à la jeune Vampire.

**C**aroline n'avait pas envie de se lever. Elle demeurait couchée sur son lit à regarder le plafond de sa petite chambre exiguë. La jolie blonde tenta de se persuader que manquer les cours ne seraient pas un mal ! Après tout, elle était un Vampire ! Un jour, si elle le désirait, elle pourrait reprendre ses cours. Caroline ne parvint pas à se convaincre du bien-fondé de ses pensées. Elle roula sur le côté et observa son réveil sur sa table de chevet. Elle était réveillée une heure avant qu'il ne sonna. Caroline se rallongea sur le dos, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle pose le pied sur le sol. La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes, attrapa finalement son téléphone portable. Son fond d'écran s'illumina, elle vit la photo de Tyler, son ex-petit ami depuis la veille. Il avait rompu persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose à propos de son retour à Mystic Falls. Tyler avait la certitude que Caroline et Klaus avaient eu une relation durant son absence. La jeune femme lui avait juré qu'ils ne s'étaient rien passés entre eux et pourtant, les paroles de l'Originel raisonnaient encore dans sa tête :

_« Il est ton premier amour… Peu importe le temps que cela prendra car je serais le dernier. »_

**C**aroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette fameuse nuit. Klaus était magnifique dans son beau costume gris. Il s'était mis sur son trente et un, pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de la jeune femme. Klaus lui avait fait cette sublime déclaration après avoir tranchée la tête d'une sorcière qui liquéfiait le cerveau de la jolie blonde et de ses amies. Il avait ensuite sauvé Damon, en lui donnant de son sang et il l'avait rejointe au milieu du stade de football. Il lui avait déclaré clairement sa flamme, Caroline n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre soufflée qu'il laisse Tyler revenir près d'elle, ébahie qu'il choisisse de s'écarter de sa vie pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

_« Si seulement, j'avais su saisir ma chance quand il était encore temps ! »_ se réprimanda la jeune femme.

_« Si je n'avais pas été si têtue ! Si, je lui avais ouvert mon cœur plus tôt, je vivrais à la Nouvelle-Orléans et je serais sa Reine ! »_

**C**aroline se laissa tomber sur son oreiller moelleux, son téléphone toujours dans sa main. Elle regarda l'écran. Le nom de Klaus Mikaelson s'affichait en toutes lettres noires avec la photo de l'Originel. Caroline l'avait prise le jour où Silas l'avait attaqué et lui faisait croire qu'il lui avait planté un morceau de chêne blanc dans le dos. La jeune femme n'aimait pas cette image de lui mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait réussi à prendre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**A**près maintes hésitations, elle reposa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet :

_« Avec des si, on referait le monde ! » se dit-elle._

**C**aroline se leva et se prépara pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Elle devait accepter d'être célibataire, que ses amies vivaient leurs vies, elle finirait bien par trouver sa place en ce monde :

_« Un monde sans Tyler… et sans Klaus ! » pensa Caroline avec un pincement au cœur._

* * *

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce début? J'espère que ça vous met en haleine et que je vous compterais parmi mes lecteurs... Bien-sur, je ne publierais la suite que si vous laissez des reviews... Alors à vos claviers :)**


	2. L'Anniversaire

**Réponse aux Reviews anonymes :**

**- Camm : Je suis très touchée par tes encouragements. Je te remercie de ton soutient et espère que ce chapitre va te satifaire.**

**- Justine : Oui c'est vrai que ça fait peut-être passé Caro pour une petite vicieuse en aillant pris en photo Klaus torse nu mais je ne voyais pas dans la série à quel moment elle aurait pu le prendre en photo.**

**- Sabrina-Visiteur : Je rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet avec ce prologue, j'espère que tu pourras savoir si tu aimes ou non avant le second chapitre.**

**- Boubou : Merci pour tes compliments. Je pense avoir fait des fautes comme j'aime à le dire, rien n'est parfait en ce bas monde et surtout pas moi. Il est vrai que j'essaye de faire attention à ne pas trop en faire. Quant à la publication. Je vais essayer de publier toutes les semaines un chapitre mais je ne promets rien. Je bosse pas mal en ce moment sans parler de mes autres fanfic.**

**- Nina : Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

**Ca y est, voilà le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à lire autant qu'il m'a plus de l'écrire. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour les reviews et le superbe accueil que mon prologue a reçu.**

**Je vous avoue être très angoissée de publier. Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir…**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci à vous tous.**

* * *

**L'Anniversaire**

**L**a jeune femme marchait au travers du campus, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, les écouteurs roses dans ses oreilles à écouter Pink – Beam Me Up en boucle. La jolie blonde était parvenue à sortir de son lit, se préparer et partir à l'université malgré l'envie qui lui manquait. Caroline ne se sentait pas en mesure de suivre les cours mais malgré son état de Vampire, la jeune femme voulait mener une vie des plus normale…

_« Enfin, essayer »_

se dit-elle, en ouvrant son sac contenant une poche de sang.

**C**aroline arriva enfin au bâtiment ou se déroulait son cours du matin, histoire ! Elle s'installa à son pupitre dans l'immense amphithéâtre. Elle était le seul Vampire au milieu des élèves humains. Elle commença à sortir ses crayons, son blog note et son thermos de café. La jeune femme assistait à l'arrivé des élèves les uns après les autres par petit groupe éparse. Des couples, se tenant par la main, s'installaient côte à côte en se lançant des regards amoureux. Caroline eut un pincement au cœur, même quand Tyler et elle étaient couple, ils n'arrivaient jamais ensemble se tenant par la main ou en s'embrassant. La jeune femme décida de reporter son attention sur autre chose, elle prit son crayon à papier et commença à le faire tourner entre ses doigts habiles. Malgré sa distraction, Caroline guettait l'entrée de son amie, Elena. Hors, elle n'avait toujours pas franchit le seuil de la porte lorsque le professeur fit son entrée.

**D**iscrètement, la blonde sortit son portable et envoya un texto à son amie. Ce fut Damon qui répondit au bout de quelques secondes. Il lui expliqua qu'Elena et lui allaient passer la journée au lit. Caroline détestait la désinvolture de Damon et la façon avec laquelle il se moquait d'elle ! Elle rangea son portable dans son sac avec empressement. Le cours fut très difficile sans son amie mais aussi car il traitait des Viking. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Klaus et a ses origines. Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire : Peindre, tuer, torturer ou encore savourer les célèbres parades de cette ville qui la faisait tant rêver…

**L**e cours terminé, Caroline sortit du bâtiment et s'octroya une pause. Elle s'installa dans un endroit à l'abri des regards puis sortit sa poche de sang. La jolie blonde se délectait de se savoureux nectar quand son portable sonna. Elle sut avant même de regarder l'écran que c'était sa mère. Liz Forbes avait trouvé cinq minutes pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. La jolie blonde se réjouit de l'attention de sa mère. Les deux femmes ne purent parler très longtemps, Liz, le sheriff de Mystic Falls était très demandé, quoique le départ de la majorité des Vampires de la petite ville, l'avait rendu plus calme et sûr ! En raccrochant, Caroline repensa à son dernier anniversaire : Il avait été catastrophique !

_« Catastrophique ! Oui mais moins que cette matinée » _

se dit Caroline.

**L**a jeune femme avait terminé sa poche de sang, il était l'heure pour elle de retourner en cours. La jolie blonde se leva pour partir mais au lieu de prendre la direction du bâtiment pour retourner dans l'amphithéâtre, elle décida de prendre la direction de son appartement. Elle retournait chez elle, attendre les appelle de ses amis qui lui souhaiteraient un bon anniversaire. A peine rentrée chez elle, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son canapé et alluma la télévision. Caroline zappa une bonne partie de la journée mais elle ne reçut aucun coup de téléphone, pas même un petit texto. Furieuse d'avoir été oubliée, elle se leva d'un bon, enfila la robe la plus sexy qu'elle possédait dans son armoire et s'apprêtait à sortir s'amuser, seule ! Quand elle ouvrit la porte l'arrachant presque, elle découvrit un homme petit chauve, un bouquet de rose rouge énorme dans les bras. Caroline sursauta tant le bouquet en était indécemment gigantesque.

- Euh… Caroline Forbes ? Demanda le chauve.

- Oui. Répondit-elle surprise que cet homme connaisse son nom.

- Voici pour vous. Dit-il en lui donnant le bouquet dans les bras, le reçut et la carte qui allait avec. Bonne soirée.

Il se retira non sans avoir salué Caroline d'un bref signe de tête. La jeune femme rentra dans son appartement, les bras encombrés par les roses. Elle parvint à le poser sur la petite table blanche de sa cuisine, puis prit connaissance du reçu. Caroline crut défaillir, elle s'assit de stupeur en voyant l'adresse de l'expéditeur : Nouvelle-Orléans, état de Louisiane.

_« Il ne m'a pas oublié ! »_

se dit Caroline, grisée par la surprise, tout en commença à lire la lettre que Klaus lui avait écrite. Elle reconnut aussitôt son écriture fine.

_« My Sweetheart. »_

La respiration de la jeune femme saccada. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de sourire.

_« Je me trouve actuellement dans l'incapacité de venir jusqu'à toi, Love, même pour fêter ton anniversaire, qui est un peu, notre anniversaire..._

_J'aurais préféré te le dire de vive voix. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur mais je suis persuadé que non. Je te sais bien trop occuper entre tes cours à l'université, tes amis et Tyler pour ne serait-ce que songer à moi._

_Malgré tout, je te souhaite un très Joyeux Anniversaire Caroline._

_J'espère que le nombre de rose est exact._

_Il y en a 129._

_Une pour chaque jour depuis ta graduation, depuis que je me suis éloigné de toi, depuis que j'ai permis à Tyler de revenir dans ta vie._

_Je ne vais pas m'épancher sur le sujet mais je maintiens qu'il est ton premier amour et que peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je serais le dernier. _

_Je te renouvelle un Bon Anniversaire Love. _

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Klaus»_

**C**aroline relut encore une fois la lettre puis une seconde, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver plus belle déclaration. La jolie blonde prit le bouquet, humant le parfum des roses avant de les plonger dans l'eau du plus grand vase, qu'elle trouva. Caroline compta les roses, il y en avait bien 129. Elle calcula mentalement le nombre de jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Klaus. Elle dut bien se résoudre, qu'il avait raison : 129 jours sans le voir, sans lui parler, sans entendre son délicieux accent anglais. Caroline attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Klaus, elle sentit son cœur battre. Habituellement, elle ne le sentait pas. Elle avait pris l'habitude que son cœur « marche » au ralentit, tirant faiblement sur les maigres réserves de sang que son corps possédait. Elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche verte de son portable quand celui-ci se mit à sonner. Le nom d'Elena Gilbert s'afficha ainsi que la photo de sa meilleure amie. Caroline sourit, enfin quelqu'un hormis sa mère et Klaus, pensait à elle.

- Allô ! Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son canapé rouge de manière à garder son bouquet dans son champ de vision.

- Caroline ? C'est Elena ! Commença son amie comme si les portables ne pouvaient identifier leurs interlocuteurs.

- Je sais. Répondit simplement la blonde attendant un « Joyeux Anniversaire Caroline ! ».

- Désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt. S'excusa Elena.

- Ce n'est rien. La rassura Caroline qui ne voulait pas que son amie se sente coupable.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Insista-t-elle.

- Bien-sûr, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça ! Déclara Caroline amusée. Je comprends, tu avais autre chose en tête. Ironisa la jeune femme en imaginant son amie, le rouge aux joues.

- Euh… Oui, oui ! Bon tu ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais en cours demain. Je dois te laisser. Damon a réservé dans le meilleur restaurant de Mystic Falls. A +.

**C**aroline n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Elena avait raccroché. La jeune femme regarda son téléphone, dubitative comme si elle attendait qu'Elena la rappelle pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Caroline devait se rendre à l'évidence ses amies l'avaient carrément oublié. Une demi-heure passa. Caroline était assise les coudes sur ses genoux face à son téléphone, posé sur la table basse, attendant un appel. La jeune femme regarda pour la énième fois l'heure, vérifia ses SMS, sa boite vocale se disant que c'était un problème de portable. Elle alluma son ordinateur et regarda ses mails, son compte Facebook et même son blog : Rien ! Il n'y avait aucun message. Caroline se leva, fit les cent pas dans son appartement cherchant une explication. Elle n'en trouva aucune à la satisfaire. La jolie blonde s'observa dans le miroir de l'entrée, elle avait oublié qu'elle portait sa robe la plus sexy. Elle attrapa son portable le glissa dans sa pochette et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, elle se retrouva dans son bar préféré. Un mélange du Mystic Grill et d'un pub branché. La musique résonnait mais n'assourdissait pas, permettant d'avoir une conversation sans pour autant hurler. Le lieu était fréquenté par différente génération mais plus particulièrement par des étudiants de l'université. Caroline s'assit au bar et commanda un Cosmopolitan. Elle posa son portable près d'elle et se délecta de son premier verre, puis d'un second, un troisième, un quatrième…

**A**u bout d'une heure et de dix verre, Caroline était à deux doigts de rouler sous la table. Personne ne l'avait appelé et elle n'osait plus téléphoner à Klaus avec un tel état d'ébriété. Une jeune femme s'assit près d'elle commanda un whisky. Elle était d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux blonds dorés tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Son visage aux traits fins était doux presque angélique. Ses yeux verts en amende lui conférait un petit air enfantin mais tellement sexy. Son corps était parfaitement proportionnés ni trop mince, ni trop rond, juste parfait. Caroline n'avait jamais vu personne d'une aussi grande beauté. Elle la regardait l'alcool étant, elle n'était en aucun cas discrète et attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Bonsoir. Dit l'inconnue.

- B'soir. Répondit Caroline.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous mine autant pour boire seule dans un bar ? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant le visage de Caroline.

- Oh ! Tellement de chose… Souffla Caroline. Mon copain, Tyler, a rompu avec moi hier soir car il est persuadé que je suis amoureuse d'un autre, Klaus, et aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire mais personne hormis ma mère et Klaus... n'a pensé à moi.

- Et ce Klaus vous l'aimez ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Caroline la regarda méfiante. Pourquoi cette inconnue lui posait-elle ce genre de question. Caroline devenait suspicieuse mais c'était peut-être dû à l'alcool qui lui brouillait l'esprit. L'autre femme vit l'ombre noir passer sur le visage de Caroline et comprit aussitôt son malaise.

- Ah désolée ! Je vous voyais si mal en point que j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Leanne. Et vous ? déclara l'inconnue qui avait su lire en la jeune femme bien mieux que ses propres amis.

Seule une personne percevait ses sentiments ainsi. Caroline se sentit morose. Elle avait complètement oublié t'appeler Klaus pour le remercier de ses fleurs. Elle aurait eu une excuse pour l'appeler et ainsi entendre sa voix. Elle sentit un regard appuyé sur elle. La jeune femme leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Leanne.

- Caroline. Répondit-elle enfin.

- A qui pensais-tu ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux.

- Mais à personne. Répondit Caroline précipitamment, tout en prenant le verre de whisky devant Leanne. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à le boire mais Leanne l'en empêcha.

- Je ne pense pas que celui qui hante ton esprit et de toute évidence ton cœur apprécierait de te voir ainsi. Déclara-t-elle en voyant le regard de reproche de Caroline se poser sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda la jolie Vampire.

- Comme ça… J'imagine qu'il ne s'agit pas de ton ex copain mais plus tôt du dénommé… Klaus, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Leanne en avalant d'un trait son verre. Elle en commanda dans la foulée un autre pour elle et une bouteille de Perrier pour Caroline.

- Non… Enfin si mais pas seulement. Rétorqua Caroline qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à s'expliquer devant cette femme.

- Oui, j'ai bien entendu que c'est ton anniversaire et qu'aucun de tes amis ne te l'avaient souhaité. J'en suis désolée, tu sembles si charmante pourtant… Se désola Leanne.

- Ils ont leur vie, je ne peux pas le leur reprocher même si… même si je suis déçue d'être si peu importante à leurs yeux. Dit Caroline sentant une larme perler sur ses joues.

- Tu leur as donnée beaucoup d'importance et tu t'es perdue. Comprit Leanne. Caroline secoua la tête tristement. Tu ne l'as pas choisi car tu as voulu leur être fidèle, c'est ça ? Là, encore Caroline secoua la tête. Il est arrivé alors que tu étais en couple et follement amoureuse ? Tu ne voulais pas lui céder ? Tu voulais rester fidèle à cet homme et vivre tout ce que tu avais à vivre avec lui ? Caroline la regarda perplexe c'était exactement les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rester à Mystic Falls et laissé partir Klaus. Je suis douée pour comprendre les gens. Répondit Leanne à la question muette de Caroline. Je suis psychologue. Expliqua-t-elle.

Caroline comprit mieux, c'était une déformation professionnelle. Les deux femmes se sourirent. La jeune femme se dit qu'elle pourrait enfin se confier à cette femme sans qu'elle ne la juge, elle pourrait lui parler de tout sans complexe. Caroline la maintint par la main, plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu vas m'écouter. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Je suis un vampire mais je ne te ferais aucun mal. L'hypnotisa Caroline.

- Je t'écoute. Répondit la jeune femme comme un automate.

- Bien par quoi commencer… Réfléchit-elle en se tapotant le menton du bout du doigt.

**L**a jeune femme se dit que le mieux serait de raconter toute son histoire. En commençant par la Caroline humaine faisant tout et n'importe quoi pour être aimé à sa juste valeur, participant et organisant toutes les soirées du lycée pour devenir aussi populaire que son amie, Elena Gilbert. Elle en vint à parler de sa relation avec Matt qui ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité et laissant une porte grande ouverte à Tyler dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Tyler… Il fut son premier amour. Ils avaient vécu tellement de chose ensemble, des évènements semblables en tout point. Leur histoire était celle d'une amitié devenue, à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, de l'amour, logique ! Caroline pensait qu'aimer et être aimer, faire l'amour sans cesse était de la passion et le summum d'une relation mais après sa rencontre avec Klaus, elle avait enfin comprit que l'amour était tout autre. Malheureusement, elle devait l'admettre, elle ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsqu'il était parti loin d'elle mais même là, Caroline voulait vivre tout ce qu'elle avait à vivre avec Tyler. Hors toutes ses tentatives pour vivre leur amour avaient échoué peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout tenté pour eux ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas vécu cette histoire comme elle aurait dû pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle partageait son cœur en deux ? Peut-être qu'elle partageait son cœur mais 70% pour Klaus et 30% pour Tyler ?...

- Que ressens-tu la maintenant pour Klaus ? Ne réfléchit pas Caroline parle moi, c'est mon travail, je peux t'aider ! La conseilla Leanne, les yeux toujours dans le vague comme toute personne hypnotisée.

- Ce que je ressens… Je suis triste que mon histoire avec Tyler se soit terminée ainsi. Je suis déçue que mes amis n'aient pas pensé à moi mais surtout je suis en colère contre moi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé passer la chance de ma vie. Il voulait que je le suive à la Nouvelle-Orléans et j'ai refusé. Déclara Caroline les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Pour Tyler, tu ne peux plus rien faire. Laisses le temps s'écouler, vous retrouverez votre amitié. Quand à tes amis, ils finiront bien par se rendre compte que tu es importante à leurs vies et reviendront vers toi. Tu as fait trop pour eux maintenant vis pour toi comme eux vivent pour eux. Enfin en ce qui concerne Klaus, vas le retrouver ! Tu ne pourras jamais savoir s'il est le bon, si tu ne lui laisses aucune chance. Ça ne sert à rien de vous morfondre chacun de votre côté sur une possible histoire. Vas de l'avant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Si j'avais eu quelqu'un à qui parler avant. Je n'aurais jamais fait cette erreur. Je lui aurais ouvert mon cœur bien plutôt. Déclara Caroline.

- Quand es-tu tombée amoureuse de lui ? Demanda Leanne.

- La nuit où Tyler m'a mordu. Klaus est venu dans ma chambre me faire boire son sang. Je l'ai trouvé tellement beau et charismatique… Caroline marqua une pause. Oui c'est là que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

**L**eanne sourit comme si elle avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Elle regarda Caroline de son regard pénétrant. La jeune vampire ne percuta pas aussitôt, ses yeux auraient dû être toujours dans le vague mais Caroline se revoyait dans sa chambre cette nuit-là, il y a un an.

- Si tu le pouvais… Est-ce que tu retournerais à cette époque ? L'interrogea Leanne.

- Oui ! Répondit Caroline sans hésiter. Je voudrais retourner à cette époque.

**L**es yeux de Leanne étaient devenus d'un blanc laiteux. Caroline se leva brusquement, croc sortis, ses veines noires apparentes sous ses yeux, ses prunelles injectées de sang. Elle siffla entre ses crocs en s'élançant vers Leanne. Une lumière aveuglante sortit des mains tendues de Leanne en direction de Caroline. Elle psalmodiait des incantations incompréhensibles empêchant le vampire d'avancer vers elle. La lumière toucha Caroline au niveau de son cœur. La jeune femme sentit la chaleur la submerger, ses crocs se rétractèrent, ses veines s'effacèrent. Caroline se sentit défaillir, elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

* * *

**Voilà, désolée, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de et j'oublie que je dois refaire ma présentation avant de publier.**

**Sinon, si vous aimez n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et encore merci de me lire...**

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 ;) **


	3. Le Réveil

**Réponse aux Review**

**- Elo69 : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est triste qu'aucun de ses amis n'aient pensé à elle pour son anniversaire mais s'ils l'avaient fait… Caro n'aurait peut-être pas fait son vœu. En tout cas merci de me suivre. Gros Bisous !**

**- Boubou : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu en espérant que le prochain te plaise tout autant. Gros Bisous !**

**- Justine : Houa ! Quel review. Je ne trouve pas mes mots tellement j'étais agréablement surprise et heureuse de la lire. Quand à Elena, c'est vrai que la série tourne trop autour d'elle mais bon c'est l'héroïne… Tout comme toi, j'aimerais que les scénaristes s'attardent moins sur les problèmes d'Elena pour permettre aux seconds rôles de prendre leur envol. En tout cas, là, Caro a la possibilité de corriger ses erreurs… Merci encore et gros bisous !**

**- Klaroline3 : Je vais tenter de poster un chapitre par semaine tant que je bosse. Quand je serais en repos, j'essayerais de poster plus régulièrement. Quant à la fin Klaroline de la saison 4 : Mon Dieu que c'était Beau ! Cette fin démontre tellement de chose. Notamment, l'amour que Klaus porte à Caroline ! Cela démontre aussi qu'il a énormément changé car il pense au bonheur de Caro avant le sien en laissant Tyler revenir près d'elle... Quant à leur avenir dans la saison 5, je t'avoue qu'à certain moment, je suis très pessimiste vis-à-vis de leur couple mais j'ai aussi des moments (et plus souvent d'ailleurs) où je me dis que chacun d'eux a encore du chemin à parcourir. Caro doit encore grandir pour se rendre compte qu'il est celui qui lui convient, je pense que sa nouvelle relation « Jesse » va l'aider à en prendre conscience et les quelques cross-over aussi. Quand à Klaus, le fait de devoir lutter pour le pouvoir contre Marcel va lui révéler des choses sur sa personnalité qu'il avait enfouie. Tout ça pour dire que j'espère un retour du Klaroline plus intense et passionné en fin de saison 5 ou début de saison 6 pour TVD et fin saison 1 et début saison 2 dans TO ! Je vais m'arrêter là sinon ce n'est pas mon chapitre que je vais publier, lol. Gros bisous !**

**- Analissa : J'adore le « Monsieur qui se prend pour un alpha » ! Ça m'a fait rire ! A ce que je vois toi aussi, tu ne peux pas l'encadrer. C'est terrible comme je ne l'aime pas celui-là. Je ne suis pourtant une Team Stefan mais je préfère largement Stefan à Mr Muscle. Je le trouve fade et sans saveur. Il m'est totalement antipathique. Il est juste utile dans les fanfiction pour qu'il y ait un « rival » à Klaus qui lui pique Caro, lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Gros Bisous !**

**- Camm : Coucou, je vois que tu te poses les mêmes questions que beaucoup… Je ne peux te conseiller qu'une chose : Lire la suite ! Désolée de ne pas t'éclairer d'avantage sur ta question mais je veux conserver un minimum de suspense. Gros Bisous et merci de me lire.**

**- Floriane13 : Salut ! Déjà merci de me lire. Pour notre Caroline, là, elle n'est plus indécise ! Elle sait qu'elle l'aime mais elle a toujours peur du jugement de ses « amis »... maintenant ça va peut-être changer ! Bisous.**

**- Taraddict : Oh Merci ! Contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Bienvenue à toi, en espérant que cette fiction continue de te plaire et bisous !**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui lisent ma fiction.**

**Je suis très touchée par toutes vos review, j'adore les lires et prendre en considération toutes les petites remarques qui sont données pour améliorer la qualité de l'histoire.**

**Je ne veux pas vous faire patienter d'avantage donc rentrons dans le vif du sujet voici le chapitre 2.**

* * *

**Le Réveil**

**U**ne lumière vive et aveuglante frappa Caroline en plein visage. Elle parvint difficilement à ouvrir ses paupières, la lumière avait disparu tout semblait normal. Caroline observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La jolie blonde reconnue aussitôt sa chambre à Mystic Falls dans la maison de son enfance. Elle était couchée dans son lit et le soleil baignait la chambre d'une couleur dorée. Caroline s'assit précipitamment sans comprendre. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et se massa les tempes afin de se remémorer les derniers souvenir qu'elle avait. La jeune Vampire se rappelait de son anniversaire catastrophique, de sa sortie au bar et de… Leanne. Caroline se souvenait très bien de cette magnifique femme qui lui avait posé tout un tas de questions sur sa vie, ses amis… Klaus ! Caroline ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Il était le seul être assez puissant pour la protéger et assez ancien pour avoir déjà rencontrer ce genre de situation. La jolie blonde attrapa son portable sur sa table de chevet et chercha le numéro de Klaus dans son répertoire mais en vain. Caroline ne comprenait pas, elle avait composé son numéro la veille. Soudain, un détail qui avait pourtant son importance frappa la jolie Vampire, elle tenait dans ses mains son portable HTC blanc qui avait passé l'arme à gauche bien avant Noël de l'année dernière. Machinalement, elle vérifia la date. Caroline crut défaillir, il lui indiquait le 2 octobre 2011 !

_« C'est impossible ! »_

se dit-elle, en s'imaginant avoir fait un retour en arrière.

**C**aroline sortit de son lit et commença à faire les cents pas. Elle sentait la moquette lui chatouiller la plante des pieds, lui provoquant un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ailleurs que dans sa chambre d'enfant. La jolie blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à se contact si familier. Déambulant ainsi dans sa chambre, Caroline passa devant son miroir, elle revint sur ses pas et observa de plus près son reflet. Elle avait retrouvé sa longue chevelure blonde. Caroline aurait voulu pousser un cri d'effroi mais aucun son ne pus sortir de sa bouche. Elle qui avait coupé ses cheveux en un carré court plongeant et déboursé une somme pharamineuse, se retrouvait avec son ancien coupe ! Cette situation commençait à agacer la jeune femme, elle vit ses veines noires sous ses yeux strier son visage, ses yeux s'injecter de sang et ses crocs sortir. Elle inspira et expira profondément tout en fermant les yeux comme le lui avait appris Stefan en pensant à quelque chose d'agréable. Hors cette fois, ça n'avait servi strictement à rien. Caroline était apeurée et son corps réagissait en état de légitime défense.

_« Calme-toi, Caroline ! Il ne peut rien t'arriver. Tu es un Vampire et tu sais te défendre. En plus, tous tes amis sont à ta recherche… Hum ! Klaus est à ta recherche et il leur fera payer ! »_

Se dit la jeune femme pour s'efforcer de ce calmé. Pourtant, jusqu'au mot Klaus, rien n'avait marché.

_« Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus… »_

Se répéta Caroline jusqu'à ce que son visage retrouve son aspect normal.

**Q**uelqu'un frappa à sa porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre la réponse. Caroline se colla contre son mur et attendit que la porte soit plus ouverte pour attraper le bras de la personne et la faire basculer violemment contre le sol. Une assiette, une tasse, un cupcake et une bougie s'envolèrent dans un même mouvement alors que Caroline plaquait la personne contre le sol et s'assit au-dessus d'elle prête à avoir des réponses. Liz Forbes regardait sa fille sans comprendre. La jeune femme s'empourpra en constatant que l'intrus qui pénétrait dans sa chambre était en réalité sa propre mère. Caroline se releva et l'aida à en faire de même, la soulevant presque en l'air dans sa précipitation.

- Je suis désolée, Maman ! Je ne savais que c'était toi. Se défendit-elle rapidement.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est étrange que ta mère entre dans ta chambre ! Quelle idée, elle a eu ? Railla Liz.

Caroline ne put que sourire à la remarque de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que la veille, elle était dans un bar sur le campus de son université à pleurer sur son sort et que ce matin-là, elle était chez elle sans savoir comment elle avait atterri là et un an auparavant. Liz ramassa le cupcake, le replaça dans son assiette ainsi que la bougie, quelle piqua dedans et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet.

- Joyeux Anniversaire Caroline ! Déclara Liz néanmoins souriante. Caroline lui rendit son sourire et souffla sa bougie. Tu as fait un vœu ? L'interrogea Liz.

Caroline acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle avait bel et bien fait un vœu, celui que tout rentre dans l'ordre et qu'elle reprenne une vie normale d'autant qu'avant toute cette histoire Caroline s'était enfin décidée à rejoindre Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Liz tira sa fille de sa rêverie en lui tendant ses cadeaux. Ils étaient aux nombres de deux.

- Tu devrais ouvrir celui-là d'abords, c'est celui de ton père. Déclara Liz. Le cœur de Caroline se serra. Elle devait réellement être dans le passé, son père n'était pas encore… Mort !

- Papa… Souffla Caroline, une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya avant que sa mère ne s'en rende compte. Liz lui tendit le cadeau de son père. Caroline l'ouvrit fébrilement, c'était un roman « Jane Eyre » de Charlotte Brontë. La jeune femme se rappela que s'était exactement ce qu'elle avait eu le jour de ses 18 ans.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton père t'a offert ce livre ! S'étonna Liz. Caroline se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas lu.

- Je l'ignore. Répondit Caroline pensive. Mais je pense que je vais le lire !

- Il faudrait mieux. Un livre s'est fait pour ça. La taquina Liz en lui tendant le sien. Caroline pria pour que ça soit le même cadeau qu'elle avait déjà eu. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un ticket d'entrée dans un institut de beauté. Elle sauta de joie et embrassa sa mère avec vigueur.

**U**ne fois seule, Caroline réfléchit à la situation qu'elle venait de vivre. Sa mère venait de reproduire exactement ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, Caroline avait reçu les mêmes cadeaux et sa mère était venue la réveiller exactement de la même manière que l'année dernière. La jeune Vampire réfléchit à ce qui lui était arrivée et en vint à la conclusion que cela ne pouvait être qu'un tour de Leanne. Elle se demandait, qu'elle était le but de tout cela ? Ce que cette Leanne avait à y gagner ? Etait-elle réellement dans le passé ou était-ce tout simplement une machination crée de toute pièce ? Et surtout comment Caroline pouvait-elle bien se sortir de cette galère ? La jeune femme se persuada qu'elle devait faire exactement ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour-là. Elle avait vu assez de film sur le sujet pour savoir que changer le passé pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur l'avenir. Caroline poussa le vis jusqu'à s'habiller de la même manière. Son gilet bleu marine, sa minijupe, son débardeur… Elle se regarda dans le miroir une fois habillée.

_« Mon Dieu mais où avais-je la tête en achetant ces vêtements-là ? »_

Se dit la jeune femme qui se sentait vulgaire et ridicule.

**E**lle prit son sac et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Sa fidèle Ford Fiesta était garée devant la maison comme à son habitude. Caroline s'installa à l'intérieur et démarra. Aussitôt la musique se fit entendre. Elle reconnut le groupe Coldplay – Up in Flames, la jolie blonde posa sa tête sur l'appui tête et respira calmement en savourant la voix envoutante de Chris Martin. Elle quitta enfin sa place de parking et se dirigea vers le lycée de Mystic Falls. Caroline était dégoutée, elle qui était à l'université de Whitmore, la voilà obligée de revivre sa dernière année de lycéenne ! Elle stoppa sa voiture devant le lycée, il ne lui avait fallu que cinq minute pour s'y rendre. Caroline réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour-là, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas été en cours après avoir décidé d'un commun accord que Tyler et elle ne devaient plus être ensemble car il était asservit à Klaus. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire, si tout était comme par le passé, Klaus était à Mystic Falls et s'installait. Il n'était qu'à une poignée de minutes d'elle et non pas à deux heures d'avions. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'expirer tout en ouvrant les yeux.

**T**yler était en face d'elle, assis sur un banc, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, il la regardait intensément. Caroline soupira, elle aurait préféré rencontrer une autre personne après sa mère mais elle se devait de l'affronter. Elle descendit de sa voiture et alla le rejoindre sur le trottoir.

- Salut ! Dit simplement Caroline.

- Salut ! Répondit Tyler. J'avais peur que tu refuses de m'adresser la parole.

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Demanda la jeune femme sans comprendre.

- Tu sais avec toute cette histoire d'asservissement à Klaus. Expliqua-t-il.

Caroline se souvint alors du début de leur dispute. Tyler avait obéit à Klaus et Jeremy avait failli perdre la vie.

- Ah oui ! Excuses-moi, j'essaye d'oublier toute cette histoire. Expliqua Caroline.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Je sais que tu voudrais être ma priorité et je le veux aussi… Commença-t-il.

- Tyler, je ne veux pas être ta priorité ! Je veux que tu sois ta propre priorité. Toi et moi, nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Ce que l'on a vécu était vraiment génial mais ça doit s'arrêter là. Dit Caroline désolée.

- Caroline… Sa gorge se noua. Tu as raison ! Il déposa un petit sac dans sa main. Je t'aime Caroline et bon anniversaire. Tyler s'éloigna de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner d'elle. Caroline aurait dû ressentir du chagrin, de l'amertume et de la colère vis-à-vis de cette situation… Enfin, c'est ce que la Caroline de cette époque avait ressenti mais celle du futur ne ressentait qu'un soulagement comme si un poids avait quitté ses épaules. Elle s'avança prête à aller en cours mais se souvint qu'elle n'y était pas allée. La jolie blonde remonta en voiture et conduit sans but précis.

**C**aroline stoppa sa voiture, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle roulait et inconsciemment son chemin l'avait mené ici, chez lui ! La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir de sa voiture mais son esprit l'obligea à rester à l'intérieur. Elle ne devait pas y aller. Caroline ne devait pas succomber malgré qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu depuis :

« 130 jours ! Ca fait maintenant 130 jours que je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

Se dit la jolie blonde.

« Si je suis discrète et que je l'observe de loin, il ne le saura jamais et je n'aurais pas changé l'avenir »

Se convainquit Caroline.

**E**lle sortit de sa voiture et marcha à pas mesurés vers l'immense manoir. Son cœur se serra à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Caroline se remémorait chacun de ses souvenirs se rapportant à ce lieu : Le bal des Originels où elle y avait été invitée par Klaus et qu'ils y avaient dansé ensemble pour la première fois… Caroline ne put s'empêcher de penser à Silas qui l'avait attaqué et laisser croire à Klaus qu'il lui avait laissé un morceau de pieu dans son dos tout près de son cœur. Caroline visualisait très bien ce moment, son torse et ses tatouages. Elle poussa un soupir un peu trop fort et scruta les alentours vérifiant que personne ne l'ait entendu. La jeune femme avança encore, envahit par ces souvenirs. La jolie blonde s'approcha enfin de la maison, elle devait être particulièrement prudente, les Hybrides de Klaus restauraient le manoir, ils allaient et venaient aux grés des besoins. Caroline s'approcha discrètement d'une fenêtre, resta accroupi quelques secondes écoutant les bruits à l'intérieur, une fois sûre qu'il n'y avait personne auprès de la vitre, la jeune femme se redressa tout doucement et observe l'intérieur. Le cœur de Caroline fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était là, penché sur une table à observer des plans. Elle scrutait son visage, du grain de beauté dans le creux de son œil, à celui de sa gorge, la courbe douce de ses lèvres roses. Elle détaillait les moindres millimètres de son corps, ses épaules carrés et sa taille fine. Ses bras, peu musclé mais si bien dessinés. Son cœur se serra, elle voulait lui parler, savourer le timbre de sa voix, son doux accent anglais mais la jeune femme était consciente qu'il était trop risqué de lui adresser la parole. Elle parvint à faire demi-tour et revint sur ses pas le cœur gros.

**C**aroline était arrivée à sa voiture, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la demeure, se promettant d'y revenir le plus tôt possible et de le retrouver. Son cœur lui disait pourtant de courir vers lui, de tout lui expliquer, il comprendrait, elle le savait mais son cerveau lui disait qu'il n'était pas encore près, qu'il était l'Hybride Originel assoiffé de sang, celui qui lui faisait peur, celui qui avait fait du mal à ses amis et à Tyler. Elle ouvrit sa portière et sentit une présence derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna précipitamment. Une femme noire l'observait de ses yeux jaunes, les veines ressorties et canines sorties. Caroline s'élança vers elle, personne ne devait avoir vent de sa présence. Les deux femmes se battaient avec violence mais malgré qu'elle soit un Vampire de plus d'un an, Caroline ne faisait pas le poids face à l'Hybride.

**L**a blonde se fit traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure. Elle se maudissait d'avoir répondu à ses pulsions. L'Hybride la jeta au travers de la pièce, Caroline glissa jusqu'à ses pieds.

- Voyons ce n'est pas comme ça, que l'on traite une invitée ! Déclara Klaus en aidant Caroline à se relever.

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa main tenant la sienne, son cœur battait à se rompre. Elle ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer et d'organiser ses idées.

- Je… Je suis… désolée ! Je ne… Enfin, je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Bafouilla la blonde.

- Chute… Sweetheart. Dit-il de sa voix séductrice.

Caroline eut l'impression qu'un vent soufflait en elle, pas une simple brise mais un ouragan qui était parti de son cœur et s'était propagé dans tout son corps jusqu'à ses orteils. La jeune femme tituba légèrement et s'accrocha à Klaus posant une main sur son épaule, agrippant son t-shirt gris entre ses doigts. Interloqué, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la maintint debout. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptait au monde, rien n'avait d'importance. Caroline s'accrocha encore d'avantage à Klaus, il devait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

**U**ne personne toussa derrière eux les obligeants à couper leur contact visuel. Caroline se retourna prête à incendier la personne les ayant interrompu et elle l'aperçut : Stefan ! La jeune femme s'écarta de Klaus brusquement, elle se rendit compte que le regard de ses amies comptaient encore à ses yeux et aucun d'eux ne comprendraient son attirance pour lui.

_« Surtout que je suis censée le détester à cette époque »_

Se répéta la jeune femme.

_« Bravo, Care, tu as encore tout foiré ! »_

Se disputa-t-elle.

**S**tefan s'approcha de Klaus et foudroya Caroline du regard, elle baissa les yeux, gênée ! Klaus fronça les sourcils mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il se servit un verre de Bourbon en proposa un à Stefan et Caroline. Tous deux refusèrent poliment. Caroline resta dans un coin de la pièce écoutant d'une oreille distraite, la conversation des deux hommes. Elle gardait les yeux baissés sur la pointe de ses bottes.

- Stefan ! Que me vaux ta visite ? Demanda Klaus. Tu es près à me rendre les cercueils de ma famille ?

- Montres-moi que tu es près à jouer selon mes règles et j'y repenserais. Rétorqua Stefan.

Les deux hommes se fixaient droit dans les yeux, se jaugeant l'un et l'autre à savoir qui baisserait le regard le premier.

- Stefan, Stefan… Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que tu en arrives à ça ! Feignait Klaus.

- C'est simple, j'ai perdu tout ce que je possédais par ta faute. Si tu ne veux pas que le reste de ta famille finisse dans l'océan, je te conseille d'ordonner à tes Hybrides de quitter la ville. Répondit Stefan sûr de lui. Klaus fit mine de réfléchir.

- Hum… Non ! J'ai mieux à proposer, tu me rends ma famille ou je tuerais tous ceux qui comptent pour toi et pourquoi ne pas commencer par ton frère ? Menaça Klaus.

Stefan sourit et attrapa une scie posée sur une table. Il en assena un coup à l'Hybride de Klaus rester elle aussi dans la pièce et la décapita. Sa tête roula jusqu'aux pieds de Caroline. La jeune femme regarda le corps et la tête, la bouche ouverte, incrédule ! Klaus observa Stefan, furieux.

- Tu as décidé de le jouer comme ça. Dit-il calmement. Il utilisa sa rapidité de Vampire pour arriver près de Caroline. Désolé mon Ange, ça n'a rien de personnel. Il plongea sa main dans la cage thoracique de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme sentit sa main casser ses côtes puis enrouler son cœur. Une larme perla sur sa joue, un voile blanc passa sur ses yeux. Klaus l'avait tué…

* * *

**Voilà, c'était mon second chapitre, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous donne envie de découvrir la suite !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, sentiments ou même idées en me laissant des review.**

**Je les lirais avec plaisir et attention.**

**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous ainsi qu'un grand merci.**

* * *

**Dédicace à ma relectrice adorée, _KlarolineMichaelson_ pour ton dévouement et ton enthousiasme.**

**Gros bisous à toi ma jolie! **


	4. Révélations

_**Réponses aux Review**_

_**Caalypso94 :**__** Coucou non rassures-toi, Caroline n'est pas morte mais tu vas bientôt découvrir pourquoi. Je te laisse le découvrir en lisant mon nouveau chapitre. Bisous.**_

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :**__** Salut, comme beaucoup tu t'inquiètes du sort de la pauvre Caroline. Je te laisse découvrir ce qui lui est réellement arrivée. En tout cas ravis que ce chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que le prochain te plaira tout autant voir même plus ! Bisous.**_

_**Klausetcaroline :**__** Coucou toi, désolée pour l'attente ma belle, j'ai eu beaucoup de taf. Je n'ai pas pu poster le nouveau chapitre plus tôt. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous.**_

_**Klaroline66 :**__** Bonjour, je suis contente de mon petit effet et que la fin du chapitre t'a surprise. Je ne me débrouille pas si mal que ça alors. Bisous.**_

_**YourDreams :**__** Coucou, merci pour les compliments sur ma façon d'écrire. Je suis très, très touchée. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisous.**_

_**Jolieyxbl :**__** Coucou toi, tiens comme on se retrouve. Après le site TO, nous voici ici. Je suis ravie que tu lises ma fiction et qu'elle te plaise. Quand à tes interrogations sur l'évolution des sentiments de Klaus envers Caroline et le fait qu'elle ne le repousse pas, je ne peux te conseiller que de lire ce chapitre. Je pense qu'il répondra à tes craintes. Gros bisous.**_

_**LAUREL363 :**__** Bienvenue à toi. Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise et contente que tu as bien retrouvé la Caro de la série dans mon histoire. Bisous.**_

_**sabrina-visiteur :**__** Hello ! Ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas avoir commenté le chapitre précédent. Je comprends ne t'en fait pas ! Sinon, que d'interrogations… Pareil que pour ta review, j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça. Juste lit et apprécie… Enfin, n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Bisous.**_

_**Justine :**__** Salut ! J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review (je ne moque pas, hein !). Je me disais qu'elle intérêt et j'ai été très touchée. Ce qui m'a le plus fait rire c'est la partie sur Elena (j'ai bien compris, tu l'as supporte pas). Et oui, si Caro mourrait là, ça aurait été vraiment trop bête mais tu vas bientôt savoir ce qui lui est arrivée. Bisous !**_

_**Analissa :**__** Coucou, oui, ce que j'ai dit sur Tyler, je le pensais. Je n'aime pas ce personnage et je crois que je ne l'aimerais jamais. Quand à Caro et au soucis qu'elle peut occasionner ou avoir je te laisse juge de la suite des événements ! Bisous.**_

_**Guest : **__**Coucou, j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes deux review et j'espère que tu m'excuseras pour le retard. J'ai été très touchée par l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fiction et par tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Bisous.**_

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard.**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à écrire ce nouveau chapitre :**

**Manque de temps et manque d'inspiration pour l'organisation de mes idées. **

**Mais ça y est, nous y voilà !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents et qu'il apportera des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Révélations**

**U**ne violente douleur irradiait dans toute la poitrine de Caroline. La jeune femme sentit ses côtes se ressouder, tous ses tissus déchirés se cicatriser, son cœur propulser le si peu de sang que contenait son corps, dans ses artères aplaties par l'absence de mouvement cardiaque, l'air envahit à nouveau ses poumons lui arrachant un râle de douleur. Caroline ouvrit enfin ses yeux, le souffle court comme si elle avait couru un marathon. La jeune femme se redressa brusquement une main sur sa poitrine juste au niveau de son cœur. Elle s'observa avec attention, rien, aucune trace n'entachait sa peau claire. Une fois rassuré par son état de santé, elle tenta de se convaincre que ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais elle réalisa soudain qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans sa chambre d'adolescente à Mystic Falls. Aussitôt la jolie blonde tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet pour y trouver son portable HTC blanc. Elle le prit et découvrit la date avec horreur : 2 octobre 2011 ! Elle retomba sur son lit tout ceci n'était pas un rêve mais un cauchemar, elle était bel et bien chez elle avec un retour en arrière d'un an. Caroline attrapa son oreiller et le calla sur son visage comme si elle cherchait à s'étouffer elle-même. Cette situation l'énervait au plus haut point d'autant qu'elle était morte par la main même de Klaus ! Elle le voyait encore, si doux presque tendre avant l'arrivée de Stefan. Il l'avait tenu serré contre lui, tous deux s'observant avec attention. Caroline avait espéré qu'il la comprenne et l'aide comme il l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises mais elle se rendait bien compte que le Klaus de cette époque-là, le Klaus de ses 18 ans n'était pas encore celui pour lequel, elle avait des sentiments. Elle cria, le visage toujours caché sous son oreiller. Elle l'aimait mais lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir comprise. Plus encore, Caroline s'en voulait à elle d'avoir été si bête en se rendant chez lui. Elle avait dû changer le passé et donc son avenir.

_« Mais si j'avais changé mon passé et mon avenir, je devrais être morte et pas allongé sur mon lit dans ma chambre d'adolescente à la date de mon anniversaire ! » _

Se dit-elle le cerveau encore embrumé par sa petite mort.

- Ou la, la ! Je vois que ça cogite dès le matin ! Dit soudain une voix féminine que Caroline n'identifia pas aussitôt.

**L**a jeune femme se redressa, rejetant l'oreiller au passage et observa la personne face à elle assise sur le rebord de son lit dans une robe blanche ou plutôt dans une toge blanche. Caroline la reconnut aussitôt. Ses cheveux bonds étaient attachés en une demi-queue nouée par un lys blanc comme sa robe. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert anis dont la pupille était encerclé d'une couleur or, son sourire conférait à son visage angélique un air serein et rassurant.

_« Leanne ! »_

Se dit Caroline.

Folle de rage, elle lui sauta à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur toutes canines dehors, veines noires apparentes et yeux rouges. Elle sifflait menaçante, la soulevant de terre tout en la maintenant acculé contre le mur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrogea Caroline furieuse.

Leanne disparut soudain, laissant le Vampire choir contre le mur. Caroline se retourna encore plus énervée, si tant était possible.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qui j'étais ! Répondit Leanne à la question du Vampire s'asseyant sur le lit de la jeune femme. Les questions qui conviendraient le mieux sont : « Qu'est-ce que je suis ? » et « Ce que je te veux ? » ! Plaisanta Leanne en se levant à nouveau et déambulant dans la petite chambre.

- Bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Caroline tentant de s'adoucir afin d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

**L**eanne furetait un peu partout dans la chambre, allant de la table sous la fenêtre remplit de trophée de Cheerleaders à l'étagère débordante de peluches. Elle prit un cadre dans sa main, la photo protégée par le verre représentait Caroline et son père dans les bras l'un de l'autre à sa première victoire en compétition de pom-pom girls.

- Il te manque ? Lui demanda Leanne. Caroline fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir cette femme. Evidemment qu'il te manque, c'est ton père ! Dit Leanne répondant à sa propre question. Caroline croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Avant de répondre à toutes tes questions, j'aimerais que tu répondes à la seule que je te poserais.

- Vous marchandez ? Vous plaisantez-là ? Je suis coincée, ici à revivre mes 18 ans encore et encore par votre faute mais vous, vous voulez marchander ? Ragea Caroline les mains sur les hanches. Vous vous rendez compte, que vous m'avez… Pourrie la vie ? J'avais enfin pris la décision de retrouver Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Vous vous souvenez, celui dont je suis amoureuse et dont vous m'avez convaincu de le rejoindre et de vivre cet amour ? Criai presque Caroline.

- Je m'en souviens ! Déclara Leanne calmement. Tu avais l'air si… pathétique, si misérable dans ce bar ! La pauvre fille pleurant son amour qu'elle a laissé partir.

- Ça vous plaît de vous moquez des gens qui souffrent ? Demanda Caroline dont la rage, lui montait les larmes aux yeux.

- Honnêtement ? Non ! Je suis là pour t'aider, Caroline. Répondit Leanne.

- M'aider mais à quoi ? S'étonna Caroline.

**L**eanne la regarda avec attention s'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit, croisant ses jambes en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Caroline s'appuya contre son bureau, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds nus. Elle cherchait à comprendre en quoi Leanne pouvait bien l'aidé et ce que cette date d'anniversaire pouvait bien avoir d'important !

- Très bien. Allez-y posé moi votre question ? S'emporta Caroline dont les tergiversions ne la menaient à rien.

Leanne sourit à la jeune femme, elle se racla la gorge et prit une inspiration.

- Que serais-tu prête à faire par amour ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Quoi ? C'est ça votre question ? S'étonna le Vampire. Leanne acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Euh… Caroline réfléchit quelques minutes se rendant bien compte qu'elle avait tout fait pour Tyler et qu'elle l'aurait refait si elle avait encore été amoureuse de lui. Tout ! Pourquoi ?

- A la bonne heure ! Se réjouit Leanne dont le visage s'illumina ravie. Caroline haussa les sourcils sans comprendre, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de la femme en toge. Elle se leva, s'approcha de Caroline, prit son bras et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle. Le Vampire la regarda et la suivit sans broncher. Je ne t'ai pas entièrement menti… Commença-t-elle.

- Merveilleux et sur quoi ne m'avez-vous pas menti ? L'interrogea Caroline avec ironie.

- Je m'appelle bien Leanne ! Déclara-t-elle.

- Et c'est juste sur ça que vous ne m'avez pas menti ? Demanda-t-elle.

Leanne esquissa un léger sourire, voulant dire :

_« Désolée ! »_

**C**aroline inspira et expira. Elle qui disait toujours la vérité, qui ne savait pas mentir se rendait compte que tout le monde lui mentait à un moment donné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle devait avoir la tête de l'emploi et qu'il était facile de se moquer d'elle. Leanne posa sa main sur la sienne pour la réconforter comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Caroline fronça les sourcils attendant les explications de la femme.

- Je crois que tu t'impatientes, n'ai-je pas raison ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Bah ça fait, un petit moment que vous me promettez des réponses mais je n'ai toujours rien vu venir. Railla Caroline.

- Très bien, j'y vais. J'ai été envoyée à toi parce qu'il va se passer quelques choses de terrible dans le futur… Tu es la seule à pouvoir tous nous sauver, Caroline ! Répondant à la question muette que le Vampire s'était posé. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprises par le changement de ton de Leanne toujours doux comme du miel, cette fois, il avait été dur et sans compromis possible. C'est pour ça que je suis venue à toi car tu aimes Klaus et tu es la seule qui pourra changer son avenir… Notre avenir !

- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que tout ça à avoir avec Klaus ? Demanda Caroline de plus en plus intéressée par le discours de Leanne.

- Tout ! Répondit-elle. Caroline déglutit avec difficulté. Klaus a eu une aventure d'un soir avec une femme du nom d'Hayley.

**C**ette révélation fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Caroline. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle avait mal, son cœur se serrait tellement fort qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux, elle ferma les paupières faisant rouler l'une d'elles sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre dans de pareilles conditions ! Se désola Leanne.

Caroline se leva et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, tentant d'organiser ses idées mais en vain.

- Vous m'avez fait revenir dans le passé pour m'annoncer que Klaus avait couché avec une autre femme, un soir ?

- Non, parce que de cette nuit-là, a été conçue un enfant. Répondit Leanne avec douceur.

- Quoi ?... Non ! C'est impossible ! Klaus est un Vampire, il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ! Tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

- A demi ! Klaus est à demi Vampire et à demi Loup-Garou ! C'est son côté Loup-Garou qui lui a permis de concevoir un enfant avec Hayley. Expliqua Leanne.

Caroline était perdue. Klaus avait couché avec la femme qui avait tenté de lui voler Tyler. Il l'avait mise enceinte parce qu'il était un Hybride mais quel rôle avait-elle à jouer dans cette histoire ?

- Cet enfant est contre nature. Répondit Leanne. Il n'aurait jamais dû être conçu et encore moins porté jusqu'à son terme. J'ai la possibilité de voir l'avenir et cet enfant sera plus vil et dangereux que son père.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? Demanda Caroline.

- Tu aimes Klaus de tout ton cœur et il t'aime aussi par-dessus tout ! Je t'ai envoyé dans le passé pour que tu corriges votre avenir, pour que tu sois avec lui à jamais et pour que cet enfant ne voit jamais le jour. Expliqua enfin Leanne attendant une réponse de Caroline mais elle vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme de la panique. Je vais te montrer quelques choses.

**L**eanne se leva, prit la main du Vampire dans la sienne. Un éclair blanc passa devant les yeux de Caroline. Elle avait l'impression de voler, elle était sortie de sa maison, virevoltait dans le ciel tenant toujours fermement la main de Leanne dans la sienne. Elles se trouvèrent au milieu des nuages. Les arbres, les maisons, le centre commercial, tout lui semblaient minuscules. Caroline fut ébouillit par une lumière dorée, elle imagina que c'était le soleil mais c'est à ce moment-là que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Les deux femmes étaient à nouveau au milieu de la chambre d'adolescente de Caroline hors, il y faisait nuit et la jolie blonde était couché sur son lit, mourante…

- Vous êtes venu pour me tuer ? Demanda la Caroline allongé dans son lit, quand Klaus pénétra dans sa chambre.

- Le jour de ton anniversaire ? S'étonna Klaus dont la voix fit tressaillir la Caroline tenant la main de Leanne. Tu crois vraiment que c'est digne de moi ?

- Oui ! Répondit Caroline.

Klaus s'avança vers le lit avec une lenteur délibéré. Il souleva la couverture tout doucement pour observer la plaie béante.

- Oh c'est une vilaine blessure… Souffla-t-il. Je te demande pardon, tu es ce que l'on appelle un dommage collatéral. Ça n'a rien de personnel.

La Caroline près de Leanne avait complètement occulté ce trait de personnalité de Klaus. Elle l'avait mis de côté ne voulant voir que le meilleur chez lui. La Caroline blessé le regarda avec une seule idée en tête, lui arracher le cœur.

- J'adore les anniversaires ! Déclara-t-il en touchant du bout du doigt le bracelet offert par Tyler.

- Ah oui ? Vous avez quoi ? Un milliard d'années ? Plaisanta Caroline.

- Tu dois revoir ta notion du temps quand tu deviens un vampire, Caroline. Répondit-il avec douceur. Réjouis-toi, tu n'as plus à te plier aux conventions futiles des êtres humaines. Tu es libre !

- Non… Souffla cette dernière. Je suis mourante ! Répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois.

La Caroline près de Leanne, la regarda sans comprendre.

- Ça rime à quoi de me montrer ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Tu m'as dit, le soir de notre première rencontre, que c'est à ce moment-là que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui. Répondit Leanne. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Rétorqua Caroline. Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi me faire revivre ce moment-là ?

- Parce que je veux que tu te le remémores. Je veux que tu le ressentes à nouveau ! Expliqua Leanne.

- Mais pourquoi ? Insista Caroline.

- Parce qu'après, je vais te faire vivre un moment que tu n'as pas encore vécu. Caroline fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Leanne ne répondit pas et regarda à nouveau la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Klaus était assis sur le lit de Caroline et continuait de lui parler alors que la jeune femme se mourait.

- Je vais partager avec toi, un petit secret. Il existe un univers tout entier, là dehors, qui n'attend que toi. Des villes fantastiques, la peinture, la musique… Klaus s'arrêta et caressa à nouveau le bracelet tout en regardant Caroline toujours dans les yeux. La beauté à l'état pur et toi, tu peux profiter de tout ça. Tu peux encore fêter milles anniversaires. Il te suffit de demander. Caroline hésita quelques secondes, déconcertées par le discours de Klaus.

- Je ne veux pas mourir. Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Klaus remonta sa manche et la blottit tout contre lui. Les deux Caroline frissonnèrent au même instant. L'une sentant le contact de Klaus contre elle et l'autre se le rappelant mais toutes deux le savourant.

- Je t'en prie mon ange, tu n'as qu'à te servir. Chuchota-t-il.

Caroline hésita quelques secondes encore avant de planter ses crocs dans la chair de l'Originel.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, Caroline. Chuchota Klaus au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

**U**ne lumière blanche passa à nouveau devant les yeux de Caroline. Elle se retrouva dans le ciel au milieu des nuages. Elle comprit que c'était ainsi que Leanne la faisait voyager dans le temps. Elle se demanda qu'elle souvenir ou plutôt quel futur souvenir, Leanne allait lui montrer. Une lumière dorée aveugla la jeune femme quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Elles étaient arrivées. Caroline observa le décor. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il était luxueux et décoré avec goût. Des tableaux étaient suspendus aux murs et étaient tous signés : Klaus Mikaelson. Caroline sourit, elle était chez lui ou peut-être chez eux puisque ça allait être un souvenir lui appartenant. Pourtant rien ne se passa, les deux femmes étaient seules. Le Vampire se retourna vers Leannes.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas encore vécu se souvenir. Déclara Leanne. Mais tu dois vivre cet instant malgré tout.

Caroline fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas, vous avez dit que vous alliez me montrer un futur souvenir ? L'interrogea Caroline.

- En effet, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai menti ! Répondit-elle.

- Je n'aime pas… Commença la jolie blonde.

- Caroline ? S'étonna Klaus qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. La regardant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Klaus ! Suffoqua la jeune femme, incrédule.

Il s'avança à sa rencontre hésitant à la prendre dans ses bras. Caroline n'avait pourtant que cette envie. Elle combla les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. La jeune femme prit ses mains dans les siennes tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Le cœur de Klaus eut des ratés ce qui amusa beaucoup Caroline car au même instant le sien fit de même. L'Hybride sourit ravie que la jeune femme ressente enfin la même chose que lui. Klaus caressa, du revers de la main la joue de Caroline. Elle suivit des yeux le mouvement de ses doigts sur sa peau. Son parfum enivrant l'encouragea. La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, enroula ses bras fins autour de son cou, caressa les lèvres de son hybride avec les siennes. Ils fondirent enfin l'un dans l'autre, la langue de Klaus glissa à l'intérieur d'elle. Leurs langues dansaient avec passion, l'une contre l'autre. Le regard de Caroline fut attiré par une forme blanche, elle reconnut Leanne, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

- Je te laisse quelques temps. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. Déclara-t-elle en clignant de l'œil avant de disparaitre, les laissant savourer leurs retrouvailles.

Caroline prit avec toute la douceur qu'elle avait en elle, le visage de Klaus dans ses mains. Elle l'observa, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Love ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué. Déclara Caroline sentant un poids s'envoler de ses frêles épaules.

Klaus posa ses lèvres contres celles de la jeune femme avec tendresse, sa bouche glissa vers son oreille traçant un chemin de baisé. La respiration de Caroline était saccadée, ses mains caressaient la nuque de Klaus. Tous deux posèrent leurs front l'un contre l'autre, savourant leur retrouvailles avec tendresse.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Déclara-t-il la gorge noué par l'émotion.

- Je ne vous savais si romantique, Monsieur Mikaelson. Le taquina Caroline.

- Je ne le savais pas moi-même ! Ria Klaus.

**T**ous deux riaient à gorge déployée quand un grand fracas retentit dans la maison. Une porte venait d'être fracassée. Caroline et Klaus se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. L'Hybride se plaça devant la jeune femme de manière à la protéger de son corps. Un homme élancé, blond au visage émacié, ses yeux verts les détaillaient lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce ou les deux amoureux se trouvaient. Caroline ne connaissait pas cette personne mais quand il sourit et qu'elle remarqua ses fossettes, elle sut aussitôt à qui elle avait affaire : L'enfant de Klaus et Hayley ! Caroline s'accrocha à Klaus avec force. Elle était effrayée, il ne lui inspirait que de la crainte. Leanne ne lui avait pourtant pas parlé de ce qu'il était capable de faire mais il dégageait une Aura tellement négative que Caroline ne parvenait pas à contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Klaus posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle lui broyait le bras. Caroline relâcha son emprise mais resta près de son cher Hybride.

- Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Caroline ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de te rencontrer mais j'ai eu le plaisir de voir les très nombreux portraits que mon cher Père a peint de toi. Déclara le fils de Klaus.

- Ne lui adresse pas la parole, Liam ! Ordonna Klaus.

- A ta guise, Père ! Railla-t-il. Si nous allions droit au but ?

Klaus pâlit, il tourna légèrement les yeux vers la jeune femme accrochée à lui avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

- Laisse-la partir, elle n'a rien à voir dans notre conflit. Demanda Klaus.

- Hum… Non ! Rétorqua Liam. Je veux, qu'elle voit ta fin ! Déclara-t-il.

Caroline déglutit avec difficulté. Elle observa Klaus, tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux. L'Hybride la poussa alors avec force en arrière alors que des loups garous se jetaient sur lui. Liam demeurait en retrait attendant le moment adéquat pour intervenir. Caroline se redressa sur ses pieds, ce qu'elle vit, elle pensait ne jamais le voir. Klaus affrontait à lui seul, une dizaine de loups garous. Ils se jetaient tous ensemble sur lui, s'il n'avait pas été l'Hybride Originel, il serait mort et pourtant il se défendait avec rage arrachant des cœurs à mains nus ou en les décapitant. En quelques minutes, tout fut terminé. Klaus avait vaincu. Il tourna aussitôt les yeux vers elle. Tous deux se regardaient en silence, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils s'aimaient et allaient enfin être ensemble… Soudain, Klaus se cambra en arrière, ses yeux écarquillés brillaient de surprise. Il regarda Caroline, une larme perla sur sa joue. Ses jambes s'affaissèrent, il tomba sur le sol, le pieu en chaine blanc planté dans son cœur. Caroline suffoqua, elle accourut vers son Hybride, son Klaus à la vitesse Vampirique mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, prenait feu sous ses yeux.

- Aaah… Soupira Liam. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un Alpha… chuchota-t-il. Je suis navré que tu ais eu à vivre ça mais rassures-toi d'ici… Il regarda sa montre… d'ici une heure tu l'auras rejoint.

**C**aroline était incapable de prononcer un mot tant sa rage la consumait. La jeune femme se rua sur cet homme qui venait de lui prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte mais elle aimait Klaus et lui son fils, Liam, allait payer de le lui avoir arraché ! Caroline lui sauta sur le dos, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre d'attaque, il ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque, c'était la raison pour laquelle, il lui avait tourné le dos. La jeune femme le mordit avec rage, lui arrachant un morceau de peau de son cou. Liam hurla avec force. Il la balança au travers de la pièce, Caroline se releva, siffla entre ses dents le visage maculé de sang. La rage la contrôlait entièrement ne laissant aucune place à la raison. Liam devina qu'elle se battrait jusqu'à la mort. Le corps du jeune homme fut secoué de spasme, ses os craquaient les uns après les autres, ses mains et ses pieds se transformant en pattes de chiens ou plutôt de loup. Il tomba à genoux, déchirant ses vêtements. Un loup géant blanc avec des reflets gris apparu sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Il s'élança vers elle. La puissance de ses pattes, quand il se propulsa en avant, arracha une partie du sol en marbre sous ses griffes. Caroline courut alors dans l'autre direction vers le mur, elle posa un pied dessus et courut comme s'il s'était agi du sol. Elle retomba juste derrière le loup sans un bruit, exactement comme elle avait vu Carrie-Anne Moss le faire dans la saga Matrix.

_« Je savais bien que ce film me servirait un jour ! »_

Se dit-elle.

Le loup se retourna avec vivacité malgré sa taille. Il sauta sur la jeune femme surprise par sa rapidité. Caroline se retrouva coincée sous sa masse, ne pouvant plus faire un geste. Liam prit son élan et abattit sa gueule vers le cou de la jeune femme. Une lumière aveuglante le frappa de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser jusqu'au fond de la pièce contre le mur. Liam sonné, resta quelques minutes couchés sur son flanc. Leanne aida Caroline à se relever et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Non ! Hurla Caroline. Je ne peux pas le laisser !

Leanne suivit le regard de la jeune femme et le vit posé sur le corps de Klaus, complètement brulé.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, ici, mais tu peux empêcher ça en retournant dans le passé. Déclara Leanne.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Liam aillant repris forme humaine et les regardait incrédule.

- Caroline ! Hurla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme allaient de Klaus à Liam et de Liam à Klaus. Caroline regarda Leanne dans les yeux.

- Ramènes moi dans le passé et j'empêcherais ce… monstre de venir au monde ! Déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas le regretter ! Menaça Liam.

Caroline le regarda dans les yeux et prit la main de Leanne dans la sienne.

- Fallait pas me le prendre ! Dit-elle froidement.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers les deux femmes…

* * *

**Voili, voilou…**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Je ne sais pas encore quel accueil, il recevra mais je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil et tous vos jolis messages d'encouragement que mes précédents chapitres ont reçu !**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et vous donnez l'envie d'en savoir d'avantage.**

**Gros Bisous !**


	5. Sauvetage

**Réponses aux Review :**

**- Caalypso94 : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant. Bisous.**

**- XxLegend-AutomnexX : Merci pour ta review ! En ce qui concerne Liam, je te rassure peu de personne l'apprécie pour avoir tué son père ! Par rapport à Leanne, je l'aime beaucoup aussi et il y a encore plein de chose à découvrir sur elle. J'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier ! Bisous.**

**- YourDreams : Merci pour ta review ! Liam le méchant ? Honnêtement, j'écris à l'instinct et je ne sais pas encore s'il sera LE méchant de cette fiction. Je verrais au fur et à mesure de mon inspiration. Pour le Klaroline, je sais que c'est un peu frustrant pour les mordus de ce couple comme moi car leur moment ensemble dans le dernier chapitre était vraiment très court mais promis je rentre dans le vif du sujet maintenant ! Bisous**

**- KlarolineMichaelson : Coucou toi, merci et encore mille fois merci de m'avoir apporter ton avis sur ce chapitre. Pour répondre à la question de ton mail, c'est l'ensemble du chapitre qui me posait un problème mais tu as su me rassurer donc encore merci. Pour ce qui du Klaroline, promis ça y est à la fin de ce chapitre-ci on entre dans le vif du sujet! Gros bisous ma belle et encore merci!**

**- Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant. Bisous.**

**- Justine : GENIAL ta review, j'adore ! Que de questions… Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas y répondre sinon, il n'y aurait plus de suspense. Sinon, oui Caroline s'est rendue compte de son erreur en ayant choisi Tyler et des conséquences qui en ont découlé (Klaus couche avec Hayley, Hayley tombe enceinte de Liam, Liam tut son père…). Sans oublier que Caroline se rend compte que la présence de Klaus auprès d'elle lui manque. Donc le choix était vite fait et le voir mourir sous ses yeux a été l'électrochoc, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Leanne voulait qu'elle le vive pour être sûre que Caro ferait le bon choix ! Quant à Leanne, elle demeure mystérieuse, oui et je veux vous la faire découvrir petit à petit. Ce qu'elle est, sorcière ou autre chose ? En ce qui concerne son rôle, je peux déjà te dire que je la voix exactement comme toi. Bisous.**

**- Klausetcaroline : J'espère que tu as retrouvé tes mots car tu as ta fiction à continuer ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et je suis très contente que tu es ressenties toutes les émotions que je voulais faire passer. Bisous.**

**- MaelysNC : Bienvenue ! J'ai remarqué que les voyages dans le temps étaient monnaies courantes sur le site mais je pense m'être démarquée avec cette fiction. Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire, j'adore ça ! Encore merci pour ta review. Bisous.**

**- Analissa : Merci pour ta jolie review. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bisous**

**- Taraddict : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. En ce qui concerne Liam, peut-être va-t-il trouver le moyen d'aller dans le passé ou peut-être pas ? Peut-être va-t-il envoyé quelqu'un ? Je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage, désolée, tu comprends bien que je dois faire perdurer le suspense. Bisous.**

**- Jolieyxbl : Coucou merci pour ta review, oui la « mission » de Leanne devient de plus en plus claire. En ce qui concerne le fils de Liam, je t'invite à lire la suite de mon histoire. Bisous et encore merci.**

**- Xxelaurasmilexx : Coucou merci pour ta review. Je suis vraiment touchée par ton commentaire. Je suis très contente que ma fiction te plaise à ce point ! Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi dire, ta review m'a vraiment émue. Alors merci, merci et encore merci. Gros bisous !**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Alors déjà merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu ma fiction et merci aussi à ceux qui n'ont pas laisser de review. **

**Je suis bien consciente que ça n'est pas toujours facile de dire ce que l'on a pensé surtout s'il n'a pas plus, lol!**

**Je vous le dis tout de suite (autant mettre les pieds dans le plat comme ça je ne vous prends pas en traitre) mais il y a quelque longueur dans ce chapitre.**

**Je m'en suis aperçue et ma relectrice adorée, qu'est KlarolineMichaelson, s'en est aperçue aussi donc je comprendrais très bien que vous accrochiez moins!**

**En revanche le final de ce nouveau chapitre devrait vous plaire et vous donnez envie de lire la suite.**

**Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse seul juge de mon travail.**

**Au passage, désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et aussi pour les fans du Forwood (eh oui, ça existe)!**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Sauvetage**

**C**aroline voletait toujours au côté de Leanne au milieu des nuages et des étoiles. D'abondantes larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Caroline ne parvenait pas à occulter le visage de Klaus marqué par la souffrance, lorsque son propre fils l'eut poignardé à l'aide du pieu de chêne blanc. Son cœur se serra quand elle se remémora son corps prenant feu. Elle n'eut jamais rien vu de si atroce dans sa courte existence et désirait ne jamais revoir une telle chose. Leanne demeurait silencieuse tout le long de leur voyage dans le temps et l'espace.

**U**ne lumière dorée aveugla Caroline lui brulant ses prunelles bleues. Elle espérait que ces larmes cesseraient de couler. Ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, Caroline ne percevait pas ce qui l'entourait, elle dut attendre quelques secondes pour que la magie s'opère. Ses yeux se cicatrisèrent tous seuls et bientôt elle remarqua qu'elle se tenait debout au beau milieu de la rue. Le soleil s'était levé et irradiait de ses rayons lumineux le paysage environnant. Leanne tenait toujours la main de Caroline dans la sienne attendant manifestement une quelconque réaction de la part du Vampire.

- Où sommes-nous ? L'interrogea la jeune femme.

- Dans la rue ! Répondit Leanne. Caroline l'observa incrédule. Oui, ça tu as remarqué ! Se reprit-elle.

- En effet, oui ! Rétorqua Caroline qui ne souhaitait pas plaisanter.

- Dans la rue qui te ramène chez toi ! Nous sommes le lendemain de ton anniversaire. Je t'ai donné un petit coup de main. J'ai vu que ta première journée ne s'était pas déroulée comme elle l'aurait dû…

- Ça c'est sûr ! Klaus m'a arraché le cœur ! La coupa Caroline.

- Exact mais tu n'avais pas suivi cette journée comme tu l'aurais dû ! Répliqua Leanne un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

- Tu m'as envoyé ici pour draguer Klaus donc je draguais. Répondit Caroline retrouvant son humour. Leanne pouffa de rire.

- Je te conseille de le séduire comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Expliqua Leanne.

- Je ne l'ai jamais séduit ! Railla Caroline en haussant les épaules.

- Je sais et c'est pour ça qu'il a vu en toi un… Challenge ! Continua Leanne.

- Donc si je comprends bien, je dois continuer de jouer le chaud et le froid avec lui ? L'interrogea Caroline qui avait commencé à avancer.

- Oui ! Répondit simplement Leanne.

- Mais comment ?... Enfin, à l'époque, je le détestais mais maintenant je l'aime ! Comment veux-tu que je joue avec ses sentiments ? Se désola Caroline.

- En te disant que si tu ne le fais pas, le Klaus de maintenant t'aura rapidement dans son lit mais qu'il ne s'attachera pas à toi. Et surtout que tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de rencontrer Hayley et d'avoir cet enfant avec elle. Récapitula Leanne.

Caroline regrettait d'avoir posée cette question. Elle s'imagina au lit avec Klaus… Elle perdit le file de ses idées quelques secondes détaillant le souvenir de son torse devant ses yeux… puis lui, lui dire que cela avait été génial mais qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle ! Caroline se stoppa net dans son fantasme et se figea sur place. Leanne s'arrêta aussi.

- OK ! Je vais jouer le chaud et le froid avec lui ! Dit Carline décidée arrachant un rire nerveux à Leanne qui comprit le cheminement de pensée du Vampire.

**C**aroline et Leanne pénétrèrent dans la maison. Le Vampire sentit la présence d'un individu à l'intérieur et prévint aussitôt la femme qui l'accompagnait. Caroline s'avança posa son sac de cours, qu'elle venait juste de remarquer sur son épaule, et pénétra dans le salon en suivant l'odeur qu'elle eut reconnu avec retardement. Elle se figea en découvrant Tyler. Le jeune homme se leva embarrassé et commença à s'avancer mais c'eut été comme s'il était au ralenti. Il s'avançait à pas lent comme si quelqu'un avait fait un ralenti avec la télécommande, jusqu'à s'immobiliser totalement. Caroline sursauta, se tourna vers Leanne, ses yeux blanc laiteux montraient clairement que c'était elle qui l'immobilisait !

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? L'interrogea Caroline avec emportement. Ça n'était pas nécessaire !

- Au contraire, tu dois absolument te rendre compte que tu es le lendemain de ton anniversaire et…

- Et que j'ai rompu la veille avec Tyler mais que je l'ai invité à mon anniversaire où il m'a mordu permettant notre rencontre à Klaus et à moi. Aujourd'hui, il est là pour s'excuser ! Récapitula Caroline avec ardeur.

- OK ! Je pensais que tu ne te rappelais pas, c'est pour ça. Répliqua Leanne toujours amusée, de toute évidence rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. Caroline roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur Tyler le voyant bouger à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Caroline mi irritée par Leanne mi irritée par la présence de Tyler !

- J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes ! Déclara l'Hybride qui de toute évidence ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- Que je te pardonne ? Répéta Caroline jouant son rôle à la perfection. Tu as bien faillit me tuer en me mordant ! Leanne observait la scène du couloir impressionnée par le jeu de Caroline. On en est plus au stade des simples excuses, Tyler ! Continua la jolie blonde qui savourait cette situation plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

- Il est là, le problème justement. C'est Klaus qui me l'a ordonné et j'ai dit non ! Rétorqua-t-il vivement. Et, je t'ai quand même mordu malgré moi. Continua-t-il de s'expliquer. Leanne secouait la tête vivement en signe de désapprobation, la main posée sur ses yeux. Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Continua-t-il.

Leanne ralentit à nouveau Tyler et le figea les yeux malheureux sur Caroline. Elle se tourna vers Leanne sans comprendre.

- Tu t'es refusée d'aimer Klaus pour ça ? S'époumona-t-elle. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait fait la connerie du siècle. Ma pauvre, heureusement que je suis venue à ton secours ! Tu ne veux pas que je le mette en accéléré pour gagner du temps ? Caroline réfléchit. Elle était là pour sauver Klaus et non pour revivre les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Tyler !

- Tu le peux ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Si, je te le propose c'est que je le peux ! Rétorqua Leanne.

- Alors oui ! Libère-moi de lui ! Répondit Caroline.

Elle s'amusa à contempler Tyler s'expliquer en accélérer. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en le voyant gesticulé complètement muet devant ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée s'amuser autant au détriment de Tyler et elle n'en éprouvait aucune honte. Quand le père de Caroline apparut dans le coin du salon, lui aussi en accéléré. Elle se tourna vers Leanne le regard suppliant mais celle-ci avait déjà compris.

- Papa ? S'étonna Caroline les larmes aux yeux.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Répondit-il ne tenant pas compte du regard larmoyant de sa fille et mis sa réaction sur le compte de ses émotions décuplées par son état de Vampire et leur dernière entrevue.

- Je me suis dit que comme il savait résister à l'hypnose. Il pourrait m'apprendre à résister à l'asservissement. Coupa Tyler.

Caroline le foudroya du regard, d'une parce qu'il interrompait ses retrouvailles avec son père, deux parce qu'elle savait qu'il attaquerait son père le blessant gravement. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui crier le fond de sa pensée !

- Tu peux l'aider ou pas ? Finit-elle par dire se mordant l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang tout en se répétant.

_« Klaus ! Tu fais tout ça pour lui ! Tu peux le sauver ! »_

- Je compte bien essayer ! Répondit son père décidé.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Caroline qui cherchait un moyen de l'en dissuader, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Leanne qu'aucun des deux autres ne pouvaient voir.

- Parce qu'il a commis une erreur et qu'il compte bien réparer ses torts ! Rétorqua son père avec calme. Une réaction que je peux comprendre. Continua-t-il en regardant sa fille dans les yeux tout en se tenant près de Tyler.

**Q**uelques heures étaient passées depuis le départ de son père et de Tyler. Caroline allongée sur son lit, contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son père. Il était mort sous ses yeux entouré par sa mère et elle, refusant de devenir un vampire. Caroline ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en mesure de le sauver mais le pouvait-elle ? Leanne avait été claire : Caroline était retournée dans le passé pour sauver Klaus, et son père n'était pas inclue dans le sauvetage. De plus, elle se rappelait que son idée d'aller observer Klaus avait été un véritable fiasco. Heureusement Leanne avait effacé cette journée et l'avait remplacée par l'originale. Donc sauver son père lui vaudrait, sans doute d'autres problèmes. Elle devait en parlé à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Leanne s'était éclipsée lui expliquant qu'elle devait encore empêcher une autre catastrophe d'arriver et Caroline se voyait mal raconter ses malheurs à Elena et Bonnie. D'autant qu'elles avaient toutes les deux oublier son anniversaire et Caroline ne parvenait pas à passer outre ! Elle devait parler à quelqu'un qui saurait la conseiller sans lui poser trop de questions. L'idée lui vint enfin, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pourrait l'écouter, la conseiller sans la juger et cette personne ne pouvait être que Stefan ! Elle se releva, attrapa sac et clé de voiture et prit la direction de la demeure des Salvatore.

**C**aroline arriva enfin à la pension, sortit de sa voiture et constata que celle de Stefan y était garé mais aussi un gros 4x4 noir. Elle savait très bien à qui, il appartenait. C'était celui de Klaus ! L'Hybride, son Hybride était là ! La jeune femme fit volte-face prête à grimper dans sa Ford Fiesta mais se ravisa. Après tout, elle était ici pour le sauver et le draguer, elle ne pouvait donc pas l'ignorer ou juste revivre ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu avec lui sinon leur histoire serait la même et cela n'aurait servi à rien. Elle devait donc créer de nouveau moment à eux, qu'ils se remémoreront dans le futur. Caroline inspira puis expira profondément en fermant les yeux. Elle devait calmer sa tension nerveuse avant tout. Une fois apaisé, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa quelques coups légers espérant que personne ne l'ait entendu. Elle n'attendit pas et commença à repartir vers sa voiture tout son courage avait disparu dans ses chaussettes. La porte s'ouvrit, Caroline s'immobilisa.

- Caroline ? L'interrogea Stefan surpris par sa présence.

- Stefan ! Se réjouit faussement Caroline qui ne voulait qu'une chose s'enfuir et vite !

- Si tu cherches Elena, elle n'est pas ici ! Dit-il.

- Non, je sais. Elle cherche… Commença-t-elle mais Stefan la coupa lui faisant signe que Klaus les entendait… des vêtements ! Journée Shopping ! Inventa-t-elle.

- Si tu invitais la belle Caroline à entrer, Stefan ? C'est très impoli de la laisser sur le seuil de la porte. Déclara Klaus comme s'il était chez lui. Stefan roula des yeux mais invita Caroline à entrer.

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade, ça ne faisait en réalité que quelques heures qu'elle n'avait pas vu Klaus mais il ne lui avait jamais autant manqué ! Elle avait été le témoin impuissant de sa mort et malgré la promesse faite à Leanne, Caroline savourerait sa présence ! Stefan ouvrit en grand la porte, laissant passer une Caroline excitée comme une puce. Klaus lui tournait le dos et se tenait debout devant la chaîne hifi. Elle observa ses épaules carrées vêtue d'une veste cintrée noire et sa taille fine, ses petites fesses rebondies qu'elle imagina, deux secondes à peine, sans pantalon. Caroline secoua la tête pour se sortir cette idée de son esprit. Stefan fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce qui arrivait à la jolie blonde. Elle fuit le regard de son ami et se concentra sur ses chaussures. Klaus trouva enfin la musique qu'il cherchait : Lonely Boys des Black Keys.

_« Il est beau. Il se fringue bien. Il peint. Il écoute de la bonne musique ! S'il continue comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien ! »_ Se dit Caroline.

_« Non ! Non ! Je dois être raisonnable ! Plus l'attente est longue, plus c'est bon ! »_ Caroline pouffa de rire à sa propre réflexion.

Les deux hommes la regardaient sans comprendre. Caroline devait trouver quelque chose à dire pour ne pas passer pour une folle !

- Cette chanson vous va à la perfection ! Déclara-t-elle en regardant Klaus, le regard le plus noir possible. Vous êtes seul ! Le nargua-t-elle. Si, j'ai bien comprit tous les membres de votre famille sont enfermés dans des cercueils, n'est-ce pas ?

Stefan la regarda incrédule, les sourcils froncés, la bouche entre-ouverte. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son amie.

- Exact mon Ange ! Caroline frissonna, elle adorait cette sensation. Klaus le remarqua mais ne dit pas un mot. Comme tu l'as si justement souligné les membres de ma famille sont enfermés dans des cercueils. Cercueils que notre cher Stefan m'a volé. Ce-dernier leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Malheureusement, je vais devoir à nouveau sévir ! Menaça Klaus le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme vous l'avez fait hier, en ordonnant à Tyler de me mordre ? Déclara Caroline avec toute la fausse rage qu'elle avait en elle.

- Klaus la regarda de son petit air désolé et sa moue boudeuse. Elle savait qu'il ne l'était aucunement, du moins pas encore mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'adorer. C'était Klaus, lui aussi, il savait jouer à la perfection le chaud et le froid avec elle ! Caroline déglutit avec difficulté mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu à la vue de son petit sourire en coin.

- Sweetheart, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu étais un dommage collatéral, ce n'était rien de personnel ! Dit-il de sa voix la plus douce en approchant son visage du sien. Caroline cligna des yeux, sa respiration était saccadée. Klaus sourit encore un peu plus.

- Super ! Je suis ravie de l'apprendre ! Je ne suis qu'un dommage collatéral ! Railla la jeune femme réellement énervé cette fois mais contre elle-même, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle était trahie par ses propres sensations.

- Oh ! Je t'ai vexée. Je suis désolé… Mon Ange ! Insista-il sur ce dernier mot tout en inclinant sa tête sur le côté, jouant son rôle de séducteur à la perfection.

- Je ne suis pas votre Ange mais celui de Tyler à qui vous avez retiré sa propre liberté ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Cette fois, Caroline était réellement contrariée contre lui. Il jouait avec elle et surtout avec ses sensations. Il savait quoi dire, quoi faire et à quel moment, rien qu'en écoutant ses différents rythmes cardiaques. Klaus posa sa main sur son torse comme s'il était blessé par les propos de la jeune femme.

- Quelle virulence, Sweetheart ! Il ria moqueur puis s'avança vers la porte pour sortir de la demeure. Stefan, j'attends les cercueils. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien ! Déclara-t-il en clignant de l'œil dans la direction de la jeune femme.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux, arrêta de respirer, Klaus avait eu la même réflexion qu'elle, lorsqu'elle s'extasiait à sa vue. La jolie blonde se demanda si Klaus n'avait pas la faculté de lire dans les pensées et que cette dernière tirade n'était pas diriger vers elle. La jeune femme tenta de se convaincre que ça n'était qu'une coïncidence mais le doute persistait en elle. Stefan la regarda les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, il cherchait toujours à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

- Tu veux bien… Commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Caroline. La jeune femme sauta littéralement dessus, ravie de ne pas avoir à lui répondre mais elle grimaça aussitôt en voyant le numéro de Tyler.

- Quoi ? Répondit-elle froidement.

- Houa quel accueil ! Rétorqua-t-il mais Caroline garda le silence attendant qu'il lui explique la raison de son appel. Je te préviens juste que ton père et moi, on va commencer.

- Quoi ? Là tout de suite maintenant ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tout de suite non mais on ne va pas tarder à commencer donc si tu veux assister à ma torture… Plaisanta-t-il.

- J'arrive ! Le coupa Caroline. Elle raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna vers Stefan. Je dois y aller ! Dit-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea, au pas de course, vers la porte du vestibule pour sortir quand Stefan la rappela.

- J'aurais aimé que l'on parle toi et moi. Déclara-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas le temps-là, Stefan ! Rétorqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise de laisser son ami dans la panade.

- Où est Elena ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien. Stefan la regarda avec insistance. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec ardeur se rappelant qu'Elena et Bonnie se trouvaient chez la mère de cette dernière et qu'elle avait failli faire une nouvelle boulette quand elle était arrivée.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir avec Klaus et que fait Tyler avec ton père ? La questionna Stefan.

- Ce que mon père et Tyler font ne te regarde pas, d'accord ? Et en ce qui concerne Klaus et moi… ça ne te regarde pas non plus ! S'écria-t-elle avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle.

**I**l fallait qu'elle se dépêche de sortir, elle connaissait trop bien Stefan pour s'avoir qu'il était tout à fait capable de la suivre et de l'empêcher de partir. D'autant, qu'il était dans sa période entre le retour du Ripper et celle du gentil Stefan à qui l'on donne le bon Dieu sans confession. Caroline s'installa dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Elle roulait à vive allure pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de se rendre compte, que si Stefan l'avait suivi, il l'aurait déjà rattrapé depuis un bon moment. Elle ralentit à l'entrée de la propriété des Lockwood. Caroline arriva enfin aux anciennes ruines quand un hurlement déchira les alentours de la petite forêt. Elle accourut aussitôt la peur au ventre d'arriver trop tard et de trouver son père mort. Elle pénétra dans la sombre et lugubre crypte et poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant son père debout à disputer Tyler qui tentait vainement de se métamorphoser. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à la jeune femme. Caroline observa Tyler et pour avoir vécu cette scène. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas réellement se métamorphosé. Hors elle connaissait aussi son père et elle savait qu'il allait le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce que Tyler se transforme. Elle devait intervenir. Caroline attrapa le bras de son père avec douceur. Bill Forbes se tourna vers sa fille surpris par sa présence. De toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Papa… souffla-t-elle.

- Encore quelques minutes, chérie. Tyler et moi n'avons pas fini de travailler. Dit-il avec douceur.

- J'y arriverais pas ! J'y arriverais pas ! S'écria Tyler.

- Continue ! Rétorqua Bill regardant le jeune homme se tordant de douleur, recroquevillé sur le sol.

- Il est temps d'arrêter maintenant ! Tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

Bill la foudroya du regard. Caroline déglutit bruyamment même un être humain, l'aurait entendu malgré les hurlements de Tyler.

- Tu veux qu'il te morde encore parce qu'il aura suivi les directives de ce monstre ? L'interrogea-t-il froidement.

Caroline inspira et expira profondément. Elle ne supportait pas que Klaus soit traité de « Monstre » et ce même si s'était son père qui parlait de lui ainsi. La jeune femme prit sur elle puis le regarda à nouveau.

- Papa, il n'en peut plus. Il vaut mieux faire une pause. Vous recommencerez demain ! Proposa-t-elle calmement.

- Non, on va suivre ma méthode et si tu ne le supportes pas va-t'en ! Répondit-il sèchement.

- Il a raison, Caroline. Va s'y ! Tenta Tyler de la rassurer.

Hors, Caroline ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui mais pour son père. Elle savait ce qu'il adviendrait et ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

- Va-t'en ! Restes pas là ! Hurla Tyler sur Caroline.

Bill Forbes ne regardait plus sa fille. Il ne se concentrait que sur l'Hybride devant lui.

**C**aroline sortit de la crypte et courut avec sa rapidité de Vampire. Elle le savait, son père allait être gravement blessé, Meredith Fell lui donnerait du sang de Vampire et Alaric le poignarderait. Caroline ne savait pas comment agir sans compromettre la survie de Klaus. Elle courait tellement vite qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui l'entourait, une main ferme l'arrêta net dans sa course. Caroline en eut le tournis tellement cet arrêt fut soudain. Elle regarda la personne qui la maintenait avec fermeté mais douceur. Klaus scrutait son visage comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Caroline inspira et expira avec force, sa peur était palpable. Klaus lui avait arraché le cœur et sans l'aide de Leanne, Caroline ne serait plus de ce monde. De plus, il la connaissait, il le lui avait dit, ils étaient les mêmes et cela l'effrayait qu'il puisse découvrir ce qu'elle faisait là ! Comment réagirait-il ? L'aiderait-il ou se moquerait-il d'elle tout simplement ? Elle ne désirait pas tenter le diable en cherchant à le savoir. Caroline décida que la plus sage décision serait de lui résister comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas très gentil de réagir comme ça ! N'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Tu as une dette envers moi ! Ironisa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? Mais, c'est vous qui l'aviez mise en danger, ma vie ! Cria-t-elle.

- Certes mais un autre petit ami aurait réussi à résister… se moqua-t-il.

- Non c'est votre stupide lien avec Tyler qui l'a obligé à exécuter vos ordres. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Déclara-t-elle en se débattant toujours avec vigueur.

- Hum… Je ne suis pas si sûr que toi ! Prenons l'exemple de Stefan, il a résisté à la contrainte et à son irrépressible envie de sang par amour pour Elena ! Tyler a refusé de te toucher mais il a fini par le faire tout de même ! Rétorqua-t-il en plongeant son regard bleu-gris dans celui de la jeune femme.

Caroline se sentit défaillir, ses jambes n'allaient pas tarder à céder sous elle. Klaus sentit son trouble, il lâcha une main de la jeune femme et passa son bras au creux des reins de Caroline. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle n'avait jamais été si proche de lui, il n'allait tout de même pas l'embrasser ? Caroline déglutit, l'idée d'embrasser Klaus lui plaisait. Il avança ses lèvres prêtes à l'embrasser quand le souvenir de leur retrouvaille lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait déjà goûté ses lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées et ses baisés passionnés ! Elle avait adoré ça mais sa mort et son corps prenant feu, lui revinrent eux aussi. Caroline ne pouvait pas céder à ses pulsions. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'Hybride !

- Même pas en rêve ! Lui susurra-t-elle.

Klaus la regarda avec rage, elle savait qu'il était en colère. Klaus n'était pas homme à se laisser repousser mais il en allait de sa survie et Caroline préférait le voir furieux contre elle que mort. A cet instant, Tyler arriva près d'eux, torse nu et trempé de sueur.

- Lâche-là ! Hurla-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position d'ordonner quoique ce soit, Tyler ! Rétorqua Klaus ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Caroline.

- Et pourtant, je le fais ! Lâche-là ! Réitéra-t-il.

- Tyler, je t'en prie. Arrête. Le supplia Caroline. Elle ne savait que trop bien comment Klaus pouvait réagir quand il était en colère !

- Non ! Caroline, je n'arrêterais pas ! Déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il s'agit de MA petite-amie et je l'aime ! Tu la lâches maintenant ! Ordonna à nouveau Tyler ses yeux devenus jaunes par la rage.

Klaus lâcha Caroline et dans le même mouvement se retrouva aux côtés de Tyler, une main dans son torse, les doigts enroulant le cœur de Tyler.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris, il me semble ? J'ai fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui, tu me dois respect et obéissance, est-ce que je suis suffisamment clair ?

- Très… souffla Tyler avec douleur.

- Bien ! Klaus le relâcha et il s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Quant à nous ma chère, nous n'en avons pas fini.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? L'interrogea Caroline de plus en plus inquiète.

- Je te l'ai dit ! Tu as une dette mais comme tu ne sembles pas disposer à me la rembourser de toi-même, j'ai l'intention de me servir. Déclara-t-il froidement. Klaus l'attrapa par le bras et ils disparurent.

Tyler se retrouvait seul dans la forêt, le trou béant dans sa poitrine avait cicatrisé mais il avait besoin de sang pour être à nouveau opérationnel…

* * *

**Alors c'était comment?**

**J'ai un peu peur, voir même très peur, en fait...**

**Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en ce chapitre mais heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée de ce final.**

**Ouf, l'honneur est sauf.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos review, les décortiquer, connaître ce qui vous a plu ou moins plu, voir même ce que vous avez détesté. **

**Enfin tout ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Gros bisous, en espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre.**


	6. Captive

_**Réponses aux Review**_

_**- YourDreams : Coucou toi, toujours fidèle au poste ça fait plaisir ! Tu as raison Caroline est un peu brutale avec Tyler, je crois que c'est mon moi profond qui s'est exprimé, mon envie de lui coller une belle droite à celui-là est forte ! Trêve de plaisanterie, je n'ai pas été très généreuse dans les moments Klaroline mais je vous avoue que je voulais faire monter tout doucement la température et je n'aime pas les histoires ou les protagonistes se sautent dessus au premier regard que veux-tu, je suis une grande romantique ! Enfin maintenant ça va venir après un prologue et quatre chapitre avec seulement un baisé, il est temps maintenant d'avancer un peu plus et de laisser nos deux amoureux préférés se découvrirent. En tout cas merci de me suivre dans mon petit délire et merci aussi pour tes review toujours fortes intéressantes. Gros Bisous !**_

_**- Mel023 : Coucou merci pour ta review, voici la suite du chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que l'autre voir même plus. Bisous.**_

_**- Klausetcaroline : Coucou ma Klausinette, tu m'as vraiment rassuré. Ce chapitre était vraiment mauvais à mes yeux mais ta jolie review m'a redonné confiance et je l'ai même relu. Il n'est pas aussi bon que les précédents mais pas si catastrophique que je m'étais persuadé, donc vraiment merci. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira encore plus. Gros Bisous de ta Klausounette.**_

_**- XxLegend-AutomnexX : Coucou, oui Klaus est un peu effrayant pour le moment mais soyons honnête à l'époque, il était comme ça mais t'inquiète pas sa belle va l'adoucir un peu… pas trop ça ne serait plus Klaus ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.**_

_**- TheOriginalsWithKlaus : Kikou ce n'est pas grave que tu n'es pas commentée le précédent chapitre. J'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre car tu n'en avais jamais raté un mais bon, c'est l'été il fait beau, il fait chaud c'est normal de ne pas être toujours devant son ordi. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas ! Houai, Tyler le mec le plus pathétique de la Terre en amoureux transit ça change mais t'inquiète, il va redevenir ce gros c*n arrogant très vite. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.**_

_**- Caalypso94 : Coucou, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup la fin de ce chapitre ! Dans ma première version, Klaus arrachait le cœur de Tyler mais je me suis dit qu'il pourrait me servir plus tard, après tout c'est à ça qu'il sert dans les fictions, de semi-méchant. Merci pour ra review. Bisous.**_

_**- Xxelaurasmilexx : Kikou encore une jolie review, tu me gâtes ! Non sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que ma fiction pouvait plaire à ce point-là ! Bref, oui moi aussi, j'étais très excité à l'idée d'écrire la suite. Klaus qui a kidnappé Caroline mais que compte-t-il lui faire ? Sera-t-il méchant ou non ? Va-t-on savoir avec lui, après tout à cette époque ce n'est pas le « gentil » Klaus de la saison 4 ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.**_

_**- Guest : Coucou merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touché ! Eh oui, le Tyler tout mielleux ou en amoureux transit ça m'a démangé de le rendre plus pathétique mais je ne voulais pas car à l'époque il n'était qu'une victime malheureuse de Klaus (oui, oui, je viens bien de prendre sa défense). Donc, j'ai voulu le démontrer un peu plus mais comme on le sait tout homme gentil humilié et torturé peut devenir un véritable monstre ou plutôt dévoiler son vrai visage. Par contre, tu m'as parlé de Scrooge et je dois t'avouer que je ne connais pas donc j'irais voir ce que c'est pour faire un petit comparatif. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.**_

_**- sabrina-visiteur : Coucou merci pour ta review, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant voir même plus. Bisous.**_

_**- Justine : Salut ! Quelle review ! Houa ! Alors d'abord ça ne me gêne pas que tu me parles de Leanne. C'est un personnage récurent de ma fiction donc que tu m'en parles ne me poses aucun problème, je t'assure et je suis même super contente qu'elle te plaise autant. Ensuite, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ton idée de flashback sur le passé de Leanne mais je peux t'assurer que vous connaîtrez sa réelle nature. Ensuite, la rencontre Hayley et Caroline, hum, ça n'est pas encore prévue au programme mais ça devrait arriver un de ses jours prochains. Je ne sais pas comment Caro va réagir mais je ne pense pas qu'elles vont se sauter dans les bras l'une et l'autre. J'écris au feeling donc avant de commencer un chapitre, j'ai une vague idée et à mesure que j'écris et bien ça devient plus clair mais je n'ai pour l'instant que les grandes lignes et encore… Donc j'espère que ne te décevrais à l'avenir. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**_

_**- ComingGirl : Coucou, merci pour ta si touchante review. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Je ne sais pas encore ou va me mener exactement cette « aventure » mais tant qu'elle vous plait à toutes et à tous et surtout que je prends plaisir à l'écrire, je peux t'affirmer qu'elle durera encore un bon moment. Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous.**_

_**- KlarolineMichaelson : Coucou toi, merci ma relectrice adorée d'avoir lu mon chapitre en avance et de m'avoir conseiller. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante! Et oui, comme tu l'as fait si justement remarqué, ce chapitre rappelle de beaucoup *spoiler* le dessin animé la Belle et la Bête mais j'avoue c'est un peu exprès! Encore un grand merci et gros, gros bisous.**_

* * *

_**Coucou vous toutes et tous !**_

_**Je viens tout juste de terminer mon nouveau chapitre, il est entièrement dédié au Klaroline.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.**_

_**Je crois avoir retrouvé mon inspiration !**_

_**Je pense que vous allez être assez énervé après Klaus au début enfin pas longtemps parce que tout comme moi vous l'aimez, non l'adorez…**_

_**Pour être honnête, il s'agit de mon chapitre préféré !**_

_**Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse seul juge de mon travail.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Captive**

**K**laus maintenait toujours Caroline par le bras et la traînait à sa suite. La jeune Vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'effroi. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans les bois et aucun d'eux ne parlait. Caroline s'inquiétait de ce que Klaus pouvait lui faire. La dernière fois qu'elle n'avait pas suivi scrupuleusement sa journée, elle s'était fait arracher le cœur ! Elle ne désirait vraiment pas revivre cette situation mais cette fois, Caroline sentait que Klaus allait prendre de force quelque chose qu'elle lui donnerait de son plein gré mais en temps voulu. Elle devait se débattre, ne pas se laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait pas restée comme ça sans se défendre un minimum. Il devait tomber amoureux d'elle et ça n'était pas en étant une femme docile et obéissante qu'elle arriverait à ses fins. Caroline s'arrêta net, enfonçant les talons de ses fidèles low boots noires dans le sol. Klaus s'arrêta brusquement sentant une résistance. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme un sourcil levé comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

_« Non mais il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais le suivre comme ça sans discuter ? _

_Il rêve celui-là ! »_

Se dit la jeune femme tout en levant le menton en signe de défit.

**C**aroline savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller trop loin, Klaus détestait être défié mais elle devait lui tenir tête. Une chose qu'elle avait retenue de son futur, autant il arrachait les cœurs de ceux qui s'amusaient à ça autant Caroline, elle, avait presque le droit de tout. Klaus s'avança devant elle, si près que son torse touchait la poitrine de la jeune femme. Caroline se félicita, elle était parvenue à refréner un frisson gigantesque mais elle ignorait comment elle avait fait cela. Il plongea son regard bleu-gris dans celui bleu-azur de la jeune Vampire comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme. Caroline mit toutes son énergie à le regarder le plus haineusement possible, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, ses mains contre son torse mais l'Hybride ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Que cherches-tu à faire, Love ? Lui demanda-t-il amusé.

_« Ding, ding, ding… Mordus ! »_

Se réjouit Caroline intérieurement.

- J'essaye de vous repousser ! Vous envahissez mon espace vitale ! Déclara la jeune femme ses mains toujours sur le torse de l'Hybride pour le repousser.

- Je dirais que tu profites de la situation ! L'aguicha Klaus en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez mais ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités ! Rétorqua Caroline retirant ses mains tout en les plongeants poings serrés dans ses poches.

- Tu es sûr ? J'aurais juré… Commença-t-il.

- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle.

- Non ? S'amusa-t-il en aillant très bien comprit où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

- Enfin, si, j'en suis sûre ! Oh et puis arrêtez de jouer sur les mots ! Se vexa-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour s'en aller mais il l'attrapa à nouveau par le bras.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? L'interrogea-t-il sans pour autant lui laisser le temps de lui répondre.

**I**ls repartirent en marchant jusqu'au 4x4 garé près de la route. Klaus ouvrit la portière pour que Caroline pénètre à l'intérieur mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle se retourna brusquement vers l'Hybride et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de celui-ci. Elle but tant qu'elle put son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il la repousse de lui-même. Caroline fut projeté à plusieurs mètres mais ne prit pas le temps de regarder ce que faisait Klaus, elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle devait détaler le plus vite possible ! Caroline utilisa sa rapidité de Vampire et s'engouffra à nouveau au cœur de la forêt pour lui échapper plus aisément mais une force presque invisible tant elle avait été rapide la bouscula. Ils roulèrent tous deux sur le sol, se battant, se mordant jusqu'à ce que Klaus parvint à prendre le dessus et retint Caroline dos au sol tout en lui maintenant les mains fermement avec les siennes au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient de colère, ses crocs étaient sortis et Caroline le voyait lutter pour ne pas la mordre. Il ferma les yeux et inspirait et expirait profondément. Son visage reprit son aspect humain mais il ne la lâchait pas pour autant.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Love ! Dit-il avec froideur.

Caroline ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot, elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise et qu'elle allait en subir les conséquences. Elle voulait reculer ce moment mais elle n'était parvenue qu'à le rapprocher ! Klaus déboutonna son pantalon ainsi que celui de la jeune femme. Il commença à le lui retirer. Caroline observait le ciel, son cerveau ne parvenait pas à lui transmettre la moindre information. L'Hybride lui retira totalement son pantalon ainsi que sa petite culotte. Caroline ferma les yeux, cherchant à retenir ses larmes. Les mains de Klaus caressaient son corps sans vergogne. Il les glissa sous le débardeur de la jeune femme et empoigna, sans douceur aucune, ses seins. Sa bouche prit celle de Caroline, ses lèvres écartèrent celles de la jeune femme et sa langue s'insinua en elle avec force. Elle ne répondit pas à son baisé préférant repenser à celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans le futur. Les lèvres de Klaus glissèrent sur la joue de la jeune femme, se promenèrent dans son cou puis dans son décolleté. Il prit un des bouts roses durcis entre ses dents et s'amusa à le mordiller tout en le titillant du bout de sa langue. Ses doigts chatouillaient la moindre parcelle de son corps. Le cerveau de Caroline se remit en marche, Klaus avait été dur au début, sans doute dû à sa fuite mais plus il était contre elle, plus il l'embrassait, la caressait, la palpait et plus il redevenait doux même très doux. Une de ses mains se promena sur son ventre et glissa entre ses cuisses, les écartant légèrement pendant que sa bouche s'occupait toujours de sa poitrine. Caroline ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle prenait du plaisir un peu plus à chaque caresse ou à chaque fois que ses lèvres prenaient l'un de ses bouts roses entre elle. La main de Klaus caressa son intimité, jouant d'une manière experte avec son bouton d'or. Caroline se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang, ses larmes reprirent à couler de plus belle mais cela ne dissuada en rien l'Hybride qui introduit un doigt en elle. Caroline se retint de gémir, ce n'était pas une tâche aisé, il allait en elle de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'humidifie encore d'avantage et qu'il introduise un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Caroline s'entait ses parois se resserrer, elle allait bientôt être prête pour un orgasme fulgurant et Klaus allait bientôt la pénétrer. Il se plaça, le pantalon ouvert et son membre durci entre ses cuisses mais continua ses mouvements de va et vient avec ses doigts. Caroline ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle gémit d'une voix forte et rauque à la fois. Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

- Klaus… Hum… Oui !

Klaus l'observa les sourcils levés mais il tint bon et continua à l'amener là où il voulait, elle haletait, se cambrait comme si son intimité le recherchait LUI, il retira alors ses doigts.

- Non, Love ! Je ne te gâterais pas maintenant… Tu as été vilaine. Railla-t-il en se relevant et s'habillant.

**C**e fut aussi difficile pour lui que pour elle de s'y refuser, son corps l'appelait pourtant mais il devait lui montrer qui décidait ! Caroline resta quelques secondes interdites, affamées des caresses de Klaus, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à son septième ciel. Caroline ne comprenait pas, elle était prête à se donner à lui mais il n'avait rien fait. La jeune femme se sentait sale et humiliée ! La rage l'envahit, elle se remit debout les larmes aux yeux et se rhabilla.

**C**aroline le suivit jusqu'à la voiture sans broncher, sa veste resserré sur sa gorge et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle grimpa en voiture sans dire un mot, sans le regarder. Elle était furieuse, il s'était joué d'elle et avait pris plaisir à ça. Comment avait-il pu ? N'était-il pas censé l'aimer ? Toutes ses tergiversions lui firent rouler de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues. Caroline ne cherchait pas à les arrêter, sa respiration était saccadée et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Klaus regardait la route, droit devant lui. Son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque larme de la jolie blonde. Une vague d'amertume naquit en lui, il regrettait d'être allé jusque-là. Elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, il avait encore agit sans réfléchir et il l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. La première femme à lui donner envie d'être meilleur, il l'avait blessé et jamais plus il n'aurait de chance avec elle. Il se sentait stupide et détestait ressentir ça ! Ils arrivèrent à la demeure de Klaus, les Hybrides avaient eus le temps de la terminer avant que Stefan l'oblige à s'en débarrasser. Klaus sortit de la voiture, Caroline ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Klaus savait qu'il devrait la ramener chez elle, auprès de sa mère et de ses amis mais il voulait aussi lui montrer quel genre d'homme il pouvait être. Il ne rêvait que de lui montrer combien il pouvait être doux et bon. Elle était la seule à qui, il voulait le montrer et devait saisir sa chance. Il fit le tour de la voiture d'un pas résolu et l'invita à sortir en lui tendant la main qu'elle ignora. Klaus prit une grande inspiration, il était vexé mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Caroline resta prostrée dans l'entrée sans savoir ce qu'il ferait encore d'elle. Klaus était partit dans le salon se servir un verre de bourbon et lui en proposa un qu'elle refusa poliment. Il savait qu'il devrait se montrer patient mais ça n'était pas vraiment son fort surtout en matière de femme. Il la rejoint dans l'entrée et prit son visage en coupe pour l'obligé à le regarder.

- Vous allez me contraindre à oublier ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Non… Souffla Klaus bien que l'idée lui ait traversé l'esprit. Je veux que tu saches que… euh… je suis désolé. Déclara-t-il avec difficulté.

Caroline le regarda avec des yeux ronds, les excuses n'étaient vraiment pas le fort de Klaus et le fait qu'il lui en fasse était à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! La jeune femme savait qu'il regrettait vraiment son geste, il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait blessé et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais elle devait le lui laisser croire.

- Je m'en fiche… souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures mortifiée de lui dire de telle parole. Elle savait que des excuses lui avaient coûté et qu'il ne les reformulerait pas de sitôt.

**K**laus recula d'un pas mal assuré, il était furieux. Il s'était excusé mais elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses ! Il eut l'impression de recevoir une claque en pleine figure, qu'elle lui arrachait le cœur et qu'elle le piétinait avec ses talons. Il reprit contenance et ne se fâcha pas, il avala avec difficulté sa salive puis dirigea son bras vers l'escalier comme s'il indiquait un chemin à prendre.

- Ta chambre est par là ! Déclara-t-il la voix rauque.

- Ma chambre ? Répéta Caroline perplexe.

- Oui ta chambre ! Répondit-il froidement.

**C**aroline n'insista pas et gravit les marches du grand escalier de marbre blanc. Elle arriva au premier étage et le suivi dans les dédales de couloirs qui la menèrent à une grande pièce d'une beauté renversante. Elle était immense, avec des plafonds hauts et des fenêtres gigantesques laissant passer les rayons du soleil. Une cheminée se dressait entre les deux baies. La chambre de Caroline ou plutôt ses appartements se composaient d'une partie chambre avec un immense lit à baldaquin en merisier acajou et d'une partie salon avec un canapé deux places vert. Ses appartements possédaient un immense dressing, une salle de bain avec baignoire à remous et un petit boudoir dans lequel elle y trouva la télévision LED ainsi qu'un petit bureau. Les yeux de Caroline brillaient tels ceux d'un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël, les idées de Klaus se perdirent en la contemplant s'extasier dans sa chambre.

- Je vais te laisser t'installer, Love. Déclara-t-il avec douceur avant de sortir sans attendre la réponse de Caroline.

**L**a jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, elle repensait aux événements de la journée : Tyler cherchant à se faire pardonner de sa morsure de la veille, sa rencontre avec Klaus chez Stefan, son père et Tyler cherchant à libérer ce dernier du lien qu'il avait avec Klaus et Klaus, encore, la kidnappant et la touchant à l'en faire trembler de désir. Caroline sentait encore ses mains sur elle, sa bouche prenant la sienne, ses doigts en elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme se caressait seul sur son lit et avait glissé sa main dans sa petite culotte et s'apprêtait à pénétrer un de ses doigts en elle.

- Eh bien ! Je te laisse quelques heures et je te retrouve dans de beaux draps, sans mauvais jeux de mots ! Plaisanta Leanne en observant Caroline se faisant du bien toute seule sur le lit.

La jeune femme se redressa paniqué et tomba sur le sol. Elle se releva et regarda Leanne d'un œil mauvais !

- Tu peux toujours me regarder de travers… Ça ne changera rien ! Déclara la jeune femme toujours vêtu de sa toge d'un blanc éclatant.

- Tu tombes toujours à pic. Bon fait moi sortir de là et repartons à ce-matin, j'ai encore gâché la journée ! Déclara Caroline.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Leanne.

- Euh… Allô ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis prisonnière chez Klaus ! Lui fit remarquer la Vampire.

- Oui et c'est merveilleux ! Déclara Leanne.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla Caroline.

- Comme ça, tu arrêteras de vouloir sauver le monde entier ! Rétorqua Leanne.

- C'est mon père que j'ai voulu sauvé et pas le monde entier ! S'emporta la Vampire qui sommeillait en elle.

- Oui et je n'en vois pas le problème mais j'ai des supérieures et eux ne veulent pas que tu le sauves. Expliqua Leanne.

- Tu as des supérieurs ? Répéta Caroline incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Et ne te défiles pas, tu as déjà réussi à occulté cette explication, il est temps qu'on y arrive !

Leanne roula des yeux, elle avait suffisamment observé Caroline pour savoir que la jeune femme n'en démordrait pas et reviendrait à la charge à chaque occasion. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret devant la coiffeuse et soupira.

- Je suis une fée ! Déclara-t-elle.

**C**aroline se retint de rire mais ses lèvres s'étiraient, c'était plus fort qu'elle, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle finit par éclater de rire. Leanne attendait que la crise de rire soit terminée pour continuer.

- Pardon, pardon ! Je suis désolée. Articula Caroline entre deux gloussements.

- Ça y est, tu as fini ? Lui demanda Leanne apparemment habituée à ce genre de réaction.

- Et tu es la fée bricoleuse comme Clochette ? Explosa Caroline dont le stresse de la journée retombait en même temps que la révélation de Leanne.

- Ah ah ah ! Très amusant ! Dans chaque pays et à chaque époque, nous avons porté différents noms, muses, nymphes, ménades, anges de la destinée… A chaque fois c'est pareil, nous sommes envoyées pour aider les êtres humains !

- Mais je ne suis pas humaine. Lui fit remarquer Caroline dont le fou rire s'était enfin calmé.

- Non mais en t'aidant à sauver Klaus, j'évite aux humains la domination de son fils ! Expliqua Leanne.

- Je sais qu'il a tué Klaus sous mes yeux et que par conséquent il a tué toute sa lignée dont moi mais en quoi est-il si dangereux ? L'interrogea Caroline.

- Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, je ne veux pas que ton esprit soit embrouillé par ça mais Liam à la possibilité de créer des Loups Garous rien qu'en les mordants mais aussi des êtres tels que lui. Dans le futur, il ne tuera pas seulement Klaus mais il tuera aussi Elijah et Rebekah !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit-elle en portant sa main à sa bouche. S'il les a tous tué ça veut dire…

- Qu'il n'y aura plus aucun vampire sur cette Terre et donc plus personne pour se mettre en travers de sa route ! Liam ne veut pas seulement être craint comme Klaus, il veut dominer le monde et asservir les êtres humains… Expliqua la fée avec gravité.

**C**aroline comprit l'urgence et saisit pourquoi les « supérieurs » de Leanne ne voulaient pas qu'elle sauve son père. Caroline était là pour Klaus et pour rien d'autre.

- Qui sont tes supérieurs ? Tenta Caroline. Les sorcières qui sont de l'autre côté ?

- Pas du tout ! Mes supérieurs sont… supérieurs à toutes ses sorcières qui se trouvent de l'autre côté. Répondit-elle en levant les sourcils et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

**C**aroline comprit qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de plus sur ses origines et ses supérieurs pour le moment peut-être un autre jour. La jeune femme s'assit face à Leanne et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit. Elle posa ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et repensa à nouveau à Klaus l'embrassant, la caressant de force pourquoi avait-il arrêté ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait l'amour alors qu'elle était prête à se donner à lui ?

- Parce qu'il ne le veut pas ! Répondit Leanne en se limant les ongles avec une lime qu'elle avait trouvée sur la coiffeuse.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu peux lire dans les pensées ? L'interrogea Caroline en se redressant brusquement.

- Je peux arrêter le temps, l'accélérer, lire dans les pensées, te faire voyager dans le temps et j'en vois des décharges d'énergies pures pour me défendre… Entre autre chose. Répondit la Fée.

- Houa, c'est mieux que Clochette ! Ne pût s'empêcher de dire Caroline. Attends ! Tu as dit qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Leanne hocha la tête. Impossible, il en avait envie et ça je peux te l'affirmer !

- Physiquement, il avait envie de toi mais Klaus est quelqu'un plein de contradiction… Laissa-t-elle deviner Leanne.

- Oh !... J'ai gémi, c'est ce qui l'a arrêté ! Comprit Caroline. Leanne hocha la tête à nouveau en signe d'affirmation.

- Il sait que tu le désires maintenant et que tu as été profondément blessé par son attitude pour le moins… Odieuse ! Il va tenter une nouvelle approche. Expliqua Leanne.

- Quel genre d'approche ? Lui demanda Caroline complètement perdue.

- Tu as connu le Klaus conspirateur, le Klaus destructeur, le Klaus séducteur et maintenant tu vas découvrir le Klaus protecteur. Ria Leanne.

- J'ai des doutes qu'il existe celui-là… Souffla la Vampire.

- Je serais toi, je resterais ouverte à toutes les possibilités. Déclara la Fée, une moue espiègle sur les lèvres.

**K**laus frappa à la porte mais attendit que la jeune femme daigne répondre. Caroline hésita et choisit selon les encouragements de Leanne de refuser qu'il entre. Elles purent sentir son désappointement même au travers de la porte. Caroline s'empêcha de pouffer de rire, en l'entendant aller et venir.

- J'aimerais pourtant que tu te joignes à moi pour le dîner. Insista-t-il avec douceur.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim ! Rétorqua la jolie blonde avec force.

- S'il te plaît ! La supplia-t-il la gorge tremblante d'énervement.

- Non ! N'en démordit pas Caroline.

- Tu es ici chez moi et je t'ordonne de venir dîner ! Hurla-t-il.

Caroline attendit l'assentiment de Leanne mais celle-ci secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Vous aurez beau hurler, je ne viendrais pas dîner avec vous ! J'ai bien comprit que j'étais votre prisonnière et dans ce cas, je reste dans ma cage doré ! Réplica Caroline avec verge.

Elle observa Leanne attendant un signe d'encouragement. Celle-ci leva le pouce pour lui signifier qu'elle était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Carline sourit reconnaissante. Si elle n'avait pas été là, elle aurait probablement cédé.

- Tu n'es pas ma prisonnière. Se défendit Klaus d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Tu es mon invitée.

- Une invitée forcée a resté sous votre toit et pas seulement à ça d'ailleurs… Finit-elle dans un murmure mais Klaus l'avait entendu.

- Je t'ai présenté mes excuses mais tu n'en as pas voulu. Répondit-il.

- Les excuses ne suffisent pas pour ce que vous m'avez fait. Vous m'avez salit, bafoué… Violé ! Hurla-t-elle à son tour, les larmes lui montant aux yeux sans s'en être rendu compte Caroline s'était approchée de la porte et s'était appuyée contre comme si elle cherchait à se blottir dans les bras de son Originel.

- Je sais… J'ai… J'ai été trop loin. Avoua-t-il la gorge nouée. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, je t'assure mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

- C'est trop tard… Déclara Caroline se laissant glisser le long de la porte. Le mal est fait.

- Et si, je te promettais de ne plus jamais refaire une chose pareille et de te montrer qui je suis en vérité. Lui proposa-t-il avec chaleur en se laissant glisser à son tour contre la porte.

- Plus jamais ? Insista Caroline.

- Plus jamais ! Promit-il.

**C**aroline se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte timidement. Klaus l'avait entendu et s'était remis debout à son tour. Il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit avec une légère appréhension et ils descendirent les marches de l'escalier ensemble vers la salle à manger, laissant une Leanne seule mais heureuse, dans la chambre de Caroline.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux ! »_

Se dit-elle en serrant ses mains jointes devant elle tout en fredonnant une petite berceuse vielle de plus de 2000 ans.

**C**aroline descendit les marches au bras de Klaus. Elle sentait son biceps contre son sein et frissonna du plus profond de son être. Klaus sentit un léger vibrement venant de Caroline mais il mit sa réaction sur le compte de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir plutôt dans la journée. Tous deux se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Klaus avait dressé une jolie table, nappe blanche, rose rouge, verres en cristal, argenterie et porcelaine de Limoge. Il tira la chaise pour que Caroline puisse s'asseoir. Jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait été aussi prévenant envers la jeune femme et elle adorait ça ! Klaus lui servit un succulent verre de vin, français ! Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'Originel avait des goûts raffinés et qu'il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour l'impressionner. La soirée fut un véritable ravissement, le dîner exquis et la conversation des plus conviviales. Le dîner terminé, les deux tourtereaux restèrent à table et continuèrent de parler.

- Dis-moi Caroline, quelles sont tes passions ? L'interrogea-t-il après lui avoir demandé quelles étaient ses rêves.

- Hum… Plutôt quelles sont les votre, Monsieur Mikaelson ? Lui demanda-t-elle en appuyant sa question d'un regard aguicheur.

- J'aime beaucoup la peinture mais tu as dû le remarquer ! Répondit-il.

- Euh… Oui, il y a beaucoup de tableau chez vous. Ria-t-elle avec douceur. La jeune femme entendit une chanson, elle n'en comprenait pas les paroles. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chanson ?

**K**laus avala une gorgée de vin avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main. Caroline hésita mais finit par la prendre, il la guida au milieu de la salle avant d'augmenter le son. La jeune femme reconnu aussitôt cette voix, incomparable, celle d'Edith Piaf mais elle ne connaissait pas la chanson. Klaus posa sa main dans le creux des reins de Caroline et l'attira à lui. Tous deux dansèrent l'un contre l'autre au rythme de la chanson. Klaus commença à traduire les paroles au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme ce qui eut le don de la faire à nouveau frémir :

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer_

_Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler_

_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_

_Je me fous du monde entier_

_Tant qu'l'amour innond'ra mes matins_

_Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains_

_Peu m'importe les problèmes_

_Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes_

Caroline virevoltait tout en douceur entre les mains adroites de Klaus. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux bleus-gris. Elle revint tout contre lui et il reprit à lui traduire la chanson, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille.

_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde_

_Je me ferais teindre en blonde_

_Si tu me le demandais_

Caroline ria quand il prononça « Je me ferais teindre en blonde ». Une chose qu'elle n'aura pas à faire, c'était évident. Son rire eut le don d'amuser Klaus à son tour mais qui continua malgré tout à traduire.

_J'irais décrocher la lune_

_J'irais voler la fortune_

_Si tu me le demandais_

_Je renierais ma patrie_

_Je renierais mes amis_

_Si tu me le demandais_

Caroline et Klaus se regardèrent dans les yeux. Autrefois à ces mots, elle aurait détourné le regard mais à ce moment précis, elle refusait de baissé le regard. Aucun de ses amis ne passait à elle alors pourquoi oublierait-elle son bonheur pour eux ?

_On peut bien rire de moi_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

_Si tu me le demandais_

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi_

_Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi_

_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_

_Car moi je mourrais aussi_

_Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité_

_Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité_

_Dans le ciel plus de problèmes_

_Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime_

A ce dernier couplet, les yeux de Caroline s'emplirent de larmes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux derniers instants de vie de Klaus. L'Hybride Originel le remarqua mais n'osa pas lui poser de question et la serra plus fort contre lui, baisant ses cheveux. Caroline se blottit tout contre lui, posa même sa tête sur son épaule.

_Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment_

* * *

_**Eh oui ! **_

_**J'ai osé le terminer sur cette magnifique chanson d'Edith Piaf – L'Hymne à l'Amour.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'est trop cucul la praline ou comme moi (si vous êtes fleurs bleues) vous l'avez adoré.**_

_**Faites-moi part aussi de vos petites théories sur la suite !**_

_**Sur ces quelques mots, je vous laisse à vos claviers pour m'écrire une petite review.**_

_**Merci d'avance.**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

_**Lilihammer56**_

_**PS : Prochain chapitre, Lundi 19 Août.**_


	7. Retour & Perte

_**Réponses au Review**_

_**- Xxelaurasmilexx : Hello ! Merci pour ta review, qui m'a vraiment impressionné par tous ces qualificatifs ! Je suis très touchée et aussi ravie qu'elle t'ait plu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Il est un peu plus long et riche en rebondissement. Je te fais de gros bisous et bonne lecture )**_

_**- Klausetcaroline : Coucou toi ! Merci pour tes deux review et merci aussi de m'avoir dit honnêtement ce que tu en pensais. Nous en avons déjà parlé et comme tu le sais j'ai exactement la même vision de Klaus que toi. Le passage de la forêt était très fort et peut-être choquant mais comme je te l'ai dit le meilleur de Klaus est à venir. Il va LARGEMENT se rattraper. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**_

_**- DearDineFS13 : Kikou ! Merci pour ta review. Ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Je suis très contente que ma fiction de plaise et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre continuera de te la faire aimer. Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

_**- AnonymeY : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci du compliment. En tant que Team Klaus avant tout, il est vrai que je fais attention à tous les détails de sa personne et ça depuis son arrivé dans TVD donc que tu l'ais remarqué et apprécié me touche beaucoup ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture )**_

_**- Noemie : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si ma fiction est merveilleuse mais je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle vous plaise tout en continuant à prendre du plaisir à l'écrire. Gros Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

_**- Elina : Kikou ! Merci pour ta review. Tu voulais voir un Klaus protecteur et bien en voilà ) Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**_

_**- Justine : Hello toi ! Merci pour ta review. Ravie que la fameuse scène romantique t'ais plu. Il est vrai que Caroline est sacrément dans la galère, elle est coincée entre sa mission et son amour pour Klaus qui devient de plus en plus fort. Mais, elle peut compter sur Leanne et surtout sur le Klaus de cette époque-là, qui n'est pas si machiavélique qu'il le laisse paraître. Je t'invite donc à lire la suite, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. En ce qui concerne ta question, oui, je suis la série True Blood et je l'adore ! J'aime beaucoup Sookie et Eric, bizarre ? LOL ! En tout cas, bonne lecture et gros bisous.**_

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

_**Désolée pour le retard de publication (de 24h), **_

_**J'ai été pas mal prise et ce chapitre est plus long de 1000 mots que les précédents.**_

_**Bon, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse lire mon travail.**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

**Retour et Perte**

**L**a nuit était tombée sur la petite ville de Mystic Falls depuis quelques heures mais Caroline n'était toujours pas couchée. En effet, la jeune femme, assise devant la coiffeuse de sa chambre au cœur du manoir de Klaus, se démaquillait tout en fredonnant la chanson d'Edith Piaf – L'Hymne à l'Amour. Cette soirée lui avait réchauffé le cœur, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que c'était bien la réalité et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Jamais, encore la jeune femme n'avait vécu de pareil moment même lorsqu'elle pensait au bal des Originels ou à celui des années 20 ou même encore à l'élection de Miss Mystic Fall, Caroline n'avait jamais encore ressentit pareil émerveillement avec Klaus. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine quand elle se remémora le souvenir de l'Originel la serrant contre lui et lui murmurant les paroles de la chanson. Caroline adorait qu'il soit tendre avec elle mais elle devait bien l'admettre, il était bien trop difficile de jouer la comédie quand il la couvait tel un trésor précieux. Elle devait pourtant lui faire croire qu'elle le détestait et aimait toujours Tyler de tout son cœur hors ce n'était plus le cas et ça depuis bien longtemps.

**C**aroline retira son débardeur, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle possédait une baignoire à remous et contait bien en profiter. La jeune femme fit couler l'eau, ajouta quelques sels de bains senteur lavande puis plongea à l'intérieur. Son corps se délassa aussitôt ce qui procura un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité à la jeune femme. Tout en barbotant, elle écouta les bruits de la maison. Elle l'entendait aller et venir. Contrairement, à ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé de lui, Klaus était réellement quelqu'un de solitaire qui ne possédait pas de personnel pour entretenir sa maison. Il débarrassait la table, mettait la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, elle pouffa de rire en l'entendant passer l'aspirateur.

_« Un vrai petit homme d'intérieur ! »_

Pensa-t-elle.

**U**ne porte claqua pourtant il n'était qu'eux deux dans la maison, la jeune femme se redressa et écouta plus attentivement ce qui se passait. Elle entendit alors les paroles d'un homme qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

- Klaus ! Ils étaient bien là où le Salvatore l'avait dit. Déclara l'inconnu.

- Parfait ! Se réjouie Klaus.

- Où est-ce que je les mets ? Lui demanda l'autre.

- Dans le grand salon ! Répondit Klaus.

**C**aroline se demandait bien de quoi, ils pouvaient parler. Elle sortit de son bain, se sécha et enfila le marcel blanc et le caleçon que Klaus lui avait prêté pour la nuit. Elle prit le temps de nouer ses cheveux hauts sur sa tête quand un grand crac résonna dans toute la maison. Elle sortit de la chambre en courant à vitesse Vampirique et elle se dirigea à l'endroit précis d'où était venu le bruit. Klaus était allongé dans le petit salon face contre terre, le cœur de la jeune femme se glaça d'effroi mais elle respira à nouveau lorsqu'elle le vit bouger :

- Eh ! Doucement, je viens à peine de terminer la restauration ! Railla-t-il en fonçant vers le grand salon.

Caroline le suivit hébété, se coupant les pieds avec les morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol. Elle poussa un petit cri quand elle vit Klaus ouvrir un cercueil et en sortir une dague pour frapper Elijah en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci les bras ouverts l'invitait à le faire. Les deux frères se stoppèrent aussitôt se rendant compte de sa présence. Klaus se redressa et cacha la dague derrière son dos comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit. Elle les regardait le visage rouge de colère mais les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres blanches tant sa peur avait été grande.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle la voix partant dans les aigus.

Les deux frères se regardèrent surpris par l'intervention et surtout l'inquiétude de la jeune femme.

- Nous remettons quelques petites choses au clair entre frère, Love. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tenta Klaus de la rassurer.

- Si, je puis me permettre, nous n'avons pas été présentés, il me semble ? Je suis Elijah.

- Ravie ! Répondit Caroline sèchement, ce qui dissuada Elijah d'aller plus loin dans la conversation. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien dans votre famille ! Vous devriez consulter, ça vous ferait pas de mal ! Railla la jeune femme en remontant dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres de voir que le plan de Leanne marchait. Elijah était en vie !

**K**laus et Elijah restèrent silencieux après l'intervention de Caroline. Klaus dagua à nouveau son frère, Kol, avant que celui-ci ne se réveille. Elijah regarda faire son frère.

- Je te fais la promesse de les libérer dès que nous aurons récupéré le dernier cercueil que Stefan Salvatore m'a volé.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-il. Kol est resté plus d'un siècle dans cet état et pour Finn s'est encore pire, ça fait plus de 900 ans !

- Ce cercueil contient quelque chose de très précieux à mes yeux et aux tiens… Commença Klaus avant de refermer le cercueil de Kol.

- Que contient-il ? Demanda Elijah perplexe.

- Notre mère ! Répondit Klaus.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai tué, Elijah. Ce n'était pas Mikael qui l'a tué mais moi ! Avoua Klaus.

Un poids s'échappa de ses épaules. Cela faisait 1000 ans, qu'il le gardait au fond de lui. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait avoué à qui que ce soit et il se sentait soulagé de l'avoir enfin révélé à son frère.

Elijah le regardait sans réellement le voir. Son frère avait tué leur mère, leur cachant la vérité depuis tout ce temps, accusant leur père de ce crime. Klaus lui laissa le temps de se remettre du choc.

- Comment as-tu pu ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un murmure.

- Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Elle venait de mettre en sommeil mon côté loup-garou et elle m'a rejeté. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher. Je lui ais arraché le cœur mais je m'en suis voulu aussitôt, Elijah. Tenta de lui expliquer Klaus.

Elijah sortit du salon et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Son frère sur les talons, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner.

- Non ! Klaus ! S'emporta l'aîné des frères Mikaelson. Laisses-moi le temps ! Acheva-t-il en gravissant les marches à la vitesse Vampirique.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il se retrouva face à face avec Caroline. La jeune femme avait entendu toute leur conversation. Elle le regarda les yeux larmoyants. Elijah passa près d'elle, s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Dès que vous en aurez la possibilité, n'hésitez pas à vous enfuir ! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Klaus vous tuera dès qu'il se sera lassé de vous. Lui confia-t-il avant de rentrer dans la première chambre qui se présenta.

**L**e visage de Caroline ne reflétait aucune émotion, elle avait suivi du regard le plus aîné des frères Mikaelson jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, le cœur gros, dans une des chambres d'amis. Caroline regarda à nouveau vers les escaliers sentant un regard sur elle. La jeune femme croisa le regard de Klaus, il était debout à la contempler, le regard malheureux. Le cœur de Caroline se serra voyant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur. La jeune Vampire se laissa glisser le long de la porte, elle tenta d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement pour empêcher ses larmes de couler mais le regard bleu-gris de Klaus et son air si abattu avait raison de tous ses efforts. Caroline éclata en sanglot, elle parvint à se lever et s'allongea sur son lit serrant le deuxième oreiller contre elle. La jeune femme aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, le réconforter, lui dire des mots qui l'auraient apaisé mais elle savait que le Klaus de cette époque-là n'était pas prêt pour ce genre d'attention et qu'elle aurait sans doute fait capoter le plan de Leanne. Elle continua de pleurer sur le chagrin de son amour pendant encore de longues heures, puis épuisé par ses larmes, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

**K**laus tournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle pleurait, il l'entendait et il sentait quelque chose au fond de lui, comme si une main invisible lui enserrait le cœur et le broyait avec force. L'Hybride Originel avait tout gagné ce-soir, il pensait avoir marqué des points avec Caroline mais le réveil de son frère l'avait pris au dépourvue et la jeune femme avait vu une partie de lui qu'il ne désirait pas qu'elle voit. Elle l'avait trouvé dans l'escalier en pleure et s'était enfuie dans sa chambre pour l'éviter. Klaus ne comprenait pas sa réaction, elle aurait dû apprécier de le voir ressentir des émotions et non pas le fuir comme elle l'avait fait. Il se persuada que la fuite de Caroline avait un rapport avec ce qu'Elijah lui avait dit, à propos de sa lassitude à son égard. Klaus soupira, il se rendit compte qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle ne lui donne sa confiance. Il sortit de son lit, les pleurs de la jeune femme l'agaçaient… Ou plutôt son impuissance face à ses larmes, l'énervait ! Il se sentait faible et il détestait cette sensation. Il descendit à son atelier et commença à peindre avec frénésie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait en ressortir mais il se défoula sur sa toile, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le gagne et qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé de son atelier, une bouteille de Bourbon à la main.

**L**e soleil brillait sur la petite ville de Mystic Falls pourtant l'été avait fait place à l'automne et les feuilles des arbres commençaient à tomber par dizaine. Caroline s'éveilla d'un profond sommeil sans rêve. Ses yeux étaient collés tant elle avait pleuré la veille. La jeune femme se redressa, les frotta avec douceur puis écouta les bruits de la maison. Le silence régnait, Caroline sortit de sa chambre toujours vêtu du marcel et du caleçon de Klaus. Elle descendit l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. La maison était en désordre, de toute évidence ni Elijah, ni Klaus n'avaient nettoyé les traces du combat. La jeune femme commença à fureter dans la maison à la recherche de ses propriétaires. Elle pénétra dans l'atelier de peinture, l'endroit qu'elle connaissait le mieux et qui la rassurait. Elle se stoppa sur le seuil observant un Klaus endormi, en position fœtale, une bouteille de Bourbon posée à même le sol et une trace de peinture lui barrant la joue. Elle sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ressemblait à un bébé ainsi endormi. Précautionneusement, elle referma la porte de l'atelier et revint sur ses pas quand elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Elijah. Son visage fermé inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Il est dans son atelier ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui ! Répondit-elle surprise par le ton dur de la voix de l'aîné.

Il passa à côté d'elle s'en s'arrêter et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Une force naquit en Caroline, l'obligeant à agir. Elle se précipita à vitesse Vampirique et se posta devant la porte empêchant Elijah de l'ouvrir.

- Non ! Dit-elle en écartant les bras en croix pour lui barrer l'accès.

- Je dois lui parler ! Répliqua Elijah qui n'avait absolument pas envie de perdre du temps.

- Et bien ça attendra plus tard, il dort ! Ordonna-t-elle en le fixant de son regard bleu-azur et les sourcils froncés.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Dit Klaus frottant sa joue barbue. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que Caroline barrait la route à Elijah.

- Klaus ? S'étrangla-t-elle en se retournant précipitamment.

Elle se retint de rire en constatant que le grand Hybride Originel était comme tout le monde lorsqu'il se levait, les cheveux en bataille, le regard vitreux et le teint fripé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible.

_« Vivement que je me réveille à côté de lui pour le voir chaque matin comme ça ! »_

Se dit-elle.

Klaus la regarda, un sourcil levé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle empêchait Elijah de passer. Il interrogerait son frère, il était conscient qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

- Love ? Demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

- Elle ne voulait apparemment pas que je te réveille mon frère. Déclara Elijah.

- Bah oui ! Déclara Caroline qui fut frappé d'une idée. Il est déjà de mauvaise humeur de nature alors mal réveillé, je n'ose pas imaginer !

**U**ne ombre passa sur le visage de Klaus, elle l'avait blessé, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'éviter son courroux. Elle ouvrit le frigo et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de poche de sang à l'intérieur. Elle soupira, Klaus s'abreuvait à la veine contrairement à elle. Caroline referma la porte du frigo et appuya sa tête dessus, en soupirant.

- Un problème, Love ? Dit-il en tentant d'être tendre mais ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui était resté en travers de la gorge et sa voix tremblait encore.

- Oui ! Je veux rentrer chez moi mais c'est impossible.

Klaus s'avança vers elle, collant le dos de la jeune femme contre la porte du frigo, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir t'en aller, Love ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle, tout en baisant le lobe de son oreille.

L'estomac de Caroline fit du saut à l'élastique. Elle le sentit descendre dans ses pieds, remonter à sa place, avant d'aller frapper dans ses poumons, lui coupant la respiration au passage et serrant son cœur. Caroline le regarda dans les yeux, résolue à jouer avec lui comme il prenait plaisir à jouer avec elle. Elle prit son visage en coupe, plongea son regard dans celui de l'Hybride, approcha ses lèvres des siennes puis les glissa vers le creux de l'oreille de Klaus tout en enroulant une de ses jambes autour de celle de l'Originel.

- Sûre et certaine ! Répondit-elle la peur au ventre, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir à son attitude pour le moins excitante.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Klaus. Il aimait jouer et elle y répondait en le surpassant même.

- Sweetheart, tu ne peux pas t'en aller maintenant nous n'avons pas fait connaissance convenablement. Souffla-t-il tendrement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous connaître davantage. Répliqua-t-elle comme si elle chuchotait.

- Je ne te demande que quelques jours. Laisses-moi te montrer qui je suis. Insista-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Caroline hésita mais se rappela que Leanne avait trouvé le fait qu'elle se trouve chez Klaus comme étant une bonne chose.

- Très bien ! Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle comme si, elle lui accordait la plus grosse faveur qu'on pouvait lui demander.

- Hum… Pourquoi pas une semaine ? Proposa Klaus.

- Non ! Deux jours ! Commença-t-elle à négocier.

- Six ! Rétorqua Klaus.

- Trois ! Dit Caroline dont le jeu commençait à l'amuser.

- Cinq et je n'irais pas plus bas, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt. Conclut-il.

- Pfff… Soupira la jeune femme. Va pour cinq jours mais j'aurais besoin de vêtements. Je ne vais pas rester en marcel et caleçon tout ce temps.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour me déplaire. Plaisanta-t-il. Mais soit, j'irais t'acheter des vêtements quand nous sortirons Elijah et moi tout à l'heure.

- Vous allez sortir et moi je dois rester ici ? S'enquit Caroline.

- Je ne serais pas longtemps partis, Love et dis-toi que tes amis Damon et Stefan seront présent pour dîner ce-soir. La rassura-t-il avec gentillesse tout en prenant son visage en coupe.

- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas dîner avec eux ! Répondit sèchement Caroline.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il surpris par la réaction de la jolie blonde.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que mes amis vont penser de moi, si je suis à table ce-soir ? Non, non, je ne dînerais pas avec vous ce-soir. Répondit-elle en tentant de retirer les mains de Klaus de son cou pour qu'il ne la sente pas vibrer de plaisir.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix. Je veux que tu dînes avec nous ! Ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine et sortir avec Elijah, la laissant seule, le corps électrisé par sa proximité.

**E**nervée, affamée et excitée, Caroline tenta de se changer les idées. Elle ramassa les morceaux de verres brisés et de bois qui avaient volés au travers du salon et passa l'aspirateur. Une fois, la demeure remise en état, elle se dirigea vers l'atelier et observa le tableau que Klaus avait peint durant la nuit. Il la représentait elle, debout en haut de l'escalier, les cheveux encore humides et ses yeux larmoyants. Il avait capté chaque détail de sa personne, sa détresse quand elle l'avait découvert si triste. Le cœur de Caroline se serra, impressionné que l'être, si cruel qu'il pouvait être, soit capable de tant d'empathie. Elle toucha le tableau et retira aussitôt les doigts ne voulant pas abîmer la toile qui n'était pas encore sèche. Un frisson parcourut son dos, elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle se retourna brusquement et découvrit Tyler.

- Caroline ! Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, à pas précautionneux. C'est moi, Tyler.

- Bah, je sais que c'est toi ! Rétorqua-t-elle surprise par son attitude.

- Klaus ne t'a pas contrainte ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Bien-sûr que non ! Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Oh Caroline ! Je suis si content de te voir. Déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui, jouant son rôle à la perfection.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? L'interrogea-t-elle. Si Klaus te trouve dans sa maison…

- Il est en ville avec son frère. Ils sont au Mystic Grill quand ils le quitteront Matt m'enverra un message mais on sera déjà parti.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne peux pas partir.

- Ah non ! Il t'a contrainte à ne pas sortir d'ici, c'est ça ? L'interrogea-t-il anxieux.

- Non ! Je lui ai promis de rester au moins cinq jours pour apprendre à le connaître. Expliqua-t-elle mais se demanda si elle avait bien fait de tout expliquer à Tyler car il la regardait incrédule.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui as promis un truc pareil ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je refuse et qu'il me contraigne ou pire qu'il me tut ? S'emporta-t-elle.

- Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Reconnu-t-il. Tu lui as peut-être fait une promesse mais tu peux ne pas la tenir. Tu es sa prisonnière et s'il veut que tu apprennes à le connaître dans ce cas-là, il n'a cas le faire à l'ancienne.

- Tu plaisantes-là ? L'interrogea-t-elle, complètement soufflé par ce que venait de lui dire son « petit-ami ».

- Bien-sûr, je préférerais qu'il ne s'approche pas de toi mais entre te savoir ici avec lui, a te faire draguer ou à l'extérieur avec nous, tes amis, pour te protéger de lui mon choix est vite fait. Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

Son portable sonna. Il regarda le message que Matt venait de lui envoyer. Il entraîna Caroline et la souleva du sol pour la conduire à l'extérieur sans qu'elle ne se blesse les pieds. Il utilisa sa rapidité de Vampire et la ramena le plus vite possible chez elle.

**I**ls pénétrèrent dans la maison, sans y être invité. Liz Forbes se trouvait dans son salon, les yeux rougis. Quand elle vit sa fille, elle la serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Caroline s'en voulut de passer du bon temps avec Klaus, alors que sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle. Les deux femmes se réconfortèrent l'une et l'autre, sous le regard bienveillant de Tyler.

- Tu peux nous laisser ! Claqua la voix de Liz en regardant froidement le jeune homme.

Caroline fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et regarda son « petit-ami » sortir sans broncher de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que Klaus t'a fait ? Demanda Liz inquiète.

- Rien ! Rien de bien méchant sauf que j'ai faim. Il n'y a pas de poche de sang chez lui. Répondit Caroline.

- Je vais t'en chercher assis-toi. L'invita sa mère avant d'aller lui chercher des poches de sang et de lui en ramener deux.

- Merci, Maman ! Dit Caroline en débouchant l'une des poches pour s'en délecter.

Elle vida la première rapidement puis s'attaqua à la seconde.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler ? Demanda Caroline une fois son repas avalé.

Liz prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes, plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer ma chérie… Commença Liz un nœud dans la gorge.

La jeune femme comprit aussitôt. Son père était mort et c'était ce que sa mère s'apprêtait à lui annoncer. Caroline prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- Ton père nous a quitté, Caroline. Il… Il est mort. Annonça Liz avec le plus de tendresse possible.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda la jeune femme aussitôt se demandant s'il était mort sans souffrance comme par le passé.

- Après que Klaus vous ait attaqué dans la forêt… Tyler avait besoin de sang et… et il a attaqué la première personne qu'il a rencontré. Expliqua Liz le plus calmement possible mais la colère perçait sa voix.

- Quoi ?... Tyler ? Tyler a tué papa ? Hurla Caroline les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas pu se contrôler. Tenta de la convaincre Liz mais s'était peine perdu, elle-même était furieuse et ne pouvait le cacher.

Caroline déambula dans le salon pour se donner une contenance ou pour se donner du courage, elle ne le savait pas mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle était incapable de se calmer. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser, que pendant que Klaus lui donnait du plaisir, même si c'était très malsain, son père était en train de se faire tuer par celui qui était censé être son « petit-ami ». Caroline se rassit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, repoussant ses cheveux blonds sur son dos, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle resta là, sans savoir combien de temps exactement sans bouger, ni prononcer une parole, une image gravée dans son esprit. Celle de Tyler se jetant sur son père et le vidant de son sang. La première fois que son père était mort, il avait fait le choix de mourir et de ne pas devenir un vampire hors là c'était différent. Il était revenu à Mystic Falls pour aider le « petit-ami » de la jeune femme et ce fut Tyler qui l'assassinat. Une sorte de grondement s'élevait du corps de Caroline, venant du plus profond de son être. La jeune femme grognait littéralement de rage, les petites veines noires autour de ses yeux apparurent, ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang. Caroline se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Elle fit couler l'eau du robinet et tenta de se calmer mais rien y fit pas même se répéter plusieurs fois le prénom de Klaus en boucle. Elle inspira et expira tout en fredonnant une mélodie, elle ne la reconnut pas aussitôt puis se la rappela enfin et chercha sur Youtube avec son portable. Elle écouta la chanson en boucle sur son portable, Edith Piaf – L'Hymne à l'amour. Caroline continua à la fredonner tout en repensant à cette soirée, jusqu'à ce que son visage redevienne normal. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se retrouva face à face avec sa mère.

- Est-ce que ça va ? L'interrogea Liz inquiète.

- Oui… Enfin non mais ça ira mieux ! Tenta de la rassurer Caroline. Je vais me changer.

Sa mère la regarda et acquiesça à la vue du marcel trop grand et du caleçon.

**P**lusieurs heures avaient passé, Caroline s'était changée et avait donné rendez-vous à Tyler au cœur de la forêt. La jeune femme était consciente qu'ainsi elle ne respectait pas le plan de Leanne et des supérieures de celle-ci mais elle se sentait tellement furieuse ! Il lui était impossible de laisser qui que ce soit, y compris Tyler, s'en sortir après ce qu'il avait fait à son père. Caroline attendait debout au milieu des arbres, vêtu d'un débardeur noir, d'un jean slim noir et d'une veste en cuir. Un craquement attira son attention, elle se retourna et le vit. Tyler se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, gêné, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- Regardes-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Caroline, je suis désolé… Commença-t-il.

- La ferme ! Hurla-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu… Comment as-tu pu tuer mon père ?

- Je… Je ne le voulais pas ! Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer. Klaus m'avait blessé gravement et j'avais besoin de sang…

- Attends-là, tu es encore en train de tout lui mettre sur le dos mais quand est-ce que tu apprendras à assumer tes responsabilités ? Se fâcha-t-elle laissant apparaître les petites veines sous ses yeux.

- Caroline, j'étais blessé… Et tu sais très bien ce qui se passe quand on est assoiffé de sang ! Lui expliqua-t-il en lui parlant comme à une enfant.

La jeune femme le regarda incrédule, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver pendant tout ce temps.

- En plus de tuer mon père, tu me prends pour une débile ? Railla-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire ! Se défendit-il.

- Je comprends très bien Tyler, tu as été trop faible, _encore,_ pour te contrôler. Dit-elle le plus méchamment possible.

- Comment ça _encore_ ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Tu n'as pas pu te contrôler quand tu m'as mordu. Tu n'as pas pu te contrôler quand tu as tué mon père… Commença-t-elle à énumérer.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, quand je t'ai mordu c'était parce que Klaus me l'avait ordonné ! Je te rappel, que je suis asservi à lui. Dit-il énerver en s'avançant menaçant vers la jolie blonde.

- Ah houai ? Stefan a bien résisté à la contrainte de Klaus, lui. Pourquoi toi, tu n'arrives jamais à résister ? L'interrogea-t-elle la voix tremblante de colère.

- On y est ! Les Salvatore sont de retour… Les Salvatore peuvent faire si, les Salvatore peuvent faire ça ! Les Salvatore sont tellement meilleurs ! Fit-il en imitant la voix suraiguë de la jeune femme.

La colère monta encore d'un cran chez Caroline. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait être si calme. Elle souffla un bon coup tout en fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser son côté Vampirique prendre le dessus mais elle devait bien l'avouer, Tyler l'agaçait et elle se surprit à vouloir lui arracher la tête.

- Tyler, on doit mettre un terme à notre relation. Déclara-t-elle la voix claquant comme un fouet.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris par cette décision.

- Je suis fatiguée, Ty. J'en ai assez d'être celle qui fait tous les efforts pour que notre couple tienne. Je t'ai aidé, soutenue, portée à bout de bras quand tu as dû affronter ta mutation. Je ne voulais pas que tu vives la même chose que moi, c'est-à-dire, te transformer seul mais nous devons l'admettre, notre relation est quelque chose de logique. On est passé de copains à amis puis amants. Ça n'a été que ça, il n'y a pas de passion entre nous, il n'y a… que du sexe ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

Tyler marqua un temps d'arrêt, il dût se remettre du choc. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu la plus grande claque de toute sa vie même lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était un loup-garou ou qu'il fut transformé en Hybride par Klaus, ce ne fut pas aussi choquant pour lui. Caroline considérait leur histoire que comme une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. La colère grondait en Tyler, jamais encore, il n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme elle et son attitude le blessait, certes, il l'avait fait souffrir mais il n'acceptait pas ses accusations. Caroline lui tourna le dos et commença à partir. La colère grandit encore un peu plus en lui, elle n'avait même pas la décence d'attendre qu'il réalise ou qu'il tente de la récupérer. Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Tyler avait attrapé la jeune femme par les cheveux et la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche, le visage collé contre l'écorce. La violence de l'impact tourna la tête de Caroline et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Paniqué, Tyler s'approcha d'elle, cherchant à la réveiller. Il approcha son visage de celui de la jolie blonde, passa une main dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle posa ses mains autour de son coup et tourna violemment. Les cervicales du jeune homme craquèrent et il s'affala sur Caroline. Elle repoussa son corps, se releva et s'enfuie.

**L**a jeune femme arriva chez elle, la nuit était tombée sur Mystic Falls. Caroline glissa sa clef dans la serrure de la porte de la maison. Tout était calme, un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur. Sa mère devait encore travailler tard ce-soir. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une poche de sang. Elle y trouva un mot de sa mère sur la table lui expliquant les raisons de son absence. Caroline l'ignora royalement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, la poche à la main. Quand elle entra à l'intérieur, elle sentit une présence bien avant de la voir. Elle alluma la lumière et le trouva assis sur un fauteuil. Klaus, les coudes sur les accoudoirs et les mains jointes la regardait intensément. Caroline déglutit, il devait penser qu'elle avait fui la maison et que par conséquent, elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse d'y rester pendant cinq jours.

- Je sais, je devais rester cinq jours et…

Klaus leva la main pour l'arrêter dans ses explications. Il se leva et marcha vers elle avec lenteur. Caroline le regarda, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, vêtu d'une veste noir par-dessus un pull fin gris foncé et d'un jean noir. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la regardant intensément dans les yeux. La Caroline de cette époque l'aurait tout bonnement envoyé promener, lui demandant de quitter sa maison sans y remettre les pieds mais cette Caroline de maintenant, celle qui était revenue du futur pour le sauver, venait de perdre son père pour la deuxième fois et cette Caroline-là avait besoin de l'homme qu'elle aimait. La respiration de la jeune femme saccada, elle sentait ses larmes monter, elles n'allaient pas tarder à couler. Klaus prit son visage en coupe et déposa un doux baisé sur son front. Caroline le regarda sans comprendre son geste, ni sa subite tendresse.

- J'ai appris pour ton père. Chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

Les larmes de la jeune femme roulèrent sans qu'elle ait pu les retenir. Elle éclata en sanglot tout en le regardant avec des yeux suppliants. Klaus ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Il avait pénétré dans la maison avec l'idée de la kidnapper et de l'obliger à tenir parole. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver dans cet état de fragilité, collé contre lui, s'agrippant au revers de sa veste, dans l'attente de quelque chose que Klaus ne savait absolument pas donné. Dans un geste désespéré pour l'empêcher de pleurer ainsi, il la serra contre lui, glissant un bras au creux de ses reins et lui caressant les cheveux tendrement de l'autre. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre son torse, ruinant de ses larmes la veste de l'Hybride. Caroline s'abandonna totalement à son Originel, oubliant le plan de Leanne, savourant cet instant de réconfort. Klaus n'osait plus bouger, lui qui ne comprenait rien à l'amour, à l'amitié et même à la famille avait réussi à l'apaisé. Il dût reconnaître qu'il adorait cette sensation. Les pleures de Caroline se calmèrent quelques peu. Klaus se demanda s'il devait la lâcher ou non mais la main de la jeune femme posée contre son torse serra plus fort le revers, comme si elle lui répondait silencieusement. Klaus souleva la jeune femme, qui enroula sans hésiter ses bras autour de son cou et la transporta jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea avec précaution. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, après avoir éteint la lumière et la serra dans ses bras. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement…

* * *

_**Voili, voilou,**_

_**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les précédents et que vous avez pris plaisir à me lire et à suivre les aventures de Caroline.**_

_**Je vous invite à me laisser une petite review, bonne ou mauvaise, selon votre ressentie.**_

_**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous.**_

_**Lilihammer56**_


	8. Funérailles

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus**_ : Coucou toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la review, tu sais bien que je ne t'en veux pas. Je peux comprendre que l'on n'a pas toujours les yeux rivés sur son écran. Je suis en tout cas très contente que les deux chapitres précédents t'aient plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Pour ce qui est de Tyler, malheureusement ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant que je vais me débarrasser de lui. J'en ai encore besoin. Et oui, pour le moment, il n'est pas très utile mais tu comprendra son intérêt bientôt ! Je te remercie sincèrement pour ta review. Gros bisous ma belle !

_**Justine :**_ Kikou ! Houa quel review ! J'étais sur le Q quand je l'ai découverte. Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments que tu en as fait. Tu me disais avoir adoré la petite bagarre entre les deux frères Originels et bien dans ce chapitre tu n'auras pas de bagarre entre eux mais plutôt un soutien indéfectible de la part d'Elijah et Rebekah envers Klaus. Ensuite, tu risques d'être un peu déçu car il n'y a pas ce que tu voulais dans ce chapitre mais je pense que tu me pardonneras vu la tournure :p Pour ce qui est des 4 vérités envers Elena, ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour mais promis ça va venir. Je sens d'ailleurs qu'elle va s'en prendre plein la figure après ce chapitre ! En ce qui concerne, le Klaroline tu devrais être ravie avec ce chapitre, bon pas comblée mais ils ont plusieurs scènes ensemble réellement adorable. Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus et j'espère t'avoir donné l'eau à la bouche !

_**Mel023 :**_ Coucou, contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

_**Klausetcaroline :**_ Salut ! J'ai bien rigolée en lisant ta review ma belle ! Alors que les choses soient claires, c'est moi qui ai écrit la fiction donc je suis la première à apprendre à Klaus comment réconforter quelqu'un (lol) ! Sinon pour être plus sérieuse, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent même s'il n'y a pas la chose qui t'intriguait enfin tu vas voir mais ça devrait quand même te satisfaire d'autant qu'il y a une nouvelle facette de ti-Klaus à découvrir ! Voilà, je crois t'avoir tout dit. Gros bisous.

_**Elo69 :**_ Coucou ! Oh merci pour ta review et merci pour tes merveilleux compliments. Je suis vraiment touchée et si tu trouvais que le précédent chapitre était riche en émotion prépares-toi car celui-ci est pire ! Je te fais de gros bisous et te remercie encore sincèrement.

_**Sabrina-visiteur :**_ Kikou ! Bon, je te préviens pas encore t'arrachage de cœur pour ce chapitre mais je te rassure il aura le droit de souffrir à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai encore besoin de lui malheureusement mais il joue tellement bien la tête de c*n ! Bref, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre et je pense qu'il devrait te plaire. Sinon merci pour ta review et pour l'idée car ce chapitre est officiellement ton idée. Je n'y avais pas du pensé et finalement ça a fait tilt dans ma tête en lisant ta review donc merci parce que ce chapitre est M.A.G.N.I.Q.U.E ! Gros, Gros Bisous

_**Odessa :**_ Salut ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre pour la suite. Bisous.

_**Caalypso94 :**_ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite. Bisous !

_**Selena Spears :**_ Salut toi ! Merci pour ta review et désolée pas encore de Leanne. Elle reviendra, je pense bien vite ne t'en fait pas. Sinon, si tu as adoré la dernière scène entre Klaus et Caroline alors tu devrais adorer celles qui sont présentes tout au long de ce chapitre. Encore merci et gros bisous !

_**Ludivine92 :**_ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite. Bisous !

_**Xxelaurasmilexx :**_ Hello ! No stress, t'es pas en retard pour publier une review. Tu peux en poster quand tu veux ma belle ! Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et je pense que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant… Voir peut-être même plus ! Merci pour ta review et Gros bisous!

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde**_

_**Encore merci pour toutes vos review qui m'ont réellement touchés.**_

_**Je dois vous dire que j'ai eu une période de flottement.**_

_**Je n'étais plus trop motivée pour écrire mais j'ai été reboustée par ma chère KlausetCaroline, **_

_**ainsi que part d'autres amis que j'aime énormément (merci à vous).**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**_

_**Il est vraiment très beau mais assez triste.**_

_**Néanmoins, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**_

* * *

**Funérailles**

**U**ne brise légère souffla au travers de la fenêtre de la chambre de Caroline soulevant le rideau avec douceur. Klaus allongé, tenait toujours serré dans ses bras la jeune femme endormie paisiblement, son visage niché au creux de son cou et une de ses mains posées sur son torse. Il l'observait avec ravissement, l'enveloppant d'un regard protecteur. L'Hybride caressa avec délice sa crinière blonde aussi douce qu'une étoffe de soie. Son téléphone portable sonna, il le sortit précautionneusement de sa poche de jean veillant à ne pas troubler le sommeil de son petit Ange. Il constata que le message venait de son frère aîné, Elijah. Il prit note de l'arrivé des Salvatore et se résolut à quitter Caroline pour se rendre au dîner organisé afin de récupérer le dernier cercueil, celui de sa mère, Esther. Klaus se dégagea, à regret, de l'étreinte de la jolie blonde et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour s'en aller sans être vu par la mère de cette dernière.

- Il y a une porte d'entrée, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas ? Railla-t-elle encore endormie.

- Je suis au courant, Love, mais à moins que tu souhaites que ta mère découvre ma présence ici, il y a tout intérêt à ce que je passe par la fenêtre ! Rétorqua-t-il le plus doucement possible.

- Non merci ! Je préfère qu'elle n'en sache rien. Répondit-elle… Ce n'est pas ce-soir, le dîner avec Damon et Stefan ? L'interrogea-t-elle se rappelant soudainement l'invitation de Klaus.

- En effet ! Répondit-il le cœur joyeux à l'idée que la jeune femme s'en souvenait et qu'elle allait éclairée cette soirée par sa présence.

- Je crois me rappeler que vous m'avez invitée à ce dîner ? L'interrogea-t-elle en se dégageant des couvertures pour aller se tenir debout devant lui.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu y assistes ! Déclara-t-il la voix pleine de chaleur.

La jeune femme se sentait exténuée. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de participer à ce dîner et se savait trop faible pour affronter les remarques acerbes des deux frères quant à sa présence.

- Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi… Je vous jure que je tiendrais ma promesse mais je suis trop fatiguée pour participer au dîner. Expliqua-t-elle à l'Hybride.

Klaus ne dit pas un mot. Il ne laissa rien paraître de sa déception mais au fond de lui, il bouillait. Il comprenait ce que la jeune femme vivait et ne pouvait pas la forcée à quoique ce soit. Il enjamba la fenêtre près à sauter quand il sentit sa main posée sur la sienne.

- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle émue qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque désobligeante et qu'il respecte sa décision.

- Ce n'est rien, mon Ange. Rétorqua-t-il de sa voix rauque, pour la rassurer.

Il sauta prestement de la fenêtre et atterrit debout sur la pelouse. L'hybride lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme et disparut dans la nuit à vitesse vampirique.

**A**u petit matin, Caroline s'éveilla de bonheur, en entendant sa mère remuer dans la maison. Elle se leva et la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Sa mère était vêtue de son uniforme de Sheriff. Caroline comprit qu'elle allait encore travailler alors qu'elles devaient organiser les funérailles de son père. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et commença à manger ses céréales, bien que l'appétit ne fût pas au rendez-vous. Sa mère l'observait attendant une remarque de sa part mais là encore, Caroline n'en avait pas la force. Elle remarqua que personne ne faisait réellement d'effort autour d'elle hormis Klaus et elle le remerciait intérieurement d'éclairer ses jours sombres depuis son retour dans le passé. Liz Forbes lui tendit une feuille avec un tas de chiffre lui expliquant les dépenses qu'elles pouvaient se permettre pour payer les obsèques de son père.

- C'est tout ? S'étonna la jeune femme du peu de leur moyen.

- Oui, c'est tout ! Rétorqua Liz désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

- D'accord. Se résolue Caroline qui ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur à sa mère.

Elle faisait de son mieux et la jeune femme le savait.

- Pourrais-tu organiser l'enterrement de ton père ? Hésita Liz.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla la jeune fille.

- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais j'aimerais sincèrement que ça soit toi qui t'en charge… Commença la mère de la jeune femme. Si, tu ne le peux pas, je comprendrais et Carol Lockwood s'est propo… Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Caroline lui avait pris la feuille des mains.

- Je m'en occupe ! Je ne veux pas que les Lockwood s'en mêlent. Ils ont fait suffisamment de mal comme ça ! Cracha la jolie blonde.

- Carol n'est pas responsable des actes de son fils. Souffla Liz avec tendresse pour apaiser la tension de sa fille.

- En partie quand même. Elle aurait mieux élevé son fils, il ne se serait pas pris pour le nombril du monde et aurait pensé aux autres avant lui ! Conclut Caroline en sortant de la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**U**ne heure plus tard, Caroline garait sa voiture devant la boutique des pompes funèbres. Seul magasin de Mystic Falls qui ne connaissait pas la crise ! La jeune femme soupira, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle organiserait de sitôt les funérailles d'un de ses parents. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux en pensant à la peur et à la souffrance que son père avait dû ressentir, seul au beau milieu de la forêt, à la merci d'un hybride. Elle battit des paupières et pris une grande inspiration pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Une fois calmée, elle sortit de la voiture et pénétra à l'intérieur de la boutique. Des centaines de variétés de fleurs s'étendaient sur des présentoirs, une odeur de fleurs mélangée à de l'encens parfumait la boutique. Des modèles de pierres tombales se dressaient dans une salle adjacente ainsi que des modèles de cercueils. Le cœur de Caroline se serra à leurs vues. Une petite femme replète arriva de l'arrière-boutique, son visage marqué par les rides pétillait malgré le travail qu'elle exerçait. Ses lunettes carrées lui donnaient un air sérieux mais qui démontraient en fait un sens des affaires aiguisés.

- Mlle Forbes ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Bonjours, Mme Sears ! Répondit la jeune femme.

- J'ai appris pour votre père. J'ai été très attristée d'apprendre la nouvelle de sa disparition. C'était un homme bien avec un grand respect pour toutes nos traditions et un sens des valeurs exceptionnelles. L'encensa-t-elle.

Caroline sourit à ses paroles réconfortantes. Il serait un peu plus facile avec elle d'organiser les funérailles.

- Je suis venue pour… pour préparer les obsèques de mon père. Déclara la jolie blonde.

Elle lui tendit la feuille, que sa mère lui avait donnée le matin même, pour aussitôt bien faire comprendre leur situation financière.

- Oh mais tout a déjà été pris en charge, Mlle ! Déclara Mme Sears.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Caroline. Par qui ? Demanda-t-elle effrayé à l'idée que Carol Lockwood veuille payer les funérailles de son père pour tenter d'effacer les erreurs de son fils.

- Hum… Un certain, Niklaus Mikaelson ! Déclara Mme Sears. Vous savez la nouvelle famille qui s'est installée à Mystic Falls… Enfin, vous devez le savoir puisque votre ami se charge de tout l'aspect financier de l'enterrement.

- Euh ! Oui, oui, je sais qui sont les Mikaelson ce qui m'étonne c'est que Klaus prenne tout en charge… Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Réfléchit Caroline à haute voix.

- Il savait que vous ne voudriez pas de son aide mais il m'a chargé de vous dire que vous seriez libérée de votre promesse. Expliqua Mme Sears. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire !

- Moi, je sais… Souffla Caroline qui comptait bien tenir sa promesse et rembourser Klaus.

- Oh ! Il a choisi le cercueil, pour vous libérer du choix le plus difficile. Expliqua la vendeuse. Mais si vous désirez le voir, je vous le montre.

Caroline hésita mais elle voulait savoir dans quoi son père allait reposer. Mme Sears la guida dans la salle adjacente. La blonde prit sur elle pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elles traversèrent la salle jusqu'aux cercueils. La femme lui montra celui que Klaus avait choisi. Il était en merisier rouge vernis avec de longue poignée de chaque cotés. L'intérieur était tapissé d'un magnifique tissu en satin couleur champagne. La jeune femme trouvait le choix de Klaus parfait et elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour son père. Son Hybride l'avait libéré de cette contrainte et elle ne pourrait jamais l'en remercier assez.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a un cadre qui fait tout le tour du cercueil… Commença Mme Sears. Caroline acquiesça tout en passant les doigts dessus. Beaucoup de gens font graver le nom, le prénom ainsi que les dates de naissance et de mort du défunt mais Mr Mikaelson a eu une autre idée et vous laisse le loisir de décider.

- Quelle est son idée ? Demanda Caroline qui se doutait qu'elle serait bonne.

- La voici. Dit Mme Sears en lui présentant une esquisse réalisée par Klaus.

Elle représentait une guirlande de fleurs entremêlées. Caroline distingua des lys et des roses. La jeune femme trouvait le dessin d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle le prit et l'observa avec attention. Elle remarqua alors que sur les tiges des fleurs se dessinaient le prénom de Bill, ainsi que celui de Liz et de Caroline. Ses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle se retint de pleurer avec difficulté.

- Il voudrait que l'esquisse soit reproduite tout autour du cercueil, sur la bande que vous m'avez montrée ? Demanda Caroline la gorge serrée.

La vendeuse acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Caroline lui donna son accord et choisit ensuite les fleurs et la pierre tombales de son père. Elle rendit visite ensuite au pasteur qui organiserait les funérailles. Une fois sa désagréable mission réalisée, la jeune femme prit le chemin de la demeure Mikealson. Elle devait le voir, le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait mais surtout pour être près de lui.

**L**a voiture de Caroline s'engagea sur le chemin de l'immense manoir. Elle alla frapper à la porte puis attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Kol Mikaelson. Le Vampire était enfin réveillé et Caroline se rappela que le fameux dîner entre les frères Mikaelson et les frères Salvatore avait débouché sur le réveil de tous les Originels dont celui d'Esther ! La jeune femme fut glacée d'effroi en repensant à la sorcière qui fût prête à sacrifier tous ses enfants ainsi que tous les Vampires du monde pour ne tuer que Klaus ! Elle l'avait complètement oubliée.

- Hello Beauté ! Déclara Kol avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bonjour ! Est-ce que Klaus est là ? S'enquit la jolie blonde.

- Oh mais il y a beaucoup mieux que lui… Moi ! Dit le plus jeune des mâles Originels.

Caroline le regarda stupéfaite par sa désinvolture et son assurance. Elle aperçut Klaus venant à sa rencontre. La jeune femme força le passage, bousculant doucement Kol sur son passage. Le jeune homme en fût amusé. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le regarda dans les yeux et le tapota sur l'épaule :

- L'important c'est que vous y croyez, Mr… ?

- Kol Mikaelson ! Répondit-il amusé par la force de caractère de la jolie blonde.

Il prit sa main sur son épaule et y déposa un chaste baisé. La jeune femme ne put s'empêché de sourire. Elle rougit légèrement, en sentant Klaus arrachée sa main de l'emprise de son frère.

- C'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé de baver sur sa main comme ça ! Ronchonna-t-il.

Kol éclata de rire mais il se stoppa dès que son frère lui décocha un regard noir. Klaus passa le bras de la jeune femme sous le sien et la guida dans son atelier.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Lui demanda-t-il, une fois les portes de la pièce refermées derrière eux.

- Je voulais vous remercier ! Dit-elle incapable de détacher son regard du visage serein de son aimé.

- Et tu n'auras jamais à le faire, Love ! Déclara-t-il en versant de son meilleur Bourbon dans deux verres. Il en tendit un à Caroline qui l'accepta gênée par sa générosité.

- Bien-sûr que si. Insista-t-elle.

- Non !

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle curieuse de connaître ses motivations.

Klaus ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait fait par attachement pour elle ou parce qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de son père. En vérité, Klaus était conscient de son erreur en ayant transformé Tyler en Hybride, il avait condamné le père de cette dernière et l'avait ainsi donc fait souffrir.

- Les raisons qui m'ont poussées à agir, ne te regardent pas, je le crains. Déclara-t-il sèchement afin de couper court à toutes questions.

- Je crois que si, au contraire ! Je suis très touchée de ce que vous avez fait mais que vous le vouliez ou non les raisons me regardent ! Insista-t-elle.

- Très bien ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai fait pour te mettre plus facilement dans mon lit ! Mentit-il regrettant amèrement ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Amèrement et douloureusement aussi, Caroline lui donna une gifle si violente qu'il crut bien que sa tête allait rouler sur le sol ! Klaus écarquilla les yeux et se dit qu'il ne l'avait pas volé celle-là.

- Menteur ! Cracha-t-elle en sortant de l'atelier.

Klaus se massa la joue plus blessé dans son orgueil que dans son physique. Il la laissa partir le cœur serré mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui courir après. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de courir après une femme mais en plus, il risquait de se prendre une autre gifle de l'autre côté.

**C**aroline gara sa voiture vivement, en colère contre Klaus. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas agi pour la mettre dans son lit mais par amour mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le lui avouer. Elle qui avait besoin de réconfort ne l'obtenait de personne. Aucun de ses soi-disant amis n'étaient venus la voir, aucun d'eux n'avaient pris de ses nouvelles. Elle venait de perdre son père mais personne ne s'en souciait. Elle se rappela que seule, Miss Gilbert avait le monopole du deuil ! Elle sortit de sa voiture en se rappelant d'une phrase de Rebekah, le monde ne tournait pas autour d'Elena et pourtant tout semblait à penser le contraire. Caroline glissa la clef dans sa porte furieusement et crut qu'elle allait la casser tellement sa rage était grande !

- Ne soit pas fâché contre Nik ! Déclara la voix de Rebekah dans son dos.

Caroline se retourna vivement et découvrit la sœur cadette en bas de son perron. Les cheveux tirés en arrières en une queue de cheval.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea Caroline froidement se rappelant soudain que Rebekah n'était en rien responsable ni des agissements de son frère, ni du désintérêt de ses amis et qu'au contraire dans le futur Rebekah la libérerait de la contrainte de Silas. Pardon ! Je suis énervée mais ça n'est pas contre toi. S'excusa Caroline avec douceur.

- Je sais ! Mon frère a un talent naturel pour nous mettre les nerfs en pelote. Déclara l'Originel.

Caroline sourit à l'entendre prononcer une expression aussi désuète mais Rebekah venait de passer près de 100 ans dans un cercueil et n'était pas très au fait des expressions du 21ème siècle.

- Oh ça oui ! Je l'ai déjà bien remarqué ! Ria Caroline.

- Il tient beaucoup à toi. Depuis qu'il marche sur cette Terre, tu es la seule qui lui donne l'envie d'être meilleur. Déclara l'Originel.

Caroline ne sut quoi répondre, elle était très touchée par ce que Rebekah venait de lui dire.

- Je… Euh ! Je ne pense pas l'influencer comme ça ! Répondit Caroline quand elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Bien-sûr que si ! Klaus paye les funérailles de ton père non pas pour te mettre dans ton lit, ça si tu y consens un jour ça sera le bonus mais il le fait car il tient à toi et parce qu'il se sent coupable. Déclara Rebekah.

- Coupable ? Mais coupable de quoi ? L'interrogea Caroline abasourdie.

- Il a fait de Tyler un Hybride, s'il l'avait tué ou s'il l'avait laissé être seulement un loup-garou, ton père serait encore en vie ! Expliqua Rebekah.

Caroline aurait voulu rassurer Klaus, qu'il n'était en rien responsable de sa mort. Le destin en était le seul coupable. C'était la deuxième fois que son père mourait et la première fois, il avait été poignardé par Alaric et avait fini par refusé de se transformer en Vampire.

- Il ne doit pas s'en vouloir. Il l'a transformé mais il n'est pas responsable du choix que Tyler a fait en tuant mon père ! Déclara Caroline avec douceur.

Rebekah lui sourit.

- Je le rassurerais alors. Il sera ravi de l'apprendre, j'en suis persuadée ! Dit Rebekah en se préparant à partir.

- Tu veux entrer ? Lui demanda Caroline.

- Euh ! Je… Euh ! Je ne peux pas seule un être humain peut m'inviter à entrer. Expliqua Rebekah.

- Je le sais mais ma mère est rentrée. Rétorqua Caroline.

- Tu crois qu'elle voudra ? S'enquit Rebekah.

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour choisir ma robe pour demain. Expliqua Caroline qui ne voulait pas choisir sa tenue pour l'enterrement de son père seule.

Rebekah accepta et après une conversation houleuse entre Liz et Caroline, elle fut invitée à entrer dans la maison. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans la chambre et trillèrent les vêtements susceptibles de convenir pour l'enterrement.

**L**iz invita Rebekah à dîner avec elle deux et elle accepta avec joie. La mère de Caroline reconnut auprès de sa fille que l'idée d'inviter Rebekah était excellente et que Liz la trouvait charmante. Caroline reconnut que l'Originel était réellement sympathique quand on lui laissait une chance de la connaître. Les trois femmes dînaient paisiblement lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Liz se leva laissant Rebekah et sa fille parler. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée d'Elena et Bonnie. Caroline regarda ses deux amies, apparemment gênées d'arriver si tard.

- Salut Caroline ! Dit Elena tentant d'être souriante.

Bonnie ne dit rien et vint prendre Caroline dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû venir avant.

Caroline ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait que Bonnie rattrapait le temps perdu avec sa propre mère. Rebekah sourit à la sorcière comprenant cette dernière bien mieux que quiconque. Elena s'avança à son tour et remarqua alors l'Originel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? L'interrogea le brune.

- J'ai été invitée pour dîner par Mme Forbes et Caroline. Répondit Rebekah, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Liz, Caroline ! Vous devez savoir qu'elle a tenté de me tuer hier soir ! Les prévint Elena dans l'espoir de les voir la mettre dehors.

- Nous le savons déjà ! Répondit Liz en débarrassant la table.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Elena du peu d'inquiétude de Liz. Tu l'as contrainte ? S'énerva-t-elle en toisant l'Originel.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour débattre de ce genre de chose mais si tu y tiens… Non ! Je ne les ai pas contrainte ni l'une, ni l'autre. D'une parce que je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire. De deux ça m'est totalement impossible car elles prennent toutes les deux de la Verveine !

Elena ne savait que répondre. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, c'était surréaliste pour elle ! Rebekah se leva aidant ainsi Liz a débarrassé pendant que Bonnie serrait toujours Caroline dans ses bras, ne tenant apparemment pas compte de la présence de l'Originel. Elena prit sur elle pour ne pas claquer la porte et s'en aller. Elle resta jusque tard dans la soirée. Elle était furieuse, Caroline leur raconta que Klaus payait les obsèques de son père et un magnifique cercueil. Bonnie semblait impressionnée par la générosité de l'Hybride et approuvait le choix que les deux Vampires avaient fait pour la tenue de Caroline.

**A**u petit matin, Caroline s'éveilla péniblement. Elle avait trouvé le sommeil très tard dans la nuit et il avait été particulièrement agité. La jolie blonde sortit de son lit et étira son corps parfaitement sculpté. Elle ne put rien avalé tant son estomac était noué. Elle se prépara directement et se vêtit de la robe noire à manche 3/4 que Rebekah et elle avaient choisi la veille. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon et se maquilla très légèrement. Elle sortit de sa chambre fin prête. Liz aussi était vêtue et coiffée. Là, encore Rebekah et Caroline avait choisi sa robe. Les deux femmes s'observèrent. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, elles savaient qu'elles se trouvaient ravissantes. Elles s'avancèrent dans l'allée pour rejoindre leur voiture mais une limousine noire se gara devant leur maison. Un homme en costume noir sortit et ouvrit la portière. Liz le regarda surprise. Il lui expliqua qu'il était envoyé pour les conduire au cimetière. Il présenta ses papiers et son contrat de travail au Sheriff qui dû reconnaître que ce n'était pas une erreur. Caroline et sa mère s'installèrent à l'intérieur et la voiture démarra. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes jusqu'au cimetière de Mystic Falls. Elles marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'emplacement où serait inhumé Bill Forbes. Les personnes venues rendre un dernier hommage avançaient juste derrière Caroline et sa mère. Ils s'installèrent tout autour de l'emplacement. Les plus proches parents se placèrent derrière Liz et Caroline. Le soleil baignait l'assemblée de ses rayons chaleureux. Les deux femmes serrèrent leurs mains plus fort quand le cercueil s'avança porté par quatre hommes qui marchaient en rythme avec la chanson choisie par Caroline.

_Tu as passé tout ton temps à attendre_

_Cette seconde chance,_

_Cette cassure qui réglerait tout._

_Il y a toujours une raison_

_De ne pas se sentir assez bien,_

_Et c'est dur en fin de journée._

_J'ai besoin de me distraire,_

_De me libérer comme il faut._

_Le souvenir suinte de mes veines._

_Laisse-moi me vider_

_Et m'alléger et peut-être_

_Que je trouverai un peu d'apaisement cette nuit._

_Dans les bras d'un ange,_

_Envole-toi loin d'ici,_

_De cette sombre et froide chambre d'hôtel,_

_Et de l'éternité que tu crains._

_Tu es sorti de l'épave_

_De ta contemplation silencieuse._

_Tu es dans les bras d'un ange._

_Puisses-tu y trouver le repos_

_Tu es si fatigué d'aller droit_

_Et à chaque fois que tu te retournes,_

_Il y a des charognards et des voleurs dans ton dos_

_Et la tempête qui continue de tourner._

_Tu continues de construire le mensonge,_

_Que tu as créé pour tout ce que tu ratais._

_Ça ne fait aucune différence._

_Que de s'échapper une dernière fois..._

_C'est plus simple de croire en cette douce folie, oh !_

_Cette formidable tristesse qui me fait plier les genoux._

_Dans les bras d'un ange,_

_Envole-toi loin d'ici,_

_De cette sombre et froide chambre d'hôtel,_

_Et de l'éternité que tu crains._

_Tu es sorti de l'épave,_

_De ta contemplation silencieuse._

_Tu es dans les bras d'un ange._

_Puisses-tu y trouver le repos._

**C**aroline détourna le regard incapable de supporter la vue du cercueil dans lequel reposait son père. Elle ferma ses paupières ne voulant pas pleurer. Elle se voulait forte pour sa mère. Caroline sentit un frisson la parcourir, quelqu'un ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle leva le regard et découvrit en face d'elle tous les membres de la famille Mikaelson, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Finn et même Esther avaient fait le déplacement. Seul, l'emplacement les séparait. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le cercueil, tous sauf un, Klaus ! Il scrutait son visage, inquiet. La jeune femme tenta de lui sourire mais elle dût lui faire sa pire grimace. Klaus la regarda intensément. Elle sentit un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir. Il utilisait ses facultés d'Originel pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Caroline le remercia en ne remuant que ses lèvres mais il la comprit et lui sourit à nouveau. Le cercueil fut déposé devant Caroline et sa mère, sur un promontoire prévu à cet effet. Le pasteur commença alors la messe. Bonnie n'en revenait pas de la présence de tous les Originels. Elle se demanda si Michael et Esther ne les avaient pas trié sur le volet parce qu'ils étaient tous beaux sauf peut-être l'un deux qui n'étaient pas à son goût. Elena se pencha vers son amie.

- Tout va bien ? Chuchota-t-elle. Tu n'arrêtes pas de les fixer.

- Tu as remarqué que tous les Originels sont là ? L'interrogea Bonnie en murmurant à son tour.

- Oui ! Ils doivent vouloir s'intégrer ! Déclara Elena sur le même ton de confidence.

- Je me doute mais c'est vraiment étrange, tu as vu comme ils sont tous beaux ? Chuchota Bonnie réellement impressionnée.

- Pas mon genre ! Fit l'autre en murmurant.

- Pas étonnant, tu as les deux Salvatore qui te courent après. Déclara Bonnie tout bas.

Elena ne lui répondit pas. Bonnie pensa l'avoir vexée mais elle suivit le regard de son amie et découvrit Tyler. Une rage grimpa dans la sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Se demanda Bonnie.

- Aucune idée ! Répondit Elena en s'avançant vers Tyler passant devant toutes les personnes rassemblées, Bonnie sur ses talons.

Klaus vit la petite Gilbert et la sorcière sortirent de la foule, il suivit leur regard et remarqua Tyler. Il quitta sa famille et s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes.

- Restée auprès de Caroline. Elle va avoir besoin de vous. Leur ordonna-t-il.

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées en direction du jeune Hybride. Elena et Bonnie ne discutèrent pas et retournèrent s'asseoir. Elijah leva les yeux et surprit le petit manège d'Elena et Bonnie. Il remarqua la disparition de son frère et le chercha du regard. Il l'aperçut se dirigeant vers Tyler. Elijah s'échappa à son tour attirant le regard de Caroline. La jeune femme ne ressentait plus le réconfort de Klaus. Il avait disparu et elle commençait à sombrer. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. Rebekah était apparue près d'elle.

- Il n'en a pas pour longtemps. La rassura-t-elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille, ne troublant pas plus la cérémonie.

**K**laus s'avançait vers Tyler. Il mourait d'envie de lui arracher le cœur mais il ne souhaitait pas gâcher les funérailles du père de Caroline. Il souffla un grand coup pour se donner la force de se maîtriser.

- Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ? Lui demanda-t-il avec rage.

- Je pourrais vous retourné la question ! Rétorqua Tyler sûr que Klaus ne lui ferait rien dans un lieu public.

- Tu as tué le père de Caroline et tu te présentes à ses funérailles mais tu es un grand malade ! S'emporta Klaus.

- Autant que vous ! Répondit Tyler à l'attaque.

Klaus posa la tranche de ses mains jointes contre ses lèvres, inspirant et expirant avec force. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le tuer. L'Hybride Originel avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses pulsions et la colère qu'il ressentait envers ce chiot le faisait trembler de rage. Une main se posa avec douceur sur son épaule, Klaus se retourna et remarqua la présence de son frère.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, Mr Lockwood ? Demanda l'aîné avec calme réajustant la manche de sa veste.

- Je suis là pour soutenir Caroline ! Rétorqua Tyler. C'est MA petite-amie. Déclara-t-il en lançant un regard à Klaus.

L'Hybride Originel s'avança pour le tuer mais Elijah le retint.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu, ni le moment de marquer votre territoire, Messieurs ! Déclara Elijah. Mlle Forbes souffrent suffisamment aujourd'hui pour ne pas lui imposer vos querelles.

Klaus se ravisa et se calma quelque peu. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère et toisa Tyler.

- De plus, Mr Lockwood, je vous conseille de patienter encore quelques temps avant de vous déclarez encore comme étant le petit ami de Caroline. Lui conseilla Elijah.

- Et pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea Tyler qui passa pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était.

Klaus le regarda stupéfait par sa question, Elijah ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de lui répondre.

- Mais parce que vous avez tué son père !

Tyler se rendit compte de sa bêtise et quitta le cimetière en courant.

**L**a cérémonie était enfin terminée, le cercueil descendu dans la tombe et Caroline ainsi que sa mère avaient reçu les condoléances de toutes les personnes présentes. Liz se fit raccompagner par Damon et Elena jusqu'à la limousine. Bonnie s'avançait vers Caroline mais Klaus la devança. Elle n'aimait pas l'Originel et préféra s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

- Caroline, puis-je te raccompagner ? Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur. Elle acquiesça et prit le bras qui lui était tendu.

- Vous vous êtes absenté ? L'interrogea-t-elle en avançant.

- Rien de bien alarmant ! La rassura-t-il ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

La jeune femme ne lui posa pas plus de question. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore s'ouvrir à elle comme elle en rêvait. Elle devait être patiente.

- Merci pour les funérailles, c'était parfait et le cercueil était réellement beau avec la gravure. Déclara-t-elle.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à me remercier ! Insista-t-il avec douceur.

- Je sais mais j'ai été bien élevée. Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter !

- Tu es si forte. Murmura-t-il impressionné.

Caroline sourit et n'insista pas, il se serait enfuit loin d'elle et elle le voulait pour elle.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais en vacances ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire. Ma mère a du travail pardessus la tête. Se désola la jeune femme.

- Par bonheur, la nôtre désire organiser un bal. Déclara Elijah en prenant l'autre bras de Caroline au creux du sien. J'ai entendu dire que tu es une excellente organisatrice ?

- Euh ! Oui ! Répondit-elle surprise d'être ramenée à la limousine par deux Originels.

- Que dirais-tu de leur venir en aide à Rebekah et à notre mère ? Proposa Elijah.

Caroline hésita et observa Klaus. Il acquiesça à la proposition de son frère avec le sourire et les yeux pétillants. Elijah venait de lui donner une occasion en or de passer du temps avec sa belle.

- D'accord ! Se réjouit la jeune femme. Ça me changera les idées.

**L**a nuit était tombée, les dernières personnes présentent à la veillée funèbre quittaient la maison des Forbes. Rebekah, Bonnie et Elena rangeaient la maison pendant que Liz parlait avec Damon, Stefan et Alaric. Caroline s'était réfugiée sur la balançoire que son père lui avait construite étant petite. Elle était faite d'une corde et d'un énorme pneu où deux personnes pouvaient tenir assis dedans aisément. Un bruit derrière elle, attira son attention. Klaus venait d'arriver. Il s'était changé et portait un jean noir ainsi qu'une chemise bleue nuit ouverte au niveau de son col laissant apparaître ses colliers et une veste en cuir. Caroline le regarda s'avancer vers elle, la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible mais elle s'en voulut de penser ça alors qu'elle venait d'enterrer son père.

- Comment te sens-tu ? L'interrogea-t-il regrettant aussitôt la stupidité de sa question.

- Je me sens… vidée ! Répondit Caroline en lui souriant pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de sa question.

- Tu devrais aller de reposer. Dit-il en s'approchant plus près.

Il posa ses mains sur le pneu et fit face à Caroline.

- Je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Répondit la jeune femme, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'es pas encore assez fatiguée alors. La taquina-t-il ne sachant comment réagir devant une Caroline blessée.

Elle le regarda surprise ne comprenant où il voulait en venir. Klaus eut alors une idée. Il fit le tour de la balançoire et commença à la pousser avec douceur. Caroline ria lui demandant d'aller doucement car elle ne voulait pas atterrir sur la lune. Klaus poussa la balançoire de plus en plus fort, la jeune femme dût reconnaître qu'elle s'amusait et oublia pendant ce temps-là, sa mission, son père et Tyler. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux s'amusant comme des enfants…

**A**u bout de quelques minutes Klaus arrêta tout mouvement. Caroline baillât avec force, il la sortie du pneu et la souleva. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter à l'intérieur. Elle posa sa tête contre celle de son Originel et ne tint pas compte du regard choqué de ses amis quand ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre. Rebekah referma la porte derrière eux leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Klaus déposa Caroline sur son lit, lui retira ses escarpins. Il hésita mais se laissa aller à l'embrasser tendrement sur le front avant de se retourner pour s'en aller. Caroline ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule, elle l'attrapa par la main, l'obligeant à revenir près d'elle. Klaus sentit le besoin de la jeune femme. Il émanait d'elle comme un besoin presque vital. Il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea près d'elle. Son Ange se blottit contre lui aussitôt qu'il fut couché. Il la serra dans ses bras, respirant son parfum et ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un et l'autre.

* * *

_**Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé?**_

_**Pour ma part, je l'ai A.D.O.R.E! Je le trouve très beau**_

_** (oui, je me jette des fleurs mais de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal).**_

_** Bref, j'attends avec impatience votre ressenti quant à ce chapitre.**_

_**Pour celles qui ont trouvé les paroles de la chanson belles, le titre est "Angel" de Sarah Mclachlan.**_

_**Je vous remercie beaucoup de me suivre.**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

_**Lilihammer56**_

**NB:** Je vais copier un peu sur KlarolineMichaelson mais je trouvais son idée génial donc la personne qui me postera ma 100ème review pourra me dire ce qu'il aimerait lire dans ma fiction (hormis trucidé Tyler, ça, ça viendra en temps voulu et pareil pour Hayley).


	9. Rapprochement

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette longue attente ?**_

_**Pour vous expliquez en quelques mots (c'est la moindre des politesses), il m'est arrivé pas mal de déconvenues !**_

_**La première : manque d'inspiration, les idées étaient là mais impossible de les mettre en forme.**_

_**La seconde : la rentrée !**_

_**La troisième et dernière mais pas la moindre : un petit accident. Une horloge m'est tombée sur la tête et ça fait mal !**_

_**Donc ne m'en voulez pas si ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances mais promis, le prochain sera mille fois meilleur!**_

_**Sur ces quelques mots, je vous laisse découvrir le fruit de mon travail.**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux Review**_

_**Orely38 :**_ Merci c'est vraiment très gentil. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant.

_**Mel023 :**_ Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme. Je pense que tu seras satisfaite de ce chapitre bien que l'intrigue n'avance pas beaucoup. Les moments Klaroline sont plus nombreux. Quand à du Kennett et du Mabekah, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé… Je verrais selon mon inspiration mais rien n'est impossible.

_**Nina :**_ Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements.

_**Vampirenessi :**_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant en tout cas plus de moment Klaroline !

_**Ludivine92 :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire la suite, d'autant que c'est toi qui a posté la 100ème review donc c'est à toi de me dire ce que tu veux dans le prochain chapitre !

_**Lia :**_ Merci pour ta review. J'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas lassé de poursuivre la lecture de cette histoire.

_**Justine :**_ Merci pour ta review, j'adore toujours autant te lire alors surtout ne t'arrêtes pas. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va rencontrer le même enthousiasme mais j'ai cru comprendre que tout le monde adorait les moments Klaroline donc je change quelques petites choses à mon programme pour vous faire plaisir et quelques chapitres heureux après celui de l'enterrement ne sont pas de trop !

_**Sabrina-visiteur :**_ Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiètes pas j'adore les longues review ! Ensuite, j'espère que cela te plaira tout autant malgré que cela ne se passe pas exactement comme tu l'avais imaginé :p

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :**_ Merci pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Caroline avait rompu avec lui mais Tyler est un macho et dur à la comprenette donc il s'imagine qu'elle est SA chose donc il va lui falloir du temps pour assimiler l'info !

_**Floriane13 :**_ Merci pour ta review. Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et que les moments Klaroline seront tout aussi touchants et sexy que dans le précédent.

_**Analissa :**_ Merci pour ta review, pour tous tes compliments et pour tes encouragements, j'ai été très touchée ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et que j'aurais le plaisir de lire une de tes nouvelles review pour celui-ci.

_**Elo69 :**_ Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant malgré quelques longueurs… mais plus de moment Klaroline !

_**Many64 :**_ Merci pour ta LONGUE review ! Comme on en a déjà parlé en MP, je ne vais pas m'éterniser mais non pas de Damon et Elena dans cette fiction. Désolée c'est du Klaroline pur et dur donc bon je ne vais pas développer l'idylle du Delena sachant qu'on l'a dans la série. Ils seront surement plus présent dans les prochains chapitres mais pas encore pour celui-ci.

_**Odessa :**_ Merci pour ta touchante review. Je suis désolée que mon chapitre t'ait ravivé des souvenirs douloureux. Pour ma part, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de mon expérience personnelle pour l'écrire. J'ai perdu mon papa il y aura 12 ans au mois de décembre et la douleur est toujours présente. Je crois que l'écrire a été une « thérapie » et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Bisous et courage !

_**Elina :**_ Merci pour ta review et désolée pour le retard.

_**KlausetCaroline **_: Merci pour ta review ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus et oui, il était assez sombre mais celui-ci l'est beaucoup moins. Je pense qu'il te plaira d'avantage, il y a plus de moment Klaroline et il en annonce encore pleins d'autres !

_**Jourdoul :**_ Merci ma Pounette ! Désolée pour l'attente !

_**Celeste83 :**_Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

* * *

**Rapprochement**

**L**e jour s'était levé, la vie avait repris son cour dans la petite ville de Mystic Falls. Les habitants se rendaient à leur travail en voiture ou à pied. Les livreurs de journaux lançaient leurs plis depuis leur vélo. Les lycéens profitaient de leurs vacances de la Toussaint pour faire la grasse matinée. Caroline en faisait partie, allongée dans son lit, elle dormait profondément au cœur de sa chambre baignée par le soleil automnal. Pourtant la jeune femme tournait dans son lit, agitée par un cauchemar, revivant l'enterrement de son père. Elle se redressa en sursaut, réveillée par les images de son père mourant, tué par la main même de celui qui était censé être son petit-ami. La jeune femme repoussa ses cheveux de ses mains puis dans un même mouvement, elle les reposa sur son matelas afin de se redresser et respirer. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de doux presque duveteux. Elle regarda l'objet et découvrit une peluche en forme de chien loup, un husky blanc gris avec de jolis yeux bleus. Un ruban bleu ciel ornait son cou et se nouait sur sa nuque en un gros nœud. Caroline le porta à ses narines, habitude qu'elle avait prise en devenant un Vampire étant donné que ses sens étaient sur-développés. Il sentait le neuf mais au-delà de ça, elle décela une odeur poivrée, marine avec une pointe de bois de santal. Caroline reconnut aussitôt ce parfum, c'était celui de Klaus. La jeune femme aurait pu passer des heures à le respirer. Elle sourit à ce cadeau si mignon. Elle décida de lui trouver un joli nom. Elle ne cherchait plus de nom à ses peluches depuis son enfance mais celui-ci lui tenait tellement à cœur qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ne pas le nommer. Elle réfléchit à plusieurs possibilités : Wolf, Thor, Niagara… Klaus, Klausounet ! Elle opta pour Klausounet et imagina la tête de Klaus en découvrant le nom de sa peluche. Il serait probablement gêné, lui demanderait de l'appeler autrement mais elle tiendrait tête et elle en était certaine, il finirait par accepter que ce petit bout de chien en peluche porte le nom de Klausounet !

**E**lle se leva d'un bond, gardant sa peluche dans ses mains, elle choisit ses vêtements avec minutie. Ce premier jour de vacances allaient être riches en émotions. Elle devait aider Rebekah et Esther à préparer le bal. Elle se le rappelait dans les moindres détails, la musique, la danse, sa robe et Klaus, si beau dans son costume, si doux, si tendre avec elle et si désireux d'apprendre à la connaître. Caroline sourit au souvenir de cette soirée, elle allait la revivre et cela la ravissait. Elle continua de chercher dans sa garde-robe et finit par opter pour un pull à grosse mail blanc, un jean slim très moulant et des bottes en cuir noires assorties à sa veste en cuir noire elle aussi. Caroline s'attacha les cheveux en une tresse sur le côté nouée avec le ruban de sa peluche. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa maison, son sac en bandoulière et s'avança à sa voiture. Elle chercha ses clefs mais en les sortants, elle les fit tomber et dût se pencher pour les ramasser. Elle sentit alors une présence et se redressa brusquement. Tyler se tenait devant elle, les mains dans les poches, il la regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus. La jeune femme ramassa ses clefs et décida de l'ignorer. Elle continua son chemin vers sa voiture comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle la déverrouilla, jeta son sac sur le siège passager et s'apprêta à pénétrer à l'intérieur mais Tyler claqua la portière avec une telle force que la vitre se brisa. Caroline vrilla son regard sur celui du jeune homme, ses petites veines noires apparurent sous ses yeux, ses crocs commencèrent à sortir. La jeune Vampire prit une profonde inspiration. Elle aurait eu envie de le tuer mais elle avait conscience qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de la rue. Elle parvint à se calmer et reprit son visage humain.

- Pardon Caroline. Je ne voulais pas… Commença-t-il.

- Pas la peine, je connais la suite par cœur. Tu ne voulais pas ! Tu ne t'es pas contrôlé ! Bla, Bla, Bla… Tu m'as sorti la même excuse pour justifier le meurtre de mon père. Ragea la jeune femme.

- Meurtre ? Tu y vas un peu fort ! C'était un accident ! Se défendit-il.

Caroline soupira, elle ne voulait pas entendre ses inlassables excuses, elle allait être en retard d'autant qu'elle devait faire réparer sa vitre de voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle abruptement furieuse qu'il la retarde !

- Je voulais te prévenir que je vais partir. Je vais faire ce que ton père m'a enseigné. Il y a une meute dans les Appalaches, j'espère qu'ils voudront bien m'aider. Expliqua-t-il comme s'ils étaient toujours ensemble.

- Très bien, vas-y ! Dit-elle négligemment en ouvrant sa portière et retira les morceaux de verre tombés sur le siège. Oh et si, tu y trouves une jolie Louve, là-bas ne te gênes pas !

- Quoi ? Caroline mais on est ensemble ! Suffoqua-t-il autant par la déclaration de la jolie blonde que par son ton froid et détaché.

- Non, Tyler ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, comment le pourrions-nous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es avec LUI ? S'emporta-t-il en donnant un coup de poings sur le capot de la voiture, le tordant.

- Eh ! Si, tu veux détruire une voiture, détruit la tienne ! Cria-t-elle. Et pour répondre à ta question, non ! Je ne suis pas avec KLAUS !

Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle le laissa seul au milieu de la rue totalement abattu.

**C**aroline arriva au garage. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa voiture sans vitre. C'était l'automne et il pouvait pleuvoir à tout moment trempant ainsi l'habitacle. Elle parla avec le garagiste qui était débordé, il s'occuperait de sa voiture dans la journée. Caroline sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Rebekah.

- Salut Rebekah. C'est Caroline ! Commença-t-elle.

- Je t'ai reconnue ! Déclara l'Originel avec une voix stressée.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit aussitôt la jeune Vampire.

- Oui, oui ! Répondit Rebekah peu convaincante. Tu vas venir ?

- Je vais être en retard car ma voiture est au garage mais j'arrive ! La rassura Caroline.

- Je viens te chercher, si tu veux ? Lui proposa Rebekah.

- Non ça va aller, je vais marcher. Répondit Caroline. A tout à l'heure.

Les deux jeunes femmes raccrochèrent et Caroline se mit en route. Elle sortit son portable ainsi que ses écouteurs pour que le chemin lui paraisse moins long. La jeune femme eut le temps d'écouter deux chansons quand un grand 4x4 noir arriva à sa hauteur. Elle l'ignora et continua d'avancer. La vitre passagère s'ouvrit alors et elle découvrit le visage souriant de Klaus. Celui de la jeune femme s'illumina à sa vue. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'inviter à monter en voiture, qu'elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa à l'intérieur. Il enclencha la première et la voiture avança.

- Alors qu'est-il arrivé à ta voiture, Love ? Lui demanda-t-il souriant.

- Elle a rencontré un gros con ! Répondit-elle.

- Ah ! Je vois un chauffard, c'est une chance que tu es pu l'amener au garagiste. Déclara-t-il.

- Hum… Quand, je parle d'un gros con, je parle de Tyler. Il a cassé ma vitre et a tordu le capot ! Expliqua la jeune femme.

Klaus serra plus fort le volant, ses jointures devinrent blanches tellement il était crispé.

- Il croyait qu'on était encore ensemble. Pourtant j'ai été clair mais il s'accroche ! Expliqua-t-elle cherchant à le détendre.

- Je sais… Souffla Klaus. Caroline le regarda sans comprendre. Il est venu à l'enterrement de ton père. Expliqua-t-il. Elijah et moi l'avons convaincu de partir.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle aurait aimé qu'il le lui dise avant mais elle reconnut qu'il avait agi dans son intérêt en cherchant à la préserver.

- Merci. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes et la caressa avec tendresse. Klaus regarda leurs doigts entremêlés. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à rester concentré sur la route mais il n'aurait donné sa place à personne d'autre. Caroline garda sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison. Elle avait la sensation que leurs doigts entremêlés étaient fait pour se rencontrer. Il lui avait manqué quand il était parti à la Nouvelle-Orléans et qu'elle était restée seule pour suivre les cours à l'université mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, jamais plus elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, sans sa présence et son soutien. Elle ignorait encore si leur destin était d'être en couple mais leur proximité l'enchantait.

**K**laus gara la voiture, leurs mains durent se séparer mais tous deux le savaient, s'était pour mieux se retrouver. Caroline et Klaus pénétrèrent dans la maison, Rebekah arriva aussitôt dans l'entré alors que Klaus aidait Caroline a retiré sa veste.

- Tu es là ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Bah ! Oui ! Je te l'ai dit au téléphone tout à l'heure. Rétorqua Caroline surprise de l'accueil.

- Oui, oui mais j'avais quand même peur que tu ne viennes pas. Tu sais notre mère à 1000 ans mais elle est morte et revenue à la vie donc, elle ne sait pas comment organiser un bal. Et moi, j'ai passé près de 100 ans enfermée dans un cercueil donc… Nous avons besoin de ton aide ! Expliqua Rebekah dans un souffle.

- Je suis là… Tu peux respirer. La rassura Caroline se demandant comment ils avaient bien pu organiser le bal dans le passé sans elle, au vue de la réaction de la cadette des Originels.

- Détends-toi, petite-sœur, tout ira bien. A vous trois, vous allez faire des miracles. Déclara Klaus en embrassant sa sœur dans les cheveux.

Caroline sentit son cœur se ratatiner, elle se mordilla la lèvre, s'en voulant d'être jalouse du baisé que Rebekah reçu de l'Hybride.

- Tu as du travail, Love. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Caroline, qui frissonna sentant son souffle contre sa peau.

Klaus caressa la joue de la jeune femme avec douceur et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il se retira laissant les deux femmes, l'une anxieuse à l'idée de gâcher le bal de sa mère et l'autre sur un petit nuage d'amour.

**L**es deux femmes rejoignirent Esther dans la grande salle à manger. Caroline ne l'avait jamais vu. Cette pièce était immense et richement décorée. Un grand lustre en cristal surplombait la table vernis envahit de papiers. Deux grandes fenêtres encadraient une cheminée démesurée. Des tableaux signés, _Niklaus Mikaelson_, étaient accrochés au mur et partout des appliques éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière chaude et tamisée. Caroline s'approcha d'Esther qui était perdue dans la liste que sa fille avait établie.

- Bonjour. Dit Caroline toujours assise sur son nuage.

- Bonjour, Caroline ! Déclara Esther en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Je te remercie de venir nous aider à organiser ce bal étant donné les circonstances qui t'accable. Dit Esther en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Ça va me faire le plus grand bien. Je vais pouvoir penser à autre chose. Répondit Caroline. Et ça va me permettre de mieux connaître Rebekah ainsi que le reste de votre famille.

Rebekah lui sourit ravie de l'entrain de la jeune femme. Toutes les trois se lancèrent dans les préparatifs. Elles passèrent toutes la matinée à définir la liste des invités. Finn se chargeait de les ravitailler en nourriture une assiette de blanc de poulet pour Esther agrémenté de petits légumes de saison ainsi que du fromage et une mousse au chocolat qui fit de l'œil à Caroline. Finn apporta aux deux Vampires deux thermos en alu pour qu'elles puissent siroter le sang qui s'y trouvait sans couper l'appétit d'Esther. L'après-midi, les trois femmes reçurent la visite de l'imprimeur afin de décider avec lui des faire-part et lui transmettre la liste des invités.

**L**a journée avait passé à une vitesse incroyable. Rebekah et Esther, bien que novices dans l'organisation des bals du 21ème siècle, savaient très exactement ce qu'elles voulaient et Caroline se rappelait dans les moindres détails le bal, il fut donc aisé pour elle de les conseiller. Seul petit changement sur la liste des invités, Bonnie ainsi que sa mère avaient été invitées afin de les remercier d'avoir sortie Esther de son cercueil. La jeune femme était ravie de ce changement, Bonnie et elle avaient toujours été très proches et elle se sentirait moins seule. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée accompagnée par les deux femmes, Caroline vit Kol se rapprocher.

- J'ai appris que tu avais eu un problème de voiture, ma belle ! Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Lui proposa-t-il un grand sourire en coin.

Caroline hésita et s'apprêtait à répondre quand la voix de Klaus résonna.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais la raccompagner. Déclara-t-il en attrapant la veste de Caroline et la lui passa sur les épaules.

- Merci. Murmura la jeune femme dont le cœur s'emballa.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin et il lui avait beaucoup manqué.

- Parfait ! Siffla Kol en s'éloignant.

Klaus, fier de lui, ouvrit la porte à Caroline et prit sa main dans la sienne pour la guider jusqu'au 4x4. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. La jeune femme savourait le plaisir de sa main dans la sienne et pensait que c'était exactement sa place ! Klaus lui ouvrit la portière et l'aida à s'asseoir. Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne partie du voyage savourant la musique qui résonnait dans l'habitacle. Klaus avait introduit le CD de Mumford & Sons dans le lecteur de sa voiture. Caroline ne connaissait pas se groupe mais la voix du chanteur et les douces nuances de leur musique l'apaisaient. Elle était ravie qu'il le lui ait fait découvrir. Elle regarda à l'extérieur, les lumières de la ville brillaient comme un sapin de Noël. La jeune femme remarqua que Klaus ne prenait pas la direction de sa maison, au contraire il prit le chemin de l'autoroute. Caroline le regarda ahurit. Il sourit et l'observa à son tour.

- C'est une surprise ! Déclara-t-il.

Caroline se mordilla la lèvre inférieure ravie de passer cette soirée seule avec lui.

**I**ls roulèrent durant une petite heure et arrivèrent enfin là où Klaus voulait l'emmener. Caroline sortit de la voiture, il l'avait emmené à la plage, la jeune femme ravie courut jusqu'au sable. Elle retira ses bottes et savoura la caresse du sable entre ses orteils. Elle inspira à plein poumon les embruns salés. Elle sentit la caresse de ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle appuya son dos contre son torse, posa l'arrière de sa tête dans le creux de son cou et serra ses mains dans les siennes sur son ventre.

- Ça te plait, Love ? Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur contre son oreille.

- Oui mais chute… Souffla-t-elle. Laissez-moi savourer, s'il vous plait ?

Klaus ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire et appuya sa tête contre celle de sa belle. Tous deux restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, seulement éclairés par les phares de la voiture. Ils oublièrent le temps et savourèrent la caresse du vent ainsi que le contact du corps de l'autre. Quand Klaus bougea, Caroline sortit de sa rêverie et le regarda surprise se diriger vers la voiture. Elle ne voulait pas partir, tout était parfait. Elle était bien, là ! Klaus ouvrit le coffre de son 4x4 et sortit un panier de pique-nique ainsi qu'une couverture. La jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie. Ils étalèrent ensemble la couverture pour éviter que le vent ne la replie puis s'y assirent. Il y avait des salades de toutes sortes, du jambon de Parme, des tomates, du vin…etc. Pendant que Caroline disposa la nourriture, Klaus éparpilla des bougies tout autour d'eux. Ils dînèrent ensemble au son de Mumford & Sons.

**U**ne fois leur repas avalé et rangé dans le panier Caroline et Klaus s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et observèrent le ciel étoilé.

- Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée. Dit-elle la voix chantant le bonheur et la sérénité.

- De rien, Love. Souffla-t-il.

Klaus n'avait jamais fait pareille chose pour qui que ce soit. Il doutait que cela pourrait plaire à Caroline mais Rebekah l'avait convaincu d'organiser cette petite soirée et il devait l'avouer, elle avait eu raison. Cette soirée avait été la meilleure de sa longue vie et il se réjouit car il lui semblait, qu'elle avait aussi plu à son Ange. Klaus se perdit dans ses pensées à écouter la musique et à savourer le corps de Caroline contre le sien. La jeune femme se tourna sur le côté, elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre l'Hybride et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Leurs mains s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Tous deux frissonnèrent au même instant. Caroline ria et Klaus la suivit à son tour. Leurs corps leurs jouaient de drôle de tour. Une étoile filante passa juste au-dessus d'eux et Caroline fit le vœu qu'ils soient ensemble pour l'éternité. Elle releva la tête vers Klaus.

- Vous avez fait un vœu ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui ! Répondit-il souriant devinant la prochaine question de la jolie blonde.

- C'était quoi ? Le questionna-t-elle.

- Si, je te le dis, il ne se réalisera pas. Plaisanta Klaus.

Le sourire de Caroline s'agrandit encore un peu plus, elle repositionna sa tête dans le creux du cou de son Originel et finit par s'endormir.

**E**lle avait l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle dormait quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui caresser le front avec douceur. La jeune femme les yeux fermer sentit que Klaus était allongé près d'elle sur le côté, probablement appuyé sur le coude à tenter de la réveiller avec douceur. Caroline colla encore d'avantage son corps contre le sien et frotta le bout de son nez contre son torse. Elle le sentit rire avec douceur. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et lui baisa le front.

- Sweetheart, si tu veux voir le lever du soleil sur l'océan, c'est maintenant. Souffla-t-il.

Caroline se redressa avec lenteur et le regarda d'un œil encore endormi. Il se plaça juste derrière elle et l'appuya contre son torse. Ensemble, ils observèrent l'horizon comme la promesse d'un avenir radieux. Le soleil se leva avec lenteur sur l'étendue d'eau devant eux. Caroline avait toujours voulu vivre une belle histoire d'amour, faîte de dîner aux chandelles, de coucher ou de lever de soleil, de voyages, de baisés enfiévrés, de tendresse… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Klaus qui lui offrait tout ça. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre et certaine mais ne pensait pas que lui tenait déjà à elle hors il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un homme amoureux pour organiser ce genre de petite soirée. Elle se détendit regardant la lumière du jour se diffuser partout. Klaus baisa le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune femme, glissa ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de sa Belle. Caroline frissonna, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour l'observer. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le temps sembla suspendu au-dessus d'eux. Klaus avança sa bouche vers celle de la jeune femme lui laissant le choix d'accepter ou de refuser l'invitation. Caroline était perdue, son cœur et son corps lui disait de l'embrasser mais sa tête lui intimait l'ordre de détourner le regard.

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle.

Une vague de tristesse passa dans le regard de l'Hybride. Il se leva brusquement, poussa un profond soupir et commença à ramasser leurs affaires sans un regard pour la jeune femme. Caroline sentit son cœur se serrer, elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé et elle s'en voulait. Elle se leva et commença à replier consciencieusement la couverture mais Klaus ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Il l'arracha de ses mains et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il jeta le panier et la couverture dans le coffre et monta en voiture. Caroline n'avait pas bougé de la plage et se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire mais Klaus semblait l'attendre. Elle s'installa dans la voiture et il démarra. Il changea de musique et monta le son à fond de Black Keys de manière à empêcher toute conversation. Caroline voulait pourtant lui expliquer la raison de son refus mais elle n'osait pas baisser le son.

**K**laus gara la voiture devant la maison de la jeune femme. Il n'arrêta pas le contact et attendit qu'elle descende mais elle ne bougea pas. Il regardait dehors le coude posé sur le bord de sa vitre et son autre main posé sur le pommeau du levier de vitesse. Caroline soupira et coupa la musique. Un voile de colère passa sur les yeux de Klaus qui dirigea aussitôt sa main pour remettre le son. Caroline l'attrapa et la maintint serrer sur ses cuisses.

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. La plus belle de toute ma vie ! Déclara-t-elle tentant de le réconforter.

- Excuses-moi d'en douter ! Persifla-t-il sans pour autant arracher sa main de celles de Caroline.

Il adorait la douceur de sa peau et la tendresse qu'elle lui manifestait mais il détestait que l'on se moque de lui. Ils avaient été si proches cette nuit, qu'il ne pouvait accepter d'avoir été repoussé par la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas voulu répondre à votre baisé que j'ai passé une mauvaise soirée. Tout était merveilleux mais ça aurait été trop tôt… murmura-t-elle, cherchant à tout prix à l'apaiser.

- Caroline, je ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage. Je voulais juste goûter tes lèvres. C'est tout ce que je voulais… souffla-t-il.

C'était si peu et pourtant, elle savait que c'était trop. Lui n'avait peut-être que cette idée en tête mais la jeune femme ne savait pas jusqu'où ses sentiments et ses réactions pouvaient la conduire. Elle ne savait réellement pas si, elle aurait pu se contrôler et ne s'arrêter qu'à un baisé. Elle poussa un profond soupire, Caroline se devait de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, sans trop lui dire mais de manière à ce qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

- Klaus… souffla-t-elle en détachant l'une de ses mains pour aller lui caresser le visage. J'en meurs d'envie aussi. Déclara-t-elle.

L'Hybride resta cloué sur son siège et scruta le visage de la jeune femme à la rechercher d'une quelconque moquerie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Caroline pressa son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Je sais ça n'est pas logique mais comprenez que je suis partagée. Un jour, vous êtes ce mec horrible qui a tué ma meilleure amie, transformé mon ex en Hybride et fait de nos vies un enfer. Puis, il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui où vous êtes… Parfait, doux, attentionné et romantique.

Caroline avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- J'aime beaucoup celui que j'ai eu près de moi cette nuit, qui m'a bercé dans ses bras, qui m'a réveillé pour assister au lever du soleil. En revanche, je déteste celui… celui qui s'est permis de me toucher dans la forêt.

Elle s'arrêta et scruta son visage attendant la moindre réaction de sa part. Klaus comprenait enfin pourquoi elle s'était dérobée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressente de la crainte au contraire, il voulait qu'elle le connaisse et qu'elle l'aime.

- Je… Je vais tâcher d'être celui que j'ai été cette nuit alors. Lui promit-il en embrassant la main de la jeune femme qui lui caressait toujours la joue.

- J'adorais qu'il soit plus souvent là, ce Klaus, là ! Affirma-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'avança et déposa un tendre baisé sur la joue de son Originel.

- A tout à l'heure. Souffla-t-elle.

- A tout à l'heure. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Caroline ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture. Elle repensa soudain à sa peluche.

- Oh et merci pour la peluche. Déclara la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la vitre côté passager ouverte.

- Ça me faisait plaisir et tu n'avais pas cette espèce dans tes peluches. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Je lui ai trouvé un nom !

Klaus écarquilla les yeux, cela devait être spécial pour qu'elle lui en parle. Il l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête à lui dire ce fameux nom.

- Je l'ai appelé Klausounet. Ria-t-elle en courant vers sa maison.

L'Hybride aurait dû être furieux qu'elle appelle ainsi son chien en peluche mais en vérité, il se sentait flatté. Il se convainquit qu'elle devait déjà beaucoup tenir à lui pour avoir appelé sa peluche ainsi ! Avec un petit sourire, il démarra et rentra chez lui, heureux !

**C**aroline pénétra dans sa maison, il était très tôt le matin et sa mère n'était pas encore partie au travail. La jeune femme avait eu la présence d'esprit de l'avertir de son absence pour qu'elle ne se tracasse pas. Elle se rendit aussitôt dans la salle de bain et prit un long bain moussant avec des sels de bain. La jolie blonde ferma les yeux, fredonnant une chanson écouté durant la nuit et pensa à cette soirée si parfaite. Elle ne culpabilisait pas de ne pas avoir embrassé Klaus mais elle savait que ça n'était que partie remise. Il avait compris son point de vue et il lui avait même promis de tenter d'être celui qu'elle aimait. Elle sourit ravie et se détendit encore plus dans son bain. La jeune femme s'endormit paisiblement sentant encore les bras de Klaus autour d'elle. Quand, elle s'éveilla Caroline avait perdu la notion du temps mais elle se dit qu'elle avait dû passer beaucoup de temps dans la baignoire car l'eau était froide. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se réjouit que sa mère possédait la sienne car elle n'aurait jamais été à l'heure au travail. Caroline se rendit dans sa chambre et alluma sa station d'accueil où elle y déposa son téléphone et commença à écouter la musique à fond. Elle choisissait ses vêtements. Elle voulait être belle et sexy pour son Klaus. Elle regardait dans son armoire mais rien ne lui semblait assez bien pour lui ! Elle tenta alors de se faire un look branché avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Elle opta pour un débardeur blanc avec le contour de son décolleté et les bretelles en dentelle. Elle prit un short en jean, un collant couleur chair et ses fidèles low boot en daim beige. Caroline prit son temps pour se coiffer et se faire de jolies ondulations brillantes. Une fois sa veste en cuir enfilé et son sac posé sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Son portable sonna avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte :

{De Klaus : Love, prépares un sac de vêtements, je te kidnappe.}

Caroline leva un sourcil et décida de lui répondre avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, elle voulait taquiner la bête :

{De Caroline : Je ne suis pas contre Mr Mikaelson mais dîtes moi d'abord où m'emmenez-vous et quel genre de vêtement dois-je mettre dans mon sac ?}

La réponse ne tarda pas :

{De Klaus : Je ne te dirais pas où je t'emmène car il n'y aurait plus de surprise. En revanche, tu peux prendre le même genre de vêtement que ce que tu portes aujourd'hui.}

Caroline regarda autour de chez elle mais ne vit rien, elle continua de s'amuser un peu avec son Originel.

{De Caroline : Ah ! Et qu'est-ce que je porte aujourd'hui ?}

Son portable vibra s'était une photo d'elle dans l'entrée de sa maison, elle se retourna et le trouva adosser contre le mur du couloir. Caroline sourit de le voir aussi à l'aise. Elle s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Donc, vous me kidnappez ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Exact ! Répondit-il énigmatique.

- Pour combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle faussement suspicieuse car en réalité, Caroline était ravie de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec lui.

- Rassures-toi, tu seras de retour pour le bal. Répondit-il toujours aussi mystérieux.

- En parlant du bal… Commença-t-elle.

- Ne t'en inquiète pas, je me suis occupée de tout. J'ai fait appelle à une société pour tout organiser. La coupa-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Caroline sourit ravie d'être libéré de tout cela. Elle adorait organiser ce genre de réception mais rester enfermée avec Esther et Rebekah pendant des jours, sachant Klaus dans la pièce voisine ne l'attirait pas du tout.

**U**ne heure plus tard, Caroline et Klaus arrivaient au petit aéroport près de Mystic Falls. La jeune femme stressait un peu, elle n'avait jamais pris l'avion. A l'intérieur, Klaus dirigea Caroline perdue dans ce lieu. Ils prirent une sortie privée qui les mena tous les deux sur le tarmac où les attendait un jet privé. Klaus donna les bagages à un homme en costume et guida la jeune femme à l'intérieur de l'appareil. L'avion était luxueux, les fauteuils en cuir blanc et les tables brillaient de mille feux.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour louer ce jet en si peu de temps ? L'interrogea-t-elle impressionnée.

- Je ne l'ai pas loué, Love. C'est le mien et il se tient prêt en toute occasion. Lui expliqua-t-il ravie du regard pétillant de la jeune femme.

- Et où m'emmenez-vous ? Lui demanda Caroline à nouveau.

- Si, tu acceptes de me tutoyer, je te le dirais ! Lui proposa-t-il.

- D'accord ! Accepta-t-elle aussitôt, faisant rire son Hybride.

- Tu n'es pas contrariante. Ria-t-il de nouveau. Caroline pencha sa tête sur son épaule attendant une réponse ! Très bien, tu rêves d'y aller !

- Paris ? Comprit-elle aussitôt. Non ? Paris ? Elle se leva de son fauteuil et lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant sur les joues. Merci, merci, merci.

L'Hybride sourit heureux de sa réaction euphorique.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Love. Je suis heureux que ça te plaise !

Le pilote les avertit qu'ils allaient décoller. Klaus pressa Caroline de se rassoir bien qu'il aurait aimé la gardé tout contre lui. L'avion décolla et Caroline sentit une légère secousse mais rien d'effrayant. Le voyage devait durer plusieurs heures et ils durent tuer le temps afin de ne pas s'ennuyer.

**K**laus laissa Caroline choisir le film qu'elle désirait regarder. Elle opta pour Titanic qu'elle avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois mais il demeurait son film préféré et elle ne s'en lassait pas. L'Hybride soupira en lui disant que l'histoire était largement romancé que ça ne c'était pas passé comme ça.

- Chut ! Lui fit Caroline en posant son index contre les lèvres de Klaus quand le film démarra.

La jeune femme s'assit confortablement sur son siège, les jambes repliées sous elle à manger des bonbons. Klaus s'endormit la première moitié du film et se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit son Ange se pelotonner contre lui, c'est à dire quand le bateau heurta l'iceberg. A mesure que le film avançait Caroline se collait de plus en plus contre l'Hybride, sa tête posé dans le creux de son cou, leurs mains entremêlées et ses jambes posées sur celles de Klaus. Il décida finalement que ce film était son préféré ! Après Titanic, la jolie Vampire et son Hybride dînèrent à la lumière du soleil couchant filtrant à travers les hublots. Hors la jeune femme n'était pas habituée à rester confiner ainsi et bientôt Caroline souffrit du dos. Elle tenta de s'étirer mais rien ne la soulagea. Klaus l'attira à lui et la fit asseoir entre ses cuisses. Aussitôt, elle sentit une vague de frisson la parcourir, leur proximité la déboussolait. Avec douceur, il repoussa ses cheveux blonds et les fit tomber sur le côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Il commença alors à lui masser la nuque puis ses doigts glissèrent sur ses épaules qu'il massa avec un peu plus de vigueur sans pour autant être brutal, au contraire. Il massa ensuite ses omoplates par des petits mouvements circulaires puis revint le long de sa colonne vertébrale et enfin sur ses reins. Caroline ne souffrait plus du tout et se sentait totalement détendue quand il termina. Elle s'adossa contre son torse et prit ses mains dans les siennes qu'elle posa sur son ventre. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant près d'une heure savourant de contact du corps de l'autre. La voix du pilote se fit entendre et Caroline comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle se pencha toujours entre les jambes de Klaus et observa par le hublot la ville de ses rêves illuminés. Le visage de Caroline rayonnait, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et un sourire immense s'étirait sur ses lèvres. L'Hybride Originel pensa ne jamais avoir rien vu de si beau que le visage heureux de son Ange.

**U**ne fois le jet posé, Klaus et Caroline se dirigèrent jusqu'à leur appartement dans une berline noire conduite par un chauffeur. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, elle se trouvait à Paris avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Klaus tapa son code à l'entrée d'une grande porte cochère. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite cours dallée. Klaus la guida dans un grand hall avec du marbre au sol et une voûte en verre au plafond. Caroline observait chaque moindre détails, la bouche grande ouverte. Ils pénétrèrent dans un ascenseur et son hybride introduisit une clef dans une serrure du panneau de commande. Caroline fronça les sourcils mais comprit quand les portes s'ouvrirent que l'ascenseur les menait directement dans l'appartement. Ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste hall d'entré, le sol était dans un marbre brillant et une fontaine trônait en son centre. Klaus retira la veste de la jeune femme qui observait l'intérieur de l'appartement avec des yeux ébahis. L'hybride était ravie de son effet. Il la guida dans un salon, au sol recouvert de parquet, au plafond haut, avec une grande cheminée et des canapés en tissus crème disposé en U entourant une grande table basse carrée.

- Euh… Cet appartement t'appartient ? L'interrogea-t-elle, bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse au vue de l'élégance et du luxe de l'endroit.

- D'après toi ? Lui demanda Klaus tout sourire.

- Oui… Souffla-t-elle avec l'impression de s'être trompée.

- En fait, il nous appartient à nous tous. Du moins à Rebekah, Elijah, Kol et moi. Nous l'avons acquérir quelques années avant que je ne dague Kol et chacun de nous y à fait des aménagements… En fonction de ses goûts et des modes.

- Vous y venez souvent ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés.

- Pas assez souvent à mon goût mais tu connais notre entente, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi ! Plaisanta Klaus.

Caroline ne répondit rien à la dernière remarque de l'Hybride, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un sourire. Il lui montra ensuite sa chambre, elle était de taille normale avec comme ameublement, un grand lit en fer forgé blanc, une coiffeuse blanche sculptée et un bureau. Le dressing était de bonne taille et la salle de bain mesurait au moins la taille de la chambre de Caroline à Mystic Falls. Ce qui attira le plus la jeune femme fut l'immense fenêtre à carreaux donnant sur un balcon. Elle l'ouvrit et fut éblouit par la vue à couper le souffle : La tour Eiffel, illuminée ! Klaus la rejoignit, il hésita quelques instant et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça te plaît, Love ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure au creux de l'oreille.

La jeune femme tourna avec lenteur son visage, illuminé de bonheur.

- C'est parfait. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant à la commissure de ses lèvres et se pelotonna dans ses bras...

* * *

_**Re!**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas eu trop de longueur et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, il y a quelques longueurs mais je pense que les moments Klaroline étaient intenses et que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va bien pouvoir ce passer à Paris.**_

_**Ludivine92, j'attends avec impatience l'expression de ton souhait pour le prochain chapitre!**_

_**Je vous dit à bientôt en espérant pouvoir publier la suite plus vite cette fois-ci! Bisous à tous**_

_**Lilihammer56**_


	10. Découvertes

_**Réponses aux Review :**_

_**- TheOriginalsWithKlaus :**__ Coucou ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'en suis très touchée. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te comblera en matière de moments Klaroline personnellement j'aime beaucoup mais je ne suis pas des plus objectives, LOL ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne Tyler… Hum… Crois-tu sincèrement qu'un imbécile comme lui ait compris ? Je te laisse sur cette question et te laisses découvrir le fruit de mon travail. Bisous._

_**- Mlanie01 :**__ Coucou ! Merci de me suivre et oui tu as raison, il n'était pas trop tôt qu'elle le tutoie^^_

_**- la-plume-du-temps :**__ Coucou ! Merci pour tes compliments. Leur rapprochement se fait lentement car je n'aime pas les rapprochements qui se font à la vas vite, ça n'encre pas les personnages dans une relation saine et stable. De plus, Klaus et Caroline sont si différent à bien des égards et ils doivent prendre leur temps avant de se « sauter » dessus. Bisous et encore merci !_

_**- Soihra :**__ Hello ! Eh oui, Klausounet, LOL ! Sinon moi aussi ça me faisait bizarre de l'écrire et je comprends que tu es trouvée ça bizarre de le lire aussi (le vouvoiement) mais théoriquement, elle le connait depuis peu et dans la série, elle le tutoie qu'à partir du 3x15 donc ça devait prendre un peu de temps. De plus, Leanne a bien conseillé à Caroline de jouer le chaud et le froid avec Klaus donc flirter tout en gardant une certaine distance. J'espère t'avoir éclairé et que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bisous._

_**- sabrina-visiteur :**__ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre satisfera tes attentes. Bisous !_

_**- Analissa :**__ Coucou merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment touché ! « Hors du commun », je la trouve plutôt banal comme idée mais bon ça vient peut-être de moi^^ Enfin bref, j'espère que le voyage à Paris te comblera. Bisous._

_**- Klausetcaroline :**__ Coucou ma belle ! Je me doutais que tu rigolerais et oui j'ai osé le coup du Klausounet ! Ça rappelle des souvenir sur le site TVD, ahahah. En ce qui concerne Klaus et son romantisme, je te jure que tu n'as rien vu. Gros bisous !_

_**- Mel023 :**__ Coucou merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère que les passages Klaroline te plairont tout autant. Bisous._

_**- Odessa :**__ Coucou merci pour ta review ! « Accro » à ma fiction ? Houa que de compliments, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête^^ Va peut-être falloir que je commence à croire que ma Fiction est pas mal ! En tout cas, encore un grand merci de me suivre et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant._

_**- KlarolineMichaelson :**__ Coucou toi ! Oh merci pour tous tes touchants compliments ! Je suis aux Anges. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Klaus et Caroline, ils s'aiment mais ça reste compliquer pour Klaus de gérer cet amour. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant sinon plus que le précédent. Gros Bisous_

_**- Audreyyy2 :**__ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review courte mais tellement agréable. J'adore ! Bisous._

_**- elo69 :**__ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus et si tu as aimé les moments Klaroline saches que j'ai passé la vitesse supérieur. J'espère que ça te plaira autant sinon plus. Bisous._

_**- many64 :**__ Coucou toi ! Déjà merci de me suivre comme tu le fais, je suis très touchée. Ensuite, tu vas découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris. J'espère que ça n'est pas trop cucul la praline, enfin moi j'adore. Sinon pour ce qui est du bal et du projet d'Esther, il va falloir encore attendre. Gros Bisous._

_**- Xxelaurasmilexx :**__ Coucou la revenante, lol ! Merci pour ta review, je suis très touchée. Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait plus. Je n'en étais pas aussi fière que celui-ci. Le chapitre est uniquement Klaroline donc il devrait en satisfaire plus d'une. Bisous et n'inquiètes pas je comprends les cours ont repris c'est normal que tu sois en retard pour lire mes chapitres mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Les études, c'est plus important !_

_**- Justine :**__ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire ! J'adore tes analyses et tu tombes souvent juste. Dans le cas de mon précédent chapitre et encore dans celui-ci je veux montrer que Klaus se bat en permanence entre les deux facettes de sa personnalité entre le Klaus bon, romantique et amoureux de Caroline mais aussi avec le Klaus froid, moqueur, sanguinaire et limite paranoïaque. Il a 1000 ans et ça fait partie de lui. Il devra bien-sûr mettre de l'eau dans son vin et Caroline l'accepter tel qu'il est car il ne pourra jamais réellement changer et ceux même s'il fait des efforts. En tout cas encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te permettra de laisser une autre review dont tu as le secret. Bisous._

_**- ludivine92 :**__ Coucou ! Encore bravo et merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu voulais. Je te retrouve à la fin du chapitre, je ne veux pas spoiler les autres lecteurs. Bisous._

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

_**Je suis contente de vous retrouver. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue.**_

_**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre.**_

_**Hormis qu'il est entièrement tourné vers le Klaroline !**_

_**Donc celles qui aiment leurs moments à eux vous devriez être servis.**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture.**_

* * *

**Découvertes**

_« L'amour c'est quand le temps se transforme en mémoire et nous fait le présent d'un passé plein d'espoir »_

**C**aroline se tournait et tournait à nouveau dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit tellement excitée d'être dans la ville de ses rêves. La lumière du jour perçait depuis plus d'une heure mais la jeune femme ne percevait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Ni tenant plus, elle se leva, enfila son peignoir kimono en soie bleue et sortit de sa chambre. Un silence de plomb régnait mais pourtant une bonne odeur de pain frais lui chatouillait le nez. Elle se laissa guider par les effluves et parvint sans difficulté à l'immense cuisine aux meubles en bois blanc et au plan de travail en marbre gris veiné de rose pale. La jeune femme avança, soufflée par la beauté de la cuisine. Elle n'avait jamais été très attirée par la cuisine et ses talents culinaires la dissuadaient de se lancer dans l'aventure mais cette cuisine réveillait en elle le désire d'apprendre. Elle sentit la brûlure d'un regard posé sur elle. Caroline se tourna, il était là, assit à une grande table, de la même facture que le reste des meubles, recouverte de mets tous plus exquis les uns que les autres. La jolie blonde s'avança sans quitter l'Hybride Originel de vue. Il souriait réjouit et les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Caroline se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à sa vue. Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds, il était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc à col rond, d'un jean brut presque noir serré et d'un gilet gris foncé.

- As-tu bien dormis, Love ? Lui demanda-t-il en tirant une chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir.

- Hum… Pas tellement, en fait. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Le lit ne va pas ? L'interrogea-t-il inquiet que son Ange ne soit pas à son aise.

- Oh non ce n'est pas ça ! S'empressa Caroline de le rassurer. Le lit est parfait ! C'est juste, moi, qui était trop nerveuse pour dormir.

- Nerveuse ? S'enquit-il en lui servant son verre de jus d'orange.

Caroline sourit à toutes les petites attentions de l'Hybride.

- Bah oui, c'est la première fois que je quitte Mystic Falls et pour aller à Paris ! Lui fit-elle remarquer gentiment.

Klaus sourit ravie que son insomnie soit provoquée par la joie, plus que par la peur ou l'inconfort !

- Si tu veux, nous pouvons rester tranquillement à l'appartement, pour nous habituer au décalage horaire ? Proposa-t-il.

Caroline le dévisagea ahurie, la bouche grande ouverte mais elle se reprit en quelques secondes.

- Tu rigoles-là ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous sommes ici donc je veux en profiter un maximum !

Klaus ria devant l'expression effarée de la jolie blonde. Il s'était bien attendu à une telle réaction et n'était pas déçu !

- Très bien, Love ! Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

Caroline écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait tellement à voir qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi dire.

- Je te laisse choisir. Je suis sûre que tu connais la ville comme ta poche. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je la connais bien, effectivement ! J'y vivais lorsque j'ai appris que ton amie, Elena Gilbert était le double Petrova… Commença-t-il.

- Tu vivais ici, à Paris ? S'étonna Caroline qui pensait que Klaus vivait à La Nouvelle Orléans ou à Chicago.

- Exact mon Ange. C'est ici que je vivais mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé avant ça, j'étais dans le Sud de la France près de Saint-Tropez. J'ai aussi vécu à Londres, Rome, Tokyo…

- La Nouvelle Orléans ? L'interrogea-t-elle désireuse de savoir quel attachement Klaus avait avec cette ville.

- La Nouvelle Orléans ? S'étonna-t-il.

Caroline avala une grande bouchée de son omelette en dodelinant de la tête. Elle avait peur dans dire trop et d'éveiller ses soupçons.

- C'est étrange que tu me parles de cette ville… Réfléchit-il.

- Pourquoi ? C'est la ville des Vampires, non ? Ils ont tourné Entretien avec un Vampire là-bas ! Plaisanta Caroline pour masquer sa gêne, tout en se maudissant d'avoir posée cette question.

Klaus ria avec force. Caroline ignorait à quel point cette ville était celle des Vampires et de la magie. Elle le regarda surprise, attendant une quelconque explication.

- Love, tu ne sais pas à quel point, tu as raison ! Ria-t-il encore, en avalant une gorgée d'expresso. Ma famille et moi avons battis la Nouvelle Orléans.

Caroline posa ses couverts sur son assiette, émettant un petit bruit de vaisselle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, incapable de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

- Sérieusement ? Fit-elle trop estomaquée pour pouvoir formuler autre chose.

- Sérieusement, Love ! Plaisanta-il.

- Houa ! Mais comment… Je veux dire comment avez-vous bâtis cette ville ? L'interrogea-t-elle incapable de comprendre comment une chose pareille pouvait se faire.

- C'est une très longue histoire, Sweetheart mais saches que nous étions tous unis à l'époque… Enfin, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah et moi. Finn était déjà dans son cercueil ! Nous régnâmes tous ensemble sur la communauté surnaturelle de la ville dont nous étions les plus puissants représentants. La Nouvelle Orléans était une ville d'esclavagiste et il fut aisé de prendre le pouvoir là-bas ! Expliqua Klaus les yeux dans le vague comme s'il revivait avec plaisir son passé de souverain.

- Pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas restés ? L'interrogea Caroline, les coudes posés sur la table et la tête appuyée sur ses mains.

- Michael nous en a chassés. Répondit Klaus qui sorti aussitôt de sa rêverie. Trêve de bavardage, ma Douce, si tu veux visiter Paris, il faut te préparer !

Caroline se leva de table souriante et courra vers la sortie de la cuisine. Elle se ravisa, arrivée sur le seuil de la porte et fit volte-face. Klaus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il se demandait ce que Caroline allait bien pouvoir lui poser comme autre question.

- Merci pour ce délicieux petit-déjeuner. Déclara-t-elle en posant sa bouche sur la commissure des lèvres de Klaus.

Elle se retourna et partit à vitesse Vampirique dans sa chambre tout en laissant un échapper un rire cristallin. Klaus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire à son tour en l'entendant. Caroline était heureuse et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

**U**ne fois prête, la jeune femme s'observa dans le grand miroir de son dressing. A Mystic Falls, elle aurait été à la pointe de la mode mais elle était bien consciente qu'à Paris, le Sacre aux Saints de la mode, elle était tout juste passable ! Elle n'écouta pas cette petite voix intérieure et se répéta qu'elle n'était pas ici pour la Fashion Week mais pour vivre son rêve de petite fille, visiter la capitale Française au bras de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ! Que pouvait-elle rêver de mieux ? Elle sortit finalement de sa chambre et le rejoignit dans l'immense salon. Klaus était assis sur l'un des canapés. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait profondément concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Caroline pensa qu'il devait dessiner. Elle s'approcha alors et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de son Hybride. Klaus sourit à son contact. Il avait légèrement tressailli de surprise mais s'était repris aussitôt refusant de lui montrer toute l'emprise qu'elle avait déjà sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle en constatant qu'il ne dessinait pas mais qu'il écrivait une sorte de liste.

Il referma brusquement son carnet de note avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lire.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, petite curieuse, je rédigeais la liste des potentiels endroits à visiter qui pourraient te plaire ! Plaisanta-t-il sans se dégager de son étreinte tant il était bien.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire mais elle avait constaté la longueur.

- Tout ça ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

- Paris est une vaste ville ! Rétorqua-t-il tendrement.

La jeune femme posa son front contre sa tête. Klaus respira son parfum. Ignorait-elle dont l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ?

- Bon, comme tu l'as remarqué nous avons beaucoup de chose à voir. Déclara-t-il en tentant de se dégager des bras de la jolie blonde.

Caroline ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle était bien là contre lui ! Klaus remarqua la lenteur délibérée de son Ange et en profita pour lui glisser un léger baisé à la commissure des lèvres. La jeune femme pencha légèrement son visage sur son épaule, tout en se chamaillant avec sa petite voix intérieure. Finalement, la tête et le cœur de Caroline se mirent d'accord et la jeune femme prit la décision que c'était encore trop tôt ! Elle se redressa avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres, Klaus le lui rendit et put enfin se relever du canapé. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et trouvèrent la voiture qui les attendait. La veille, Caroline n'avait pas remarqué mais elle put voir que c'était une magnifique berline BMW noir dans laquelle, elle s'engouffra. Klaus s'assit à côté d'elle et conduisit cette fois la voiture. La jeune femme mit la musique et savoura avec délice les chansons qui se succédaient dans l'habitacle tout en observant le spectacle de la ville. Klaus souriait pour lui-même de la voir aussi ébahie. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui recevait son premier poney ! Klaus se dirigea vers un parking souterrain et gara la voiture sans difficulté. Il sortit et se précipita pour ouvrir la portière à la jeune femme. Il était d'une galanterie extrême et Caroline adorait ça ! Ils sortirent du parking par un petit ascenseur. Klaus la dirigea. La jeune femme se retrouva parachuter au milieu d'un immense trottoir, elle attrapa sa main et se plaqua contre lui. L'Hybride sourit comprenant la détresse de la jeune femme qui n'était jamais sortie de sa petite bourgade natale d'à peine 3000 habitants ! Il serra sa main pour la rassurer. Caroline se perdit dans ses yeux bleus gris et se sentit aussitôt rassurée. Elle cala ses pas sur les siens et ils commencèrent à marcher le long des Champs-Elysées.

**A**u bout d'un moment, l'Hybride l'invita à entrer dans une boutique. Caroline avait eu le temps de lire le nom sur la devanture : Saint-Laurent Paris ! La jeune femme n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens. Elle n'osait poser son regard sur les vêtements qui les entouraient de peur d'indiquer à Klaus lesquelles étaient ses préférés. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait aucunement à lui offrir une robe ou autre chose. Klaus s'avança vers le petit pupitre d'accueil, une femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle si tenait. Elle avait ses cheveux relevés en un chignon libre, quelques boucles s'échappaient encadrant son visage aux traits fins et magnifiquement maquillé. Caroline tournait dans la boutique, incapable de s'en empêcher plus longuement. Elle toucha les étoffes soyeuses, s'imagina dedans. Elle prit une robe rose pâle et la porta devant elle en s'observant devant le miroir, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua le manège de la vendeuse. Elle parlait avec Klaus, lui lançant des regards pleins de luxures tout en lui touchant la main. Caroline sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se concentra sur ce qu'ils disaient :

- Je suis à votre entière disposition, Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Dit la femme avec la voix pleine de sous-entendu perverses.

- Mon Ange a besoin d'une robe pour un dîner ce-soir. Répondit-il la voix cassante.

Caroline sourit fière d'être SON Ange ! Elle n'aurait pas été dans une boutique Saint-Laurent Paris avec Klaus aux premières loges, Caroline aurait tiré la langue à cette fausse blonde ! La femme comprit aussitôt le message de Klaus et les invita à la suivre à l'arrière de la boutique. Là où se trouvait une immense cabine fermer par un rideau rouge et un canapé rouge lui aussi. Une table basse blanche était posée juste devant avec un tas de catalogues. Klaus s'assit sur le canapé et Caroline l'imita, intimidée par la tournure des événements. La conseillère lui présenta les catalogues et les laissa seule prétextant, aller leur chercher un café.

- J'ai pris des robes avec moi ! Lui fit remarquer Caroline.

- Je me doute, Love, mais je tiens à t'en offrir ! Répondit-il sans lever les yeux du catalogue.

- Je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau pareil ! Insista-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en plongea son regard résolu dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Parce que je n'ai pas les moyens de te rendre l'appareil. Lui fit remarquer Caroline.

- Les robes ne me vont pas. Plaisanta-t-il l'œil pétillant de bonheur.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une petite claque sur le bras. Klaus leva le sourcil et l'attira à lui, pressant son corps aux courbes voluptueuses contre lui. Il se disputa lui-même regrettant cet accès de passion. Il savait pourtant qu'elle le rendait fou ! La respiration de Caroline saccada, elle aurait voulu se détacher de son étreinte mais il avait une poigne de fer et en vérité, la jeune femme ne tenta pas de se libérer.

- Love ! Si, je le fais c'est que je le peux mais surtout que je le veux ! Déclara-t-il la voix chaude et pour la première fois de sa vie, Caroline se sentit plus que désiré, elle se sentit aimé !

La jeune femme caressa sa joue qu'il posa avec douceur au creux de sa main. Le temps sembla suspendu au-dessus d'eux. La femme revint avec deux cafés et commença à conseiller Caroline. Pour ce mettre plus à son aise, la jeune femme s'assit par terre, entre le canapé et la table basse. Les jambes de Klaus l'encadrant comme si elle était sa propriété. Caroline adorait se sentir aussi proche de lui, d'autant que l'Hybride s'était penché au-dessus d'elle pour observer ses choix mais la jolie blonde ne savait quoi choisir. Klaus l'aida alors, il sélectionna toutes les robes qui avaient le plus plu à Caroline puis même quelques autres, auxquelles, elle n'aurait jamais pensé. La vendeuse, vexée depuis que Klaus l'avait remise à sa place, retrouvait progressivement le sourire en constatant le nombre de robes choisies. Elle alla les chercher pendant que Caroline se déshabillait dans la cabine. La jeune femme était nerveuse, seul un rideau la séparait de son hybride. Ses vêtements étaient complètement imprégner de son odeur depuis leur étreinte ce qui l'excitait d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. La vendeuse revint et passa les robes une par une à Caroline. La jeune femme s'amusa à sortir de la cabine à chaque tenue essayée attendant l'assentiment de Klaus. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même riant comme une enfant. Klaus souriait de la voir si heureuse et acheta toutes les robes. Caroline n'insista pas sur les frais qu'il venait de faire car elle était consciente que c'était peine perdue. Ils sortirent de la boutique sans aucun paquet, ils seraient directement livrés à l'appartement. Ils avaient passé la matinée à la boutique et se dirigèrent ensemble dans une autre pour acheter des chaussures : Louboutin puis ensuite dans une grande bijouterie : Cartier.

- Tu me gâtes trop. Lui fit remarquer Caroline en pénétrant dans la bijouterie.

- Non, juste ce qu'il faut ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il demanda à voir une rivière de diamant et platine. Caroline crut défaillir en apercevant le prix de ce collier. Klaus l'examina et décida qu'il serait idéal. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et le foudroya du regard. L'Hybride ria, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine espérant qu'il changerait d'avis.

- Love… Je me doutais que tu n'accepterais pas un tel cadeau. Ria-t-il à nouveau.

- Alors pourquoi l'achètes-tu ? L'interrogea-t-elle la voix rauque.

- J'ai le droit de faire un cadeau à ma petite sœur ? Lui demanda-t-il toujours en riant.

Caroline le regarda les yeux ronds et se rendit compte de sa méprise. Elle se sentit ridicule et eut l'impression d'être une de ses filles qui pensaient être les seules et uniques femmes au monde.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée. Fit-elle rouge de honte. Je ne savais pas…

- Ce n'est rien, Love. Ria-t-il encore.

Caroline sourit et s'éloigna. Elle se sentait stupide et elle détestait ça. Elle avait souvent ressentit ça quand elle était encore humaine, ce qui lui avait valu de ce faire utiliser par Damon. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir cette femme ! La main de Klaus glissa à nouveau dans la sienne et ils sortirent de la boutique. Il était déjà tard, la journée n'avait été que shopping et Caroline savait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas finie. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement où les attendaient les robes achetées un peu plutôt. Klaus conseilla à la jeune femme d'aller se préparer pour ensuite aller dîner.

**L**a jolie blonde prit un bon bain, s'épila, procéda à un gommage sur son visage et sur son corps. Elle ne pensait pas faire l'amour avec Klaus cette nuit-là mais elle préférait ne rien laisser au hasard. Elle opta pour une robe bustier en soie blanche avec une ceinture noire. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Elle se maquilla légèrement et une fois prête, elle le rejoignit dans le salon. Klaus était déjà fin prêt, lui aussi s'était changé. Il était à couper le souffle dans son costume gris anthracite et sa chemise du même bleu que ses yeux. Il avait pris une douche. Il sentait bon le propre et le parfum ! Caroline avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à son odeur et ses petites attentions. Il la regarda bouche bée quand il la vit arrivé devant lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté ce qui émerveilla la jeune femme.

- Euh… Il se racla la gorge. Je… J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Quoi encore ? Suffoqua la jeune femme.

Klaus sourit et lui tendit un écrin rouge. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit avec lenteur. Elle y découvrit le collier qui allait avec son bracelet, celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Fit-elle. C'est beaucoup…

Klaus la coupa et sortit le collier de sa boite. Il la fit se retourner et le passa autour de son cou. Par chance, la jeune femme avait décidé de passer le bracelet à son poignet pour aller dîner. Klaus le remarqua et sourit en prenant sa main, sur laquelle, il déposa un baisé.

- Comme ça tu as la parure maintenant. Souffla-t-il.

Caroline sourit. Elle était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait jamais été gâtée à ce point-là et ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il la guida finalement vers l'ascenseur pour sortir de l'appartement. La voiture n'avait pas bougé et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. La nuit était tombée et Caroline s'émerveilla de la beauté de la ville. Il la conduisit sur les bords de la Seine où les attendait une péniche. Klaus tint la main de Caroline pour traverser le petit ponton et l'aider à pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'embarcation. Il lui retira sa veste et la confia à l'homme d'équipage. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle à manger, une seule table trônait au milieu, juste devant l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon. Caroline était soufflée par tant de romantisme ! Klaus la guida jusqu'à la table mais la jeune femme ne désirait pas s'asseoir, elle voulait observer le spectacle à l'extérieur. Le serveur leur apporta la carte et les laissa seul. Elle vint enfin s'asseoir face à Klaus, elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête, l'Hybride quant à lui feuilletait la carte tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme se pencha sur la carte à son tour après avoir regardé tout ce qui l'entourait. La péniche se mit à naviguer et vogua dans la nuit. Le dîner était succulent et l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Klaus lui parla de sa vie à Paris entre musée et cabaret. Il aimait beaucoup cette ville et surtout la France ! Le pays était selon lui moins coincé que les Etats-Unis. Caroline riait à chaque anecdote ce qui ravissait l'Originel. La jeune femme se rappelait leur soirée au manoir de Klaus, quand ils avaient dansé ensemble sur une chanson d'Edith Piaf. Elle frissonna tellement se souvenir lui paraissait loin alors qu'il était si proche. Arrivé au dessert, Caroline se demandait quelles raisons l'avaient poussé à daguer ses frères !

- Vous sembliez vous entendre mais pourtant tu… tu les as tous dagués les uns après les autres ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ils m'ennuyaient… Plaisanta-t-il mais Caroline savait qu'il lui cachait la vérité.

Elle pencha sa tête de côté et lui lança un regard des plus éloquents.

- Ça remonte à loin, mon Ange et ça n'a plus aucune importance, ils sont tous réveillés maintenant ! Esquiva-t-il.

Caroline prit sa carte et commença à regarder les desserts qu'ils n'avaient pas encore choisis. Klaus savait qu'elle était vexée qu'il ne s'ouvre pas mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'habitude. Il était pourtant conscient que seul sa franchise et son honnêteté parviendrait à convaincre Caroline de lui ouvrir son cœur. L'Hybride détestait se retrouver pris entre deux feux. Il posa sa serviette et sortit sur la petite terrasse de la péniche. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et huma l'air. La nuit fraîche avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. Il l'entendit sortir mais elle resta à une distance sécurisante.

- Je suis désolée… Souffla-t-elle. Je suis quelqu'un de franche et je dis toujours ce que je pense. J'aime que les gens soient honnête avec moi mais… mais j'oublie bien souvent que tout le monde n'en est pas forcément capable. Déclara-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Klaus se tourna et la vit, l'air malheureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute à lui, s'ils en étaient venus à ça.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie dagué Finn mais j'ai découvert à ce moment-là que les dagues plongeaient mes frères et ma sœur dans un semblant de mort alors que pour moi… s'arrêta-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Elle n'avait aucun effet ! Finit Caroline consciente que se confier à elle n'était pas chose facile pour lui.

- Exact ! Je l'ai laissé dagué car Finn… Finn n'a jamais accepté sa nature de Vampire. Il se nourrissait d'animaux et n'arrêtait pas de nous faire des remarques sur notre mode de vie. Continua-t-il.

- Mais tu ne l'as jamais abandonné. Dit Caroline comme pour excuser son attitude.

- C'est mon frère malgré tout. Déclara-t-il la gorge nouée.

La jeune femme se rappela que Finn n'hésitera pas à tous les condamner à la mort d'ici quelques jours.

Caroline s'approcha enfin de l'Hybride.

- Tu as un grand sens de la famille même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Souffla-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

Klaus s'agrippa à la rambarde pour ne pas la plaquer contre la vitre et l'embrasser avec passion. Il était conscient que s'il l'embrassait de cette façon, il risquait de perdre le contrôle et lui ferait l'amour. Hors, Caroline voulait apprendre à le connaître avant d'en arriver au moindre petit baisé. Il retira avec douceur sa main et baisa sa paume. La jeune femme sourit comprenant toute la retenue dont Klaus faisait preuve à son égard.

- Quand à Kol, je l'ai dagué car il est devenu fou. Déclara-t-il.

- Fou ? S'étonna Caroline.

- C'était, il y a une centaine d'année… Kol était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une femme, une sorcière. Elle cherchait le moyen de devenir immortelle sans pour autant renier ses pouvoirs. Expliqua-t-il.

- Mais c'est impossible ? Fit la jolie blonde.

- Oui, elle avait entendu parler d'une soit-disant prophétie le permettant mais en fait elle n'avait jamais existé ! En tentant son rituel, elle est morte. Kol était inconsolable ! Il a commis plusieurs massacres. Nous avons alors tous pris la décision de le daguer afin d'éviter qu'il n'attire trop l'attention.

- Tu n'étais donc pas tout seul à le faire ? S'étonna Caroline.

- Non mais tu as l'air surprise ? Fit-il vexé.

- On m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais fait. Je commence à me dire que tu as été accusé de beaucoup de chose dont tu n'étais pas forcément coupable… Trop à mon sens. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même mais Klaus l'avait entendu.

Il détourna les yeux, touché de plein fouet par les paroles de la jeune femme. Caroline savait que ses derniers mots lui avaient fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le caressa de ses pouces.

- Merci de t'être ouvert à moi. Chuchota-t-elle.

A nouveau, le temps fut suspendu au-dessus d'eux. La respiration de Klaus saccada. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être déstabilisé mais il devait admettre que la proximité de Caroline, son odeur, la douceur de ses mains lui faisaient battre le cœur à 1000 à l'heure. Son ventre se tordit et pour la première fois il sut, ce que c'était qu'avoir des papillons qui s'en volent à l'unisson dans de grands bruissements d'ailes. Caroline se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa avec douceur ses lèvres contre les siens. L'Hybride n'osait bouger, il se sentait terriblement empoté. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il embrassait une femme ? Oui mais c'était la première fois qu'une femme pour qui, il avait des sentiments l'embrassaient avec tendresse. Caroline pressa son corps contre le sien, passa une main derrière sa nuque afin de donner plus de profondeur à leur baisé. Klaus desserra enfin les lèvres. Leurs langues se caressèrent alors, dansaient avec passion. L'Hybride enroula enfin ses bras autour de sa Belle et la serra d'avantage contre lui. Caroline ouvrit les yeux une fois leur baisé terminé, l'Hybride avait posé son front contre le sien. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et savourait cette douce étreinte. Caroline sourit rien aurait pu être aussi parfait. Elle était heureuse d'avoir patienté pour leur premier baisé. Il l'avait échangé à Paris, sur une péniche avec une vue sur la tour Eiffel. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la plus grande simplicité et ils rentrèrent tranquillement à l'appartement. Galamment, Klaus embrassa Caroline à sa porte de chambre mais n'en força pas l'entrée. Il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête même s'ils, c'étaient embrassés! Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce baisé et elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à trouver le sommeil.

**L**es jours qui suivirent, furent tous aussi riches. Caroline et Klaus visitèrent la basilique du Sacré-Cœur, Notre Dame de Paris, la Tour Eiffel, Versailles, Montmartre, où Caroline prit plaisir à poser pour Klaus et elle en profita pour le prendre en photo sous toutes les coutures… La semaine avait passé à une vitesse incroyable et la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était leur dernier jour à Paris. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à visiter le musée du Louvre. Caroline ne connaissait rien à l'art mais elle ne pouvait manquer cette visite. Elle savait que la peinture tenait une grande part dans la vie de son Hybride et elle se devait d'en comprendre la raison. Ce jours-là, ils partirent de bonne heure et s'habillèrent dans des tenues confortables afin de rester totalement concentré. Ils passèrent les grandes portes, main dans la main. La jolie blonde avait l'impression qu'ils étaient presque devenus Siamois tant ils ne se lâchaient plus. Ils choisirent de visiter le musée seul afin de se permettre un petit commentaire de temps à autre.

- De toute façon, tu connais mieux l'histoire que le guide touristique. Commenta Caroline avec un grand sourire malicieux. Tu es presque une antiquité toi-même. Plaisanta-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Klaus ria et se pencha au-dessus du sarcophage de Toutankhamon.

- Je suis quand même mieux conservé que lui ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh que oui ! Répondit Caroline en observant le corps magnifiquement sculpté de l'Hybride Originel.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant avec passion.

Caroline s'agrippa à lui avec force, approfondissant encore d'avantage leur baisé. Au plus profond d'elle, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses bras l'entourant et de son odeur l'enivrant. Un raclement de gorge les fit s'interrompre. Tous d'eux tournèrent les yeux sur un couple de personne d'un certain âge. La femme leur lança un regard courroucé et l'homme se retenait de rire.

- Oh ! Euh… Pardonnez-nous ! S'excusa Caroline le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien. Nous avons été jeunes nous aussi ! S'amusa le vieil homme.

Sa femme lui donna un coup de coude et il partit à rire aussitôt, tout en s'éloignant avec son épouse qui le disputait. Caroline et Klaus pouffèrent de rire. La jolie blonde enroula ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a que lui qui a été jeune ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Klaus ria à nouveau tout en entraînant son Ange dans une autre galerie. Main dans la main, ils marchaient tranquillement entouré par les tableaux de maîtres. Ils suivaient un groupe de visiteur et leur guide. Bien qu'ils n'en fassent pas partie, Caroline entendit le guide leur parler des tableaux même si elle en apprenait d'avantage avec Klaus car il les avait pour la plupart connu.

- Voici, un tableau du début du dix-huitième siècle. C'est artiste en a peint deux. Nous possédions le second aussi mais il nous a été dérobé l'année dernière… Déclara le guide avant de passer à un autre tableau.

Caroline s'en approcha et l'observa. Il était splendide, dans les tons bleus, noir et marron. Il représentait un carrousel au milieu d'une clairière. Caroline avait l'impression que les chevaux étaient vivants et s'enfuyaient du manège au travers des arbres. Elle continua son observation et lut le petit écriteau près du tableau :

« Tableau peint dans les années 1700 par le peintre Niklaus Mikaelson. Malgré un style affirmé, son œuvre reste néanmoins méconnu. Il n'aurait peint que deux tableaux dont un a disparu. »

Le cœur de Caroline s'emballa. Elle tourna la tête vers Klaus. Il observait la peinture comme si de rien était. Il posa enfin les yeux vers elle et lui sourit amusé par l'étonnement de la jeune femme.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Hum…

- Il est magnifique ! Confessa Caroline.

- Tu trouves ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le meilleur que j'ai peint ! Celui qui a été volé était bien mieux. Répondit-il.

- Tu savais qu'il avait été volé ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète de la réaction de Klaus.

- C'est moi qui l'ai récupéré mais chute… Plaisanta-t-il.

Caroline pouffa de rire et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Vous êtes incorrigible, Monsieur Mikaelson. Ria-t-elle.

Klaus ria à son tour et prit le menton de la jeune femme entre son pouce et son index pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte.

- Arrêtes ! On va encore choquer des visiteurs… Souffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Klaus roula des yeux puis ils partirent mains dans la main terminer la visite.

**I**ls avaient passé la journée au Louvre, il était déjà tard quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur le hall d'entrée, Caroline avança mais Klaus la retint par la main, elle fronça les yeux mais se sentit soulevé de terre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ria avec force.

- Love, je te conseille d'aller te faire toute belle. Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu encore ? L'interrogea-t-elle savourant leur étreinte.

- C'est une surprise. Sourit-il en posant tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Il la posa et elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les portes de son dressing et commença à chercher ce qui pourrait convenir. Elle ignorait où Klaus l'emmènerait mais ça serait exceptionnel comme d'habitude. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et le rejoignit dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta nette en le voyant. Il était à tomber, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean brut moulant juste ce qu'il fallait et où il le fallait. Caroline déglutit avec difficulté. Lui aussi semblait soufflé par la beauté de la jeune femme, elle portait une robe fourreau bleue roi dos nu, assez courte. Ses cheveux étaient détachés mais Caroline leur avait donné des ondulations parfaitement orchestrés autour de son visage légèrement maquillé. Tous deux s'observaient comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Klaus s'approcha et tendit son bras à la jeune femme qui le prit sans hésiter. Ils quittèrent leur petit nid douillait pour se rendre dans un club branché de la capitale Française. Klaus et Caroline s'installèrent à une table où ils commandèrent des boissons. La musique était tonitruante, il était impossible de parler sans hurler, du moins pour le commun des mortels.

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi cet endroit ? L'interrogea-t-elle après quelques gorgés de son cocktail.

- Ça ne te plait ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- Si ! Mais si on ne danse pas, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Plaisanta-t-elle n'imaginant pas Klaus dansé sur une musique électro-pop.

- Je t'ai promis de t'emmener tout voir et il ne nous restait plus que ce club. Expliqua-t-il.

Caroline se leva et tendit la main vers Klaus.

- Euh… Non, je ne danse pas sur ce genre de musique ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Aller ! S'il te plait ! Le supplia-t-elle.

- Non. Il y a des limites que je ne franchis pas… comme danser sur ce genre de musique qui me rendrait totalement ridicule ! Railla-t-il.

Caroline lui fit une petite moue boudeuse.

- Te plaint pas, si je me fais draguer sur la piste car moi, je compte m'amuser. Déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'avança sur la piste et commença à rouler des hanches tout en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Klaus sourit en voyant son corps moulé dans sa robe, se trémousser au rythme de la musique. La jeune femme se savait observer par son Originel et continuait son numéro de charme. Elle lui tourna le dos et le laissa à sa guise posé ses yeux sur ses fesses. Klaus leva le sourcil, interloqué par cette étrange invitation. Il remuait de plus en plus sur son siège. Caroline était patiente et le DJ jonglait à la perfection entre les morceaux de musique l'aidant à aguicher l'Hybride. La jeune femme savait qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Klaus de rester insensible. Bientôt un groupe d'hommes l'entourait, Caroline ne s'en formalisait pas, un seul retenait son attention. L'un d'eux plus entreprenant, s'avança plus près d'elle.

- Salut ! Fit-il.

- Salut ! Répondit Caroline sans plus l'encourager.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'est la première fois et probablement la dernière. Répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle ne le connaissait pas pourquoi la tutoyait-il ?

- C'est dommage ! Tu éclaires ma soirée. Dit-il la voix rauque. Tu voudrais qu'on aille dans un endroit un peu plus à l'écart. Ajouta-t-il le regard plein de luxure.

Caroline s'arrêta nette de danser, sa main la chauffait. Elle la leva et l'abattit sur… Klaus ! Il se retourna vivement vers la jeune femme. Elle le regarda les yeux ronds de surprise. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme, qui avait dragué Caroline sous ses yeux, il riait avec force. Klaus s'avança vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne vas pas hurler. Déclara-t-il la voix menaçante.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Klaus recula son bras prêt à frapper. Caroline savait très exactement ce qu'il adviendrait. Elle se plaça entre l'homme et Klaus. L'Hybride stoppa son geste aussitôt. La jolie blonde regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux.

- Tu vas t'enfuir le plus vite possible sans te retourner ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il se retourna et courut le plus vite possible. Elle reporta son attention sur Klaus, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? L'interrogea-t-il la voix pleine de rage.

- Je t'en prie, tu allais le tuer alors que ça ne servait à rien. Déclara-t-elle la voix la plus douce possible pour apaiser l'Hybride.

- A rien ? Il voulait coucher avec toi ! S'écria-t-il.

- Je sais et j'allais le remettre à sa place mais tu es intervenu avant… Se défendit-elle.

- Quelle réussite ? C'est moi qui me suis pris la claque ! Ragea-t-il.

- Tu t'es mis sur la trajectoire de ma main ! Pouffa Caroline sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Ravie que ça t'amuse. Rétorqua-t-il piqué au vif.

Klaus l'attrapa par la main et la guida jusqu'à la porte. Il marchait à vive allure jusqu'à la voiture qu'il ouvrit et força Caroline à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il monta derrière le volant et démarra en trombe.

- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu comme ça ? S'étonna-t-elle en se massant le poignet, là où Klaus la retenait.

- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Je suis énervé parce que tu es imprudente ! Parce que si tu n'étais pas allée danser comme ça, si tu n'avais pas allumé tous les mecs de la boîte de nuit ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Cria-t-il

- Je te demande pardon ? J'ai chauffé tous les mecs ? C'est comme ça que tu vois ça toi ?

- Oui ! Hurla-t-il

Caroline se retrouva réduite au silence où plutôt, trop de paroles blessantes passaient dans sa tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à les formuler. Klaus gara vivement la voiture devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Caroline sortit de la voiture et le regarda encore à l'intérieur.

- Montes te coucher ! Je risque de rentrer tard ! Déclara-t-il avant de repartir.

La jolie blonde se retrouva seule au milieu du trottoir, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant. Elle ne le comprenait décidément pas. C'était pour lui qu'elle dansait, elle n'avait pas voulu aguicher d'autres hommes ! Seulement lui et uniquement lui. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu mais jamais elle n'aurait laissé un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas la toucher sous les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait et désirait. Les pleurs de la jeune femme et ses tergiversions eurent raisons d'elle et Caroline tomba dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

_**Re-coucou !**_

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

_**Moi, je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire mais je l'adore au final. Je ne suis pas très fan des scènes de jalousie et tout ça mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça manquait à ma fiction. **_

_**Donc comme je tiens compte de tous ce que vous me dîtes pour améliorer la trame de l'histoire j'ai décidé de l'ajouter et de terminer là-dessus. Oui, vous pouvez le dire, je suis une sadique ! D'autant que comme vous vous en doutez le Bal des Originels est dans le prochain chapitre^^**_

_**Je sens que vous allez cogiter et chercher à savoir comment nos amoureux vont se retrouver !**_

_**AhAhAhAhAh… j'adore ça ! Allez mes Lovelies, à la prochaine. Bisous. Lilihammer56**_

* * *

_**- Ludivine92 :**__ J'espère avoir su retranscrire ce que tu m'avais demandé à savoir la visite du Louvre Je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup pêché pour ce passage car je n'ai pas eu la chance d'aller visiter ce musée. Et que penses-tu de l'explication de Klaus sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à daguer Kol ? En tout cas, je te remercie car ta demande sur Kol m'a amené une autre idée pour faire perdurer ma fiction. Je pense écrire même un OS sur ça dans un proche avenir. Bisous ma belle et encore merci de me suivre._


	11. Le Bal des Originels - Part 1

**_Réponses aux Review:_**

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus:** Coucou ma belle, je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plus. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. En ce qui concerne la réconciliation de Klaus et Caroline, tu risques d'être surprise. Je n'en dis pas plus... Bisous!_

_**Sabrina-Visiteur:** Hello, je me doutais qu'une personne au moins n'aimerait pas que Klaus se prennent la gifle mais c'était purement accidentel. Caroline ne le visait pas lui. Pour ce qui est de Kol... Surprise! Eh oui, je suis une sadique mais ça va tu n'as pas beaucoup à attendre! Bisous_

_**Mlanie:** Coucou, je suis vraiment ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci! Bisous._

_**Analissa:** Coucou merci pour tes compliments. Eh oui Caroline est une très belle femme qui attire les regards des hommes et Klaus a fort à faire pour les éloigner de sa dulcinée. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous!_

_**KlausetCaroline:** Coucou ma belle ! Tu es apparemment la seule a aimé qu'ils se disputent, lol. Enfin tu devrais être contente de ce chapitre, je pense au vue de tes goûts. Je te laisse le découvrir. Gros bisous._

_**Mel023:** Coucou, Klaus est et n'est pas un idiot. Il tombe progressivement amoureux de Caroline et depuis Tatia (ça remonte à 1000 ans maintenant) il n'est jamais vraiment retombé amoureux donc il a peur de ses propres sentiments. De plus, il est persuadé qu'elle va le quitter à un moment ou un autre comme tout le monde l'a fait jusqu'à présent donc il tend le dos. Et puis Klaus est une personne orgueilleuse qui n'accepte pas que d'autres hommes regardes la femme qu'il aime! J'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre. Bisous!_

_**Odessa:** Hello! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur! En ce qui concerne Kol et Caroline... Tu es la seconde personne à me demander un rapprochement. Je dirais juste que ce n'est pas impossible mais pas dans ce chapitre et pas comme vous l'espérez mais je vous rassure, il y aura une belle scène de jalousie de la part de notre Klausounet! Aller bonne lecture et bisous!_

_**la-plume-du-temps:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de ma trouvaille vis-à-vis du tableau aussi. Klaus est un excellent peintre et il ne faut pas oublier de parler de sa passion. Il ne fait pas que tuer, torturer ou manipuler les gens. Il a cette part d'humanité qui se manifeste au travers de sa peinture et aussi au travers des sentiments qui le lie à Caroline. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous!_

_**elo69:** Salut! Oh merci pour tous tes compliments. Je suis vraiment ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas. J'y ai mis beaucoup de moi dedans. En ce qui concerne Klaus, je ne peux pas t'en dire trop mais tu vas voir que tu étais dans le vrai! Bisous!_

_**taradict:** Coucou! Oui Klaus est impulsif et il ne va pas changer comme ça... d'ailleurs le peut-il réellement? J'ai des doutes^^ Tu vas voir que la part d'ombre de Klaus n'est pas totalement disparut et surtout que certains de ses défauts sont bels et biens là ! Quand à Caroline, elle ne veut pas non plus lui pardonner ce qu'il lui a dit ! Ils sont comme on dit devant une impasse, LOL! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu retrouveras bien les personnages. Bisous!_

_**Guest ou Many64** ;) Coucou toi. Le Klex fougueux ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Il y a encore trop de chose à régler entre eux. Donc désolée d'avance toujours pas de Lemon pour ce chapitre. Je pense malgré tout que tu seras satisfaite, tu vas retrouver un Klaus moins romantique et plus orgueilleux ! Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus. Gros bisous ma belle!_

_**Justine:** Coucou, merci pour tous tes compliments ! Houa! Je suis sans voix ! Alors, je vais quand même tenter de répondre à ta review avec le plus de détails possible. Comme tu l'as dit, il y a une véritable tension entre ses deux-là. Caroline sait qu'elle aime Klaus mais elle n'a pas le droit de le lui montrer très clairement et ce voyage à Paris à précipiter un peu les choses. Quand à Klaus, il est amoureux d'elle mais il est trop fier pour se l'avouer et trop effrayer de la faire fuir en le lui avouant. Donc ils avancent pas à pas mais cela ne se fait pas sans heurt. Klaus est quelqu'un de possessif et ce qui est à lui est à lui. Il aime Caroline donc elle est à lui et par conséquent personne ne peut ne serait-ce que poser un œil sur elle! Cela risque de poser quelques nouveaux problèmes pendant le bal car autant le premier bal, il n'était pas encore attaché à elle alors que maintenant c'est différent! Pour ce qui est de ta vision de l'amour je la partage entièrement!_

_**BoKenzie:** Bienvenue. Je te remercie pour ta review. Pour ce qui est des jours où je publie c'est malheureusement assez aléatoire car je travaille et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Encore merci et bonne lecture. Bisous!_

_**ludivine92:** Coucou. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus. Tu étais ma 100ème review et par conséquent j'attendais ta review avec impatience. En effet, l'idée pour Kol m'en a amené une autre et le OS sera écrit. Je ne sais pas encore quand, tout dépend de l'avancé de celle-ci pour que je case bien dans cette histoire et pas trop tôt car je ne veux pas spoiler. Je vous tiendrais tous au courant en le précisant dans le chapitre avant la publication du OS! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Bisous._

* * *

_Coucou mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs._

_Voici le chapitre 11 de ma fiction et j'ai eu envie aujourd'hui de vous faire part de quelques chiffres._

_"Si Tout Recommençait" atteint ses 144 review, 9890 vues après 3 mois d'exploitations..._

_Je tenais donc à vous remercier toutes et tous de me suivre dans cette aventure, rien ne serait possible sans vous et votre soutient._

_J'espère que je ne vous ennuierais jamais et que vous me suivrez encore longtemps._

_Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Le Bal des Originels**

**Part.1**

* * *

_**Veille du Bal**_

**C**ela faisait à présent plusieurs heures que Caroline était rentrée chez elle à Mystic Falls. Son retour de Paris dans l'avion de l'Originel, plongé dans un silence de mort, l'avait profondément secouée mais la jeune femme ne voulait rien montrer à sa mère qu'elle avait croisé en train de déjeuner, avant de commencer une nouvelle journée de travail. La jolie blonde s'était alors assise à table, avait pris un bon petit-déjeuner pour l'accompagner puis s'était attelée à vider ses bagages. Caroline n'avait jamais été maniaque mais sa tension nerveuse étant à son paroxysme, elle se mit à vider son armoire afin de faire un grand tri dans ses vêtements, ses chaussures et tous ses accessoires de mode. Une fois fait, elle alla jusqu'à nettoyer l'intérieur de son armoire. Elle y rangea ce qu'elle avait décidé de gardé et se rendit alors compte qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose ! Elle fit de même avec son bureau et sa petite bibliothèque. Il lui avait fallu la matinée pour en arriver à cette chambre rangée avec une rigueur extrême. Caroline était particulièrement satisfaite d'elle mais elle n'était en rien apaisée. Sa dispute avec Klaus la bouleversait ! Elle n'acceptait pas les reproches qu'il lui avait fait et ne comptait pas aller excuser sa conduite. La jeune Vampire n'avait rien fait de répréhensible ! Hors Caroline était bien consciente qu'une telle dispute pouvait les éloigner l'un de l'autre et ouvrir toute grande la porte à Hayley ! A cette pensée, Caroline frissonna. Elle était bien consciente que Klaus n'avait pas fait vœu de chasteté et qu'en 1000 ans, un nombre incalculable de femmes étaient passés dans son lit mais imaginer Hayley le toucher et l'embrasser, leva le cœur de la jolie blonde.

**E**lle se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, en soupirant, une poche de sang à la main. Elle était vêtue d'un vieux jogging gris et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval quand la sonnette de l'entrée résonna. Elle cacha la poche de sang sous un des coussins du canapé par mesure de prudence et se dirigea à la porte. Caroline reconnue son amie Bonnie par la vitre et lui ouvrit aussitôt.

- Coucou toi ! S'écria la jolie métisse en sautant dans les bras de la blonde.

- Salut… Bredouilla Caroline le souffle coupé par l'étreinte de son amie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Comment ça ce qui m'amène ici ? S'étrangla Bonnie. Tu es partie à Paris pendant une semaine ! Je suis venue aux nouvelles !

- Ah ! Tu vois, Klaus ne m'as pas tué ! Rétorqua Caroline persuadée que s'était la véritable raison de la présence de son amie.

Bonnie pouffa de rire et pénétra dans la maison. Elle s'avança jusqu'au salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle eut une sensation étrange sous ses fesses et sortie la poche de sang de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle cette fois plus sérieuse.

- Mais rien ! On a visité Paris et c'est tout ! Répondit sèchement Caroline.

- Caroline Forbes ne me ment pas ! D'une parce que tu ne sais pas mentir. Deux parce que ça empeste le détergeant dans la maison. Et trois parce que tu portes ton jogging de Miss Déprimée ! Enuméra Bonnie.

La jolie blonde récupéra sa poche de sang et s'assit près de son amie. Elle se pelotonna contre elle et commença à lui raconter leur dernière soirée à Paris ! Bonnie l'écouta avec attention, posant quelques questions çà et là mais elle ne les jugea ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Bonnie savait que Caroline avait le cœur lourd et qu'il ne servait à rien d'envenimer les choses. Les deux amies restèrent donc silencieuses pendant un long moment. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, l'avantage d'avoir grandi ensemble.

**A**u bout d'un certain temps, Caroline se redressa. Une idée venait de traverser sa tête.

- Au fait, ta mère et toi avez reçu votre invitation pour le bal ? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant le visage de Bonnie.

- Oui mais Abby ne veut pas y aller. C'est elle qui a desséché Michael et elle a peur des représailles d'Esther. Expliqua la jolie sorcière, l'air embarrassé.

- C'est ridicule ! C'est Esther qui a tenue à vous inviter toute les deux ! Répliqua Caroline en haussant les sourcils surprises par l'excuse d'Abby.

Pour, la jolie blonde s'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux pour ne pas passer une soirée avec sa fille !

- Elle pense que c'est un piège ! Dit Bonnie en haussant les épaules en signe de défaite.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? L'interrogea Caroline.

- Moi, je veux aller à mon premier vrai bal comme toutes les filles de mon âge ! Répondit-elle en rigolant mais sa joie fut de courte durée… Elena pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Caroline soupira. Elle avait oublié à quel point son amie pouvait se montrer dictatoriale par moment.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Parce qu'elle pense que ça sera dangereux pour moi… En gros, elle pense comme ma mère ! Expliqua Bonnie d'une toute petite voix malheureuse !

- Ecoute-moi bien, Bonnie Bennett ! Personne et je dis bien personne n'a le droit de te dire ce que tu dois faire ou ne pas faire ! Si tu as envie d'aller à ce bal et bien tu y vas, un point c'est tout ! La gourmanda Caroline.

Bonnie sourit amusé par la témérité de son amie. Elle savait que Caroline avait raison mais elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle voulait bien le montrer.

- Tu y seras toi ? L'interrogea-t-elle en priant pour que Caroline lui dise « oui ! ».

- J'ai donné ma réponse avant de partir à Paris donc je suis obligée d'y aller. Expliqua-t-elle.

- A d'autres Care ! Tu adores ce genre de chose donc ne fait celle qui est obligée d'y aller ! La taquina Bonnie.

- En général oui mais cette fois… Cette fois s'est différent ! Déclara Caroline l'air morose.

- Je sais… Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer et puis on pourra danser toutes les deux ! Lui proposa Bonnie en riant.

Caroline éclata de rire à sa suite. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux de parler de chose plus légère et de rire ainsi. Elle se sentait aussi soulagée car elle n'aurait pas à aller au bal, seule !

**L**a sonnette à l'entrée retentit à nouveau dans la maison. Caroline se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Une tornade blonde fit irruption et se planta devant elle, une dizaine de cintres dans une main, retenant des vêtements enfermés dans des housses noir, posés sur son épaule droite et une grande boîte maintenue par sa main et posée sur sa hanche gauche.

- Salut ! Fit simplement l'Originel.

- Rebekah ? S'étonna Caroline.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère mais tu as intérêt à venir au bal demain soir ! Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant mais avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ? Fit Caroline désireuse de savoir ce qui c'était passé pour Klaus quand il était rentré chez lui.

- Je lui ai demandé comment ça c'était passé et il m'a répondu : « Ça ne te regarde pas, Rebekah ! » dit-elle en imita son frère à la perfection.

Caroline pouffa de rire en entendant Rebekah imiter les intonations de voix de Klaus.

- Je viens au bal et… Bonnie aussi ! Annonça Caroline avec un grand sourire.

La sorcière sortit du salon et s'avança à la rencontre de l'Originel.

- Salut ! Dit Bonnie.

- Salut ! Tu as une robe ? Lui demanda Rebekah de but en blanc.

- Euh… Non ! J'ai pris ma décision aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller en acheter une… mais je vais y aller cette après-midi ! Répondit Bonnie précipitamment en voyant les yeux noirs de Rebekah.

- Quoi ? Et je me serais cassé le cul à charger des robes dans la voiture de Klaus pour rien ? Non, non, aujourd'hui je m'occupe de vous deux ! Rétorqua Rebekah en donnant les cintres à Caroline et la boite à Bonnie. Si elle tente d'y toucher, je t'autorise à lui griller le cerveau ! Dit-elle à Bonnie en jetant un coup d'œil à Caroline.

- Mais… Commença la jeune vampire.

- Aucune question ! La coupa Rebekah avant de sortir d'un pas assuré chercher le reste des robes, accessoires et chaussures se trouvant dans le 4x4 de son frère.

**L**'après-midi s'écoula rapidement. La jeune Vampire et la sorcière essayèrent toutes les robes que Rebekah leur avait apportées. Elles riaient devant leur allure tantôt trop sexy, tantôt trop prude. Finalement après avoir tout essayé, Caroline n'avait rien trouvé comme robe mais elle savait pourquoi. Elle n'en désirait qu'une et une seule. Celle que Klaus lui avait offerte pour leur premier bal et elle savait que sa robe se trouvait dans la boite que Rebekah avait apporté mais elle lui interdisait d'y toucher. Quant à Bonnie, elle avait choisi une robe rose pale, au bustier ajusté brodé de fil couleur blanc, d'une jupe vaporeuse brodée aussi de blanc. Elle tombait à la perfection sur la jeune femme et la couleur faisait ressortir sa peau velouté ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux verts. Caroline était en extase devant son amie tout comme Rebekah qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds !

- Alors ? Fit la sorcière inquiète. C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Non ! S'écrièrent en chœur les deux Vampires. Tu es magnifique ! Continua Caroline.

Bonnie sembla rassurée.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? Il n'y a eu aucune robe à te plaire et pourtant tu les as toutes essayées.

- Non pas toutes ! S'écria Rebekah en se précipitant vers l'immense boite marron foncé entourée d'un ruban couleur champagne. Bon ! Je sais que Klaus et toi vous êtes en froid depuis votre séjour à Paris mais il t'avait acheté cette robe avant que vous ne partiez et je pense qu'il sera ravie que tu la portes même s'il ne te le dit pas !

Caroline tenta de prendre un air désintéressé mais elle échoua lamentablement.

- Elle a regardé dans la boite ? Demanda Rebekah surprise de la réaction du bébé Vampire.

- Non ! Répondit Bonnie.

- Je suis en colère contre lui mais je suis quand même lucide et je sais que Klaus a toujours de bons goûts ! Tenta de les convaincre Caroline.

- A l'occasion, je te montrerais un portrait de Klaus avec ses cheveux longs et ses rouflaquettes ! Déclara Rebekah en tendant la boite à une Caroline médusée par cette étrange révélation.

Elle ouvrit la boite fébrilement, toujours assise sur son fauteuil et flanquée par Rebekah et Bonnie. Elle sortit la robe bleue, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle se leva et la déposa devant elle tout en tournoyant sur elle-même ! Caroline était ravie, la dispute avec Klaus ne la tourmentait plus autant qu'avant. Elle se rappelait être allée la première fois au bal pour veiller sur Matt et Elena alors qu'elle détestait Klaus ! Là, se serait différent… Même s'ils étaient en froid, Caroline l'aimait et de ça, elle en était sûre. Leanne lui avait dit de souffler le chaud et le froid avec lui, de ne pas tomber dans ses bras trop vite. Elle allait suivre ses conseils à la virgule près et c'était Klaus, de lui-même, qui reviendrait vers elle. Non pas qu'elle désirait qu'il soit à ses pieds car elle aimait le Klaus sûr de lui et confiant mais elle voulait seulement qu'il reconnaisse ses torts. Concrètement une chose presque impossible mais Caroline était confiante, elle savait qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur ! Elle serra sa robe contre elle, ravie que ce magnifique vêtement lui redonne confiance en elle et en son avenir.

- Bon ! Ma mission étant terminée… Je peux maintenant m'en aller. Déclara Rebekah en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

Bonnie et Caroline échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Attends ! Fit le bébé Vampire.

Rebekah l'observa surprise et attendit la suite.

- Restes avec nous ! On va se faire une soirée pyjama ! L'invita Caroline.

L'Originel tourna ses yeux vers la sorcière qui l'encourageait à accepter d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

- Je… Euh… Je n'ai jamais fait de soirée pyjama. Avoua-t-elle malheureuse.

- Raison de plus pour que tu restes ! Lâcha Bonnie en éclatant de rire, suivie des trois autres.

Elles rangèrent toutes les affaires de Rebekah puis se mirent en pyjama après avoir commandées des pizzas. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon mangeant et buvant un rosé que la mère de Caroline possédait ! Une fois leur repas engloutit, les trois nouvelles amies s'occupèrent les unes des autres, gommage, masque, manucure…

* * *

_**Le Jour J - le matin du bal**_

**I**l était déjà tard lorsque Caroline, Bonnie et Rebekah s'éveillèrent toutes les trois couchées dans le même lit. L'Originel partit précipitamment en leur expliquant qu'elle avait encore quelques préparatifs pour le bal mais qu'elles se verraient le soir-même. Bonnie rentra chez elle, passer du temps avec son père et se préparer tranquillement à l'abri dans sa petite chambre. Caroline quant à elle, se retrouva seule dans la maison. Elle décida de sortir faire un jogging afin d'évacuer le stress de la soirée qui approchait. Elle enfila son micro-short et un débardeur moulant bleu. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et partit à l'assaut du pavé. Arrivé à une intersection entre deux routes, Caroline sentit quelqu'un la bousculer. Elle roula doucement sur le sol et se remit debout vivement. La jeune Vampire observa la personne qui l'avait poussée. Une grande rousse au visage émacier la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux vert-émeraude. Caroline sentit aussitôt qu'elle avait affaire à un Vampire et une très vielle Vampire !

- Excuses-moi ! Déclara-t-elle d'une manière peu convaincante.

- Ce n'est rien. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Répondit Caroline.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent quand on vit dans une ville avec un aussi lourd passé… Souffla la rousse, qui de toute évidence connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de Mystic Falls.

- Les choses ont beaucoup changés. Rétorqua Caroline de plus en plus méfiante.

- En ce qui concerne la chasse, oui mais un nouveau danger vit ici ! Répliqua la rousse.

- Vous connaissez Klaus ? Déclara Caroline qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tenter de noyer le poisson.

- Je connais même toute sa famille. Je suis Sage et toi ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

L'information passa dans toutes les petites circonvolutions du cerveau de Caroline pour aller chercher dans la mémoire de celle-ci et se rappeler qui était Sage. Soudain, le souvenir de cette femme lui réapparu, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? C'était la compagne de Finn, elle était morte à la pension des Salvatore le soir où Matt avait tué Finn. Ils avaient alors appris que si un Originel mourrait toute sa lignée le suivait.

- Caroline. Répondit le bébé Vampire. Sage ? Sage, comme la fiancée de Finn ?

- Fiancée est un bien grand mot ! Déclara la femme. Klaus l'a dagué avant qu'on est eu le temps de se fiancer.

- Oh ! Et vous êtes là pour le voir ? L'interrogea Caroline.

- Je l'aimerais… Souffla Sage, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il est toujours dans un cercueil quelque part… Commença la rousse avant de frapper Caroline au visage avec une telle force que son nez se fracassa et qu'elle tomba inconsciente.

**D**u côté du manoir Mikaelson, Rebekah pénétra dans la demeure en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle n'avait averti aucun de ses frères de son absence et ils avaient horreur qu'elle s'éloigne trop d'eux. Des éclats de voix retentirent à ses oreilles, elle reconnut aussitôt Kol et Klaus.

- Klaus, tu dois participer au bal ! Tenta de le convaincre, le plus jeune de la fratrie.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre intention ! S'emporta Klaus.

- Très bien ! Comme tu voudras mais ne viens pas te plaindre, si Caroline te délaisse pour moi. Le taquina Kol.

En un dixième de seconde, Klaus s'était retourné vers son frère, l'avait attrapé par la gorge et soulever de terre.

- Si tu t'avises de t'approcher d'elle ce-soir, je te jure que je te dague et t'enferme dans ton cercueil. Le menaça Klaus avant de le lâcher.

Kol tomba lourdement sur le sol et se massa la gorge avant de se relever.

- Eh Papy ! Le rappela le cadet.

Klaus le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Papy ? Répéta-t-il incrédule.

- Bah oui ! Tu répètes toujours la même chose, comme un vieux disque rayé. Tu es atteint de sénilité ou quoi ? Le taquina Kol.

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de tous les membres de sa famille, Kol était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Tous deux possédaient des fossettes et cette même impulsivité qui les caractérisait.

- Je ne veux pas te daguer mais reconnais que parfois tu dépasses les bornes ! Se reprit Klaus.

- Mais parce que tu démarres au quart de tour, mon cher frère ! Embraya Kol. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller au bal ?

- Parce qu'il s'est disputé avec Caroline lors de leur dernière soirée à Paris ! Déclara Rebekah en pénétrant dans l'atelier, oubliant les réactions de ses frères.

- Où tu étais toi ? L'interrogèrent-ils en chœur.

- Chez Caroline avec Bonnie. On a fait une soirée pyjama avec gommage, masque, manucure et Häagen-Daz ! Répondit la cadette en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est moi ou elle parle une autre langue ? Demanda Kol en regardant Klaus.

- Le gommage, le masque et la manucure sont des soins de beauté que les femmes aiment faire pour être belle ! Encore plus quand une soirée comme celle-ci se prépare. Häagen-Daz, c'est des glaces qu'on a mangé en regardant un film ! Expliqua Rebekah à son frère pas encore très au fait des habitudes féminines de ce siècle.

Klaus roula des yeux devant cette conversation des plus futiles ! Il reporta son attention sur le tableau qu'il était en train de peindre mais il ne voulait pas s'en occuper tant qu'il n'était pas seul dans son atelier. Il l'avait recouvert d'un drap blanc à l'entrée de Kol dans la pièce. Il ne voulait que ça, peindre et qu'on lui fiche la paix pour le reste de la journée tout au moins !

- Klaus ? Fit Rebekah en passant sa main devant les yeux de son frère pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

- Quoi ? S'emporta-t-il voyant qu'ils étaient encore là.

- Tu dois te préparer pour le bal. Mère serait malheureuse, si tu n'y participais pas. Déclara sa sœur.

- Et bien ça lui donnera une nouvelle excuse pour me détester ! Railla-t-il.

- Tu comptais vraiment le décider avec cet argument ? Se moqua Kol.

- Bon maintenant, tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de con ! Pesta la blonde.

Klaus et Kol tournèrent leurs yeux ébahis vers leur sœur.

- Ce n'est pas très joli dans la bouche d'une femme ! La taquina Kol.

- Toi ! La ferme ! Lui ordonna-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Klaus. Tu vas aller mettre ton costume et en vitesse. Caroline va venir au bal, elle me l'a promis et elle a trouvé une magnifique robe ! Expliqua-t-elle sachant que Klaus voudrait la voir. Je sais qu'elle et toi êtes en froid mais… mais ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur quand elle a vu la robe que tu lui as choisi.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'énerva-t-il aussitôt comprenant ce que sa sœur avait fait.

- Oui, Klaus. Je lui ai apporté cette robe et elle l'a adorée ! Répondit Rebekah le sourire aux lèvres.

Klaus ne pouvait le nier, il en voulait à sa sœur pour avoir agi dans son dos mais il lui était aussi reconnaissant. Son orgueil l'aurait empêché d'apporter cette robe à Caroline et il se serait privé de sa présence lors du bal.

**C**aroline s'éveilla, une violente douleur irradiait son visage et plus particulièrement son nez. Elle tenta de se lever mais elle se trouvait attachée à une chaise en métal. Ses mains liées dans son dos par une corde imbibée de verveine. Ses pieds eux étaient attachés à chaque pied de chaise aussi maintenus par des cordes imbibée de verveine. Caroline se demandait ce que Sage allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Damon lui avait parlée de sa manière de vivre par le passé, notamment ses combats de boxe et au vue de sa manière de la frapper, Caroline devinait que face à elle, elle ne pourrait s'en sortir entière. La jeune femme s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit à Klaus se quelle ressentait pour lui. Il l'aurait fui aussi loin qu'il le pourrait car c'était ainsi qu'agissait Klaus mais au moins, elle aurait eu le temps de le lui faire savoir. La porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrée Sage.

- Je suis désolée. Commença-t-elle en prenant une chaise pour s'assoir dessus face à Caroline.

- Ne commencez pas avec vos « désolées » ! Dites-moi juste ce que vous voulez de moi ! Dit la blonde sans se démonter.

- Je veux faire subir à Klaus ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je veux qu'il sache ce que c'est de perdre l'être aimé ! Expliqua Sage un regard dénué d'émotion se dessinant sur son visage.

- Que ?... Quoi ? Parce que vous ne savez pas ?! S'étrangla Caroline

- Savoir quoi ? L'interrogea Sage en levant son menton en signe de défit.

- Mais Finn est réveillé comme tous les autres membres de la famille Mikaelson. Expliqua Caroline ravie de trouver une solution à son problème… ou pas !

Sage se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol et lui décocha une violente gifle lui arrachant presque la tête.

- Menteuse ! Hurla la rousse.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ! Cria Caroline. Je ne vous mens pas. Finn est en vie, si vous ne me croyez pas laisser moi appeler quelqu'un qui pourra vous le prouver.

- Qui Klaus ? J'ai plus de 900 ans et beaucoup, comme toi, ont essayé de me doubler mais je les ai tués et avec une joie extrême. La menaça-t-elle.

- Non ! Je comptai appeler Elijah. Il est honnête et honorable. Il ne vous mentira pas ou mieux il pourra organiser une rencontre entre Finn et vous.

- Je te préviens, si tu me doubles… L'avertie Sage.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir mais je ne vous mens pas et je ne tenterais rien. Lui promis Caroline.

La rousse se leva et pris le téléphone portable de la blonde. Elle chercha dans la mémoire du téléphone le numéro d'Elijah et le composa. Sage porta le téléphone à l'oreille de Caroline quand l'aîné des Originels répondit.

- Allô ? Dit-il.

- Elijah, c'est Caroline ! Est-ce que vous êtes seul ? Lui demanda-t-elle rapidement avant qu'il ne lui pose la moindre question.

- Oui ! Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il soupçonneux.

- Euh… J'ai comme qui dirait, un léger problème. Commença-t-elle.

- Quel problème ? S'enquit-il attentif.

- La fiancée de Finn, Sage, me retient prisonnière et elle ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que Finn est réveillé ! Lui expliqua Caroline.

- Passez la moi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Caroline fit signe à Sage que l'Originel voulait lui parler. Elle s'éloigna et laissa à nouveau Caroline seule. La jeune Vampire tenta de se détacher mais ses entraves étaient bien trop serrer et la verveine rongeait sa chair ! Sage revint dans la pièce et la détacha. A peine libre, Caroline se précipita vers la porte à vitesse Vampirique mais Sage était beaucoup plus rapide et la rattrapa par les cheveux.

- Ne me force pas à te frapper encore ! La menaça-t-elle.

Caroline arrêta aussitôt de se débattre mais se promis qu'à la première occasion, elle s'enfuirait.

**K**laus avait dû promettre à Rebekah une bonne centaine de fois qu'il participerait au bal, avant de pouvoir enfin être seul dans son atelier. Il retira le drap qui recouvrait le tableau qu'il était en train de peindre. Il comptait l'offrir à Caroline. Il la représentait, le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois, appuyée sur la rambarde de la péniche, la tour Eiffel en arrière-plan et Paris de nuit. Il ne voulait jamais oublier ce moment où il l'avait senti contre lui, où il avait enfin goûté ses lèvres si douces et surtout où elle avait cherché à le connaître, lui malgré ses crimes. Il déglutit en repensant à sa colère lors de leur dernier soir au night-club. Il s'était encore emporté trop vite et elle lui en voulait. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer mais il ne pouvait pas lui présenter, à nouveau, des excuses. Il était Klaus, l'Hybride Originel de plus de 1000 ans. Il était bien conscient qu'il devrait la reconquérir mais ça ne serait pas chose facile, Caroline était aussi entêtée que lui ! Il sourit à sa propre réflexion. Il devait l'avouer c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, sa manière de lui tenir tête, de vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot. Klaus sortit ses pots de peinture et commença à les poser chacun leur tour sur la petite table près de lui et prit ses pinceaux. Il s'appliquait à disposer les couleurs comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne souffrirait aucune erreur. Klaus était concentré comme jamais, il ne remarqua donc pas l'absence de son frère aîné.

**E**lijah marchait dans les bois vêtu comme à l'accoutumé d'un costume foncé. Il se tenait debout au milieu des grands chênes, les mains dans les poches. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Une odeur était venue lui chatouiller les narines et il voulait vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas. Le sang avait coulé non loin de lui, il rouvrit les paupières brusquement en entendant des légers bruissements sur les feuilles, ce ne pouvait être que Sage et Caroline, des vampires, pour se déplacer en émettant si peu de bruit. Il se tint près et les vit arriver face à lui. La rousse maintenait la blonde contre elle, un pieu au niveau du cœur de Caroline. Elijah remarqua les traces de sang sous le nez de la jeune femme. Il comprit ce que Sage lui avait fait et se réjouit d'être venu seul. Klaus l'aurait démembrée voir pire pour avoir osée toucher à la femme qu'il aimait.

- Caroline, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il ne portant aucun intérêt à Sage.

- J'ai connu mieux. Parvint-elle à plaisanter.

Sage appuya d'avantage le pieu contre la poitrine de la jolie blonde.

- Où est Finn ? L'interrogea-t-elle le regard mauvais.

- Il est pour le moment au manoir. Répondit Elijah le plus calmement possible.

Sage commença à faire pénétrer le pieu dans la chair de Caroline. Celle-ci observa Elijah le suppliant de l'aider.

- Arrêtes ! Ordonna-t-il à Sage. Je te jure qu'il est au manoir. Je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

- Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle sans pour autant retirer le pieu mais au moins, elle ne l'enfonça plus.

- De venir au bal et d'y retrouver Finn. Déclara-t-il sérieux.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Hurla-t-elle en recommençant à enfoncer le pieu.

Elijah se précipita, lui brisa le poignet et la plaqua au sol. Caroline s'écroula et retira les éclis de bois qui avait investi la plaie lorsqu'Elijah avait cassé le poignet de Sage et par conséquent le pieu.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! Répondit Caroline la voix tremblante tant la peur de mourir avait été intense.

- Vas-y, tues-moi ! Je sais que je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour ta famille et toi. Ce n'est pas grave, si je ne peux pas revoir Finn, je mourrais dans le souvenir de notre amour. Déclara Sage en fermant les yeux attendant sa sentence.

Elijah leva la main, prêt à frapper. Caroline arrêta son bras. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire une chose pareille, Sage était la seule personne à pouvoir redonner le goût de vivre à Finn. La jeune Vampire se félicita d'avoir réagi aussi vite. Elle se rappelait qu'ils s'aimaient tous deux d'un amour sincère et que Finn ne voudrait plus participer au plan de sa mère s'il la retrouvait.

- Non ! Elle ne mérite pas ça. Souffla Caroline.

Elijah la regarda incrédule et Sage se redressa ébahi.

- Ne vas pas croire que je te pardonne pour m'avoir cassé le nez ou d'avoir tenté de me tuer mais… Tu t'es retrouvée éloignée de celui que tu aimes pendant tellement longtemps, que je peux comprendre tes motivations.

- Caroline ! Gronda Elijah.

- Je sais ! Je fais peut-être l'erreur de ma vie en t'accordant une seconde chance mais Elijah ne t'a pas menti, Finn est bel et bien réveillé. Je l'ai vu et quand Rebekah, Esther et moi préparions le bal, il nous apportait nos thermos de sang. Il est très serviable et aimable. Je le trouvais triste mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi… Tu lui manques c'est certain. Expliqua Caroline.

Une larme perla sur la joue de Sage et elle commença à sangloter. Caroline se tourna vers l'Originel.

- Il faut qu'on lui trouve une tenue pour le bal. Déclara la blonde.

Elijah écarquilla les yeux.

- Par « on », tu entends toi et moi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui. Hier soir c'était pyjama party avec Rebekah et ce matin, je complote avec toi. J'ai des journées de ministre. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elijah se contenta de sourire et finit par accéder à la demande de Caroline, à la vue de ses yeux larmoyants et de sa moue malheureuse.

* * *

_**Jour J/Heure H - LE BAL**_

**C**aroline gara sa voiture sur l'immense pelouse transformée en gigantesque parking pour recevoir tous les invités du bal. Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers le siège passager ou se trouvait Sage.

- Prête ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Sage lui attrapa le bras et le serra si fort que Caroline crut qu'il allait casser sous la pression.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance. C'est un piège, je le sais ! Dit Sage d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, ça tombe bien moi non plus, je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Si tu préfères rester ici, OK ! Je vais le chercher. S'emporta Caroline.

- Je te préviens… Commença la rousse.

- Je sais, je sais, tu me tueras après m'avoir arraché tous les membres un par un ! Railla Caroline en parvenant à se dégager de l'emprise de la vielle vampire.

**E**lle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea à grands pas vers le manoir. La musique résonnait et de nombreuse voiture étaient déjà garées près de l'immense bâtisse. Caroline s'avança encore d'avantage et fut aussitôt éblouie par la beauté des lieux. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point cet endroit était féerique lors du bal. La jolie blonde sourit heureuse d'être parvenue jusqu'ici malgré un début de soirée difficile. Elle était enfin là où elle devait être ! Caroline s'avança jusqu'à pénétrer dans le vaste hall. Elijah, flanqué de Rebekah et Kol, accueillait les invités. Caroline s'avança pour leur souhaiter le bon soir et leur demander où se trouvaient Finn lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle se retourna et découvrit une Bonnie furieuse.

- Tu m'as oublié ! Ragea la sorcière.

- Non ! Se défendit Caroline.

- Si, tu devais venir me chercher chez moi à 19h30 et nous serions partis ensemble au bal mais tu n'es pas venue. J'ai donc du venir au bal seule ! Grogna son amie.

Caroline s'en voulut mais elle n'avait pas oublié son amie. Elle avait juste eu d'autre priorité. La jeune Vampire devait les lui expliquer mais elle le ferait une fois Finn auprès de Sage.

- Ecoutes Bonnie, je te jure que je ne t'ai pas oublié mais j'ai eu d'autre chose à faire et je n'ai pas pu te prévenir. J'ai encore quelque chose à régler et après je suis toute à toi, d'accord ? Lui proposa Caroline en espérant convaincre son amie.

- Tu m'expliqueras ce qui avait tant d'importance ? L'interrogea Bonnie.

- Je te le jure ! Promit le Vampire.

- Très bien ! Vas-y ! L'encouragea la Sorcière.

Caroline l'embrassa sur la joue et disparut au milieu des invités.

**K**ol jouait son rôle d'hôte aimable à la perfection. Il allait à la rencontre de chaque nouveau venue, serrait les mains des hommes et baissait celles des femmes, lançait quelques compliments et souhaitait de passer une agréable soirée aux invités. Tout le monde le trouvait charmant y compris Madame Lockwood, lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers le Maire de Mystic Falls en grande conversation avec un homme brun, de haute stature et aux yeux bleus.

- Maire Lockwood ! Nous ne nous sommes pas formellement rencontrés. Déclara-t-il en s'avançant à la rencontre de Carol. Je suis Kol Mikaelson. Termina-t-il en lui baisant la main. J'espère que votre ville nous acceptera autant que nous sommes prêts à l'accepter.

- Damon Salvatore ! Se présenta le grand brun. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- J'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde et vous ne vous démarquez pas particulièrement. Se moqua Kol en ignorant la main tendue de Damon et en s'en alla ravie de lui.

Il continua d'accueillir les invités jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe s'écarte lui libérant la vue sur une jeune femme ravissante à la peau métissée d'apparence aussi douce qu'une peau de pêche. Sa robe épousait ses formes à la perfection et la couleur du tissu faisait ressortir ses grands yeux verts. Rebekah frôla son frère sans le remarquer tant elle était en grande conversation avec un grand blond, surement son cavalier, le Quaterback dont Klaus lui avait parlé. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la guida dans une alcôve.

- Tu le savais ? S'emporta-t-il en fixant, de ses yeux féroces, sa sœur.

- Je devrais savoir quoi ? L'interrogea Rebekah sur le même ton.

- Pour cette fille ? Déclara-t-il en montrant la jeune sorcière d'un mouvement du menton.

Rebekah hésita de répondre à son frère. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui en faire part avant. Elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir une nouvelle fois.

- Oui. Murmura-t-elle mais l'ouïe surdéveloppée de son frère lui permis de l'entendre.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Ragea-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Bonnie Bennett ! C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Déclara-t-il mais il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

**C**aroline s'enfonçait dans la maison au milieu de la foule d'invité. Elle cherchait Finn des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. Il était vêtu de son costume noir, de son veston blanc et de son nœud papillon blanc. Il était en grande conversation avec une femme, du genre top model, moulé dans sa robe sirène. Caroline sentit son manque de confiance en elle revenir au galop. Elle détourna la tête cherchant Finn du regard mais ne parvenait pas à ce concentré sur « sa mission » d'autant qu'elle sentit les yeux de Klaus se poser sur elle. La jolie blonde osa tourner son regard vers lui. Il la regardait les yeux brillants et sa bouche était entre-ouverte. Il laissa le top model alors qu'elle était lancée dans un interminable monologue et il s'avança vers Caroline d'un pas se voulant lent mais qui fut assez vif. Caroline sautait d'un pied sur l'autre à la fois ravie qu'il abandonne l'autre femme pour venir à elle mais aussi stressée à l'idée qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis la fameuse soirée à Paris.

- Bonsoir ! Dit-il simplement en plongeant son regard bleu-gris dans celui de Caroline avec un sourire à faire damner un Saint.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre ! Répondit Caroline en se rappelant juste à temps ses bonnes résolutions et son attitude lors du premier bal !

Elle passa devant lui, le frôlant. Il ne la retint pas et la regarda s'éloigner de lui le sourire aux lèvres. Elijah s'approcha de son frère une flute de champagne à la main.

- N'importe qu'elle autre femme qui aurait agi ainsi, aurait fini le cœur arraché ! Constata-t-il.

- Oui mais Caroline n'est pas n'importe qu'elle femme ! Déclara Klaus le regard toujours perdu dans la direction où avait disparu SA jolie blonde.

- Ça c'est une évidence ! Acquiesça Elijah.

**C**aroline tremblait. Il était en face de lui et elle était parvenue à l'ignorer ou plutôt lui montrer qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. Elle était contente d'elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait bien fait. Elle secoua la tête et continua son chemin cherchant toujours Finn qu'elle finit par trouver auprès de sa mère, Esther dans le petit salon privé.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger... Commença Caroline alors qu'ils lui tournaient le dos.

- Tu ne nous déranges pas, Caroline. La rassura Esther en l'invitant à entrer. Que pouvons-nous pour toi ? L'interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés.

- Euh… En fait, j'aimerais parler à Finn. Déclara Caroline.

Le fils et la mère furent pris au dépourvue mais Finn accepta de suivre Caroline sans discuter. Esther se releva alors que la jeune Vampire et l'Originel quittait le bureau. Elle eut le temps de distinguer un bouquet de plantes sèches posées sur la table du salon. Caroline comprit ce que se préparait à faire Esther, lancer un sort d'intimité surement pour cacher à ses enfants son terrible plan qui consistaient à les lier pour les tuer.

_**~ To be continued ~**_

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Je sais, il n'y a pas assez de moment Klaroline mais je tenais vraiment à approfondir l'amitié Caroline/Bonnie/Rebekah ! Je voulais aussi faire une pause dans le Klaroline car tout va très vite entre eux et soyons honnête Klaus a 1000 ans de méfaits et il lui faudra du temps pour laisser parler cette part d'humanité._

_J'attends avec impatience vos petites théories vis-à-vis de Kol et Bonnie. Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière le "choc" de l'Originel ?_

_Et Sage ? Etes-vous ravie de son retour ? Pour ma part, oui ! Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est un personnage puissant dont j'aurais aimé en apprendre d'avantage._

_Bref, vous l'aurez compris la suite de ce chapitre vous réserves encore beaucoup de surprise._

_Gros, gros bisous à toutes et à tous._

_Encore un GRAND MERCI !_

_Lilihammer56_

_**PS:** Encore 12h30, environ, avant la diffusion de TVD - Saison 5 et The Originals - Saison 1! Je sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai vraiment hâte !_


	12. Le Bal des Originels - Part 2

_**Réponses aux Review :**_

_**Elo69 :**__ Coucou ! J'aurais aimé voir une amitié entre Rebekah/Caroline/Bonnie dans la série mais avec le départ de Rebekah à la NO et la mort de Bonnie ça risque d'être difficile. C'est pourquoi dans ma fiction, je voulais qu'une belle et franche amitié se développe. En ce qui concerne Klaus et Caroline, tu vas constater que ces deux-là sont TRES compliqués en matière d'amour et qu'ils ont encore beaucoup d'étapes à passer._

_**Analissa :**__ Coucou ! En effet, sacré retournement de situation avec l'arrivée de Sage et tu vas voir que je n'en ai pas fini avec elle. Quand à Elena, je sens que tu vas encore moins l'aimé après ce chapitre._

_**Mel023 :**__ Coucou ! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Sage. C'est une vieille Vampire Volcanique et très mature. Elle apportait vraiment un plus à la série au même titre que Rose mais je ne peux pas faire revenir tous les morts dans ma fiction et je préfère garder Sage car elle est l'âme sœur de Finn !_

_**Ludivine92 :**__ Coucou ! Ravie que ça te plaise et oui, tout comme toi beaucoup sont contents du retour de Sage. C'est un personnage qui a marqué les esprits. En ce qui concerne Klaus et Caroline, ils se cherchent encore et sont très compliqués l'un comme l'autre._

_**Sabrina-Visiteur :** Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et qu'au final tu ne seras pas trop déçue._

_**La-Plume-du-temps :**__ Coucou ! Voilà enfin la suite. J'espère que tu l'aimeras._

_**KlausetCaroline :**__ Coucou ! Kol le coup de foudre… Hum, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je n'en dis pas plus, sinon ça ne serait pas une surprise :p Sinon pour le Klaroline comme tu le sais Klaus est impulsif et Caroline perfectionniste. Je n'en dis pas plus ma belle. Je te laisse découvrir._

_**Justine :**__ Coucou ! Merci pour tes compliments, je suis très touchée. J'ai encore développé ici cette amitié entre les trois filles avec un petit plus. Pour ce qui est d'Esther, je ne voulais pas trop en dire sur cette partie-là mais le si peu qu'il y a sur ce sujet te permettra de répondre à ta question ;) En ce qui concerne, Caroline et les quatre vérités à Elena… Ça n'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais le double devrait bien énerver les lecteurs ! Quant au Klaroline, ils sont justes… compliqués ! Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier la révélation de Caroline, non pour le moment, il n'est pas prévue qu'elle le dise à qui que ce soit mais ça viendra. Un secret comme celui-là ne peut pas rester bien longtemps secret._

_**Lea Michaelson :**__ Coucou ! Voici la suite !_

_**Odessa :**__ Coucou ! Kol et Bonnie, c'est assez compliqué entre eux. C'est très clair dans ma tête mais je sens que vous allez pas mal vous creuser la vôtre ! Pour ce qui est du Klaroline, ils ont de bons moments tous les deux._

_**Taraddict :**__ Coucou ! Le Klaroline est un couple compliqué et tu vas le découvrir encore avec ce chapitre. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite car sinon ça ne leur correspondrait pas. Bref, en ce qui concerne Kol et Bonnie… C'est compliqué pour eux deux aussi d'autant que de nouvelles idées sont arrivées et elles risquent de bousculer encore pas mal de chose._

_**KlarolineMichaelson :**__ Coucou toi ! Merci pour cette review qui ma reboosté. J'avoue que je n'avais plus trop envie d'écrire et puis ton commentaire est arrivé et avec lui de nouvelles idées pour faire encore perdurer cette fiction._

* * *

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien en ce beau dimanche du mois d'Octobre.**_

_**Bref, je vous avertis avant la lecture de ce chapitre que vous risquez d'être surpris et peut-être énervés mais je vous donne quelques explications à la fin.**_

_**Donc n'allez pas lire mes explications avant sinon vous serez spoiler ;)**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

**Le Bal des Originels**

**Part. 2**

* * *

**C**aroline et Finn avançaient dans la nuit, au milieu des voitures. La jeune femme pressait le pas, elle ne voulait pas rater son bal ! La jolie blonde désirait retrouver son Originel et pas rester sur cette phrase qu'elle lui a dit avant de retrouver Finn.

- Puis-je savoir où tu me conduis ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- C'est une excellente question ! Acquiesça la voix de Klaus.

Caroline se stoppa nette et fit volte-face. Il était là derrière eux, le regard froid. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard chez Klaus et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- Finn va à ma voiture. Tu verras par toi-même. Lui ordonna Caroline en tentant d'empêcher les tremblements de sa voix.

L'Originel soupira et s'éloigna dans la direction indiquée. Caroline et Klaus se faisaient face, la jeune Vampire n'osait ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer. Il était encore en train d'imaginer une histoire abracadabrantesque où Caroline séduisait encore d'autres hommes lui broyant ainsi le cœur.

- Alors ? Pourquoi fallait-il que mon frère te suive jusqu'à ta voiture ? Avait-il tenté de dire d'un ton neutre mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

En effet, sa voix tremblait de colère bien qu'il essayait de la maîtriser.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Souffla la jolie blonde d'une voix apaisante.

- Ah oui ? Parce que tu sais ce que je pense maintenant ? Ragea-t-il.

- Tu imagines que je conduisais Finn à ma voiture pour faire des cochonneries. Répondit-elle le cœur lourd, qu'il n'essaye pas une seule seconde de lui faire confiance.

- Peu m'importe pour qui tu ouvres les cuisses ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix dure.

Caroline sentit son cœur se briser sous le poids de ses paroles. Elle le contourna et repartit vers la maison mais décida de faire demi-tour.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été rejeté par tes parents, que tout le monde désire en faire autant. C'est toi et uniquement toi, qui te mets les gens qui tiennent à toi à dos ! Je ne sais pas qu'elle genre de femme tu vois en moi mais ça fait deux fois que tu me traites de prostituée et je n'en peux plus ! Déclara Caroline les larmes, ruisselants le long de ses joues.

Klaus la regarda s'éloigner. Le cœur brisé par les paroles qu'elle venait de lui dire. Caroline avait raison, il n'avait confiance en personne et surtout pas en ceux qui tenaient à lui. Un jour ou l'autre, ils finissaient toujours par le quitter. Il leva les yeux dans la direction que son frère avait pris et l'observa. Une grande femme rousse sortit de la voiture de Caroline, c'était Sage, la femme que son frère avait tant aimé par le passé. Klaus les observa quelques instant constatant que cet amour était toujours aussi vivace. Finn serra Sage dans ses bras, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, pleuraient de joie de se retrouver après tant d'année. L'Originel comprit enfin que SA Caroline cherchait juste à rendre Finn heureux, personne jusque-là hormis Sage n'avait tenté quoique ce soit pour son frère. Klaus regarda dans la direction où Caroline avait disparu. Elle gravissait les marches pour rentrer dans le manoir. Klaus devait lui parler, qu'elle comprenne ses craintes. Il l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

**B**onnie se tenait près du grand escalier. Les gens parlaient forts autour d'elle mais personne ne s'intéressait à sa présence. Elle cherchait Caroline du regard mais ne la vit pas. Elle commença à se dire que son amie n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. La Sorcière se décida à partir et se réjouie finalement d'avoir pris sa voiture. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme grand, brun, aux yeux noisette, une petite fossette au menton et aux cheveux en bataille pour un effet coiffé-décoiffé qui lui allait à ravir. Bonnie le détailla de la tête au pied, il était beau comme un Dieu ! Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Le temps était suspendu au-dessus d'eux. Bonnie avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vue cet homme mais comme pour les rêves dont on sait qu'on les a fait mais que l'on ne se rappelle pas. Il la regardait d'un air qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il s'excusa et chercha à quitter cette attraction visuelle. Bonnie se dégagea pour le laisser passer mais se retrouva face à lui. Ils changèrent de direction plusieurs fois de suite mais à chaque fois ils tombaient l'un en face de l'autre. Finalement, Bonnie pouffa de rire. Kol la regarda perplexe mais la suivit.

- Je crois qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir. Plaisanta la jeune Sorcière.

- En effet, c'est peine perdue ! Enchaîna le jeune homme. Kol Mikaelson ! Déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Bonnie Bennett ! Se présenta à son tour la sorcière en prenant la main tendue.

Il lui baisa la peau et sentit sa chaleur se diffuser dans ses lèvres. Son odeur de vanille l'envahit et il demeura un peu trop longtemps penché sur la main de la jeune femme à la peau douce comme de la soie.

- Je suis réellement ravie de faire votre connaissance Bonnie.

- Me… Merci. Bredouilla la jeune femme surprise par les frissons que le baise main de l'Originel avait fait parcourir dans son corps et aussi par le ton suave de sa voix.

- Bonnie ? S'étrangla la voix d'Elena.

La jeune femme utilisa toute la force de sa volonté pour détacher son regard de celui de Kol et tourner ses yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Elena se tenait devant Bonnie le regard incrédule posé sur son amie. Bonnie ouvrit la bouche et la referma, gênée que son amie la découvre au bal en train de flirter avec un Originel.

- Elena ! Salut ! Dit Bonnie avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Kol fronça les sourcils et comprit aussitôt la gêne de la Sorcière.

- C'est donc toi, le double Petrova ? Fit-il la voix dure, lui signifiant de ne pas aller trop loin.

- C'est moi, oui, malheureusement ! Répondit Elena sans le regarder. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai été invitée, je te rappelle. Rétorqua Bonnie.

- Mais… Commença Elena.

- Mais il aurait été très impoli de refuser ! Termina Kol, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Elena le fusilla du regard mais ne pipa mot. Elijah invita les convives à se réunir pour écouter son laïus.

- Rapprochez-vous, s'il vous plait. Invita Elijah alors juché sur l'escalier pour que tous les invités puissent le voir et l'entendre parfaitement. Bienvenue. Merci d'être venue. Vous savez, quand ma mère nous réunis ainsi, la tradition veut que la soirée s'ouvre avec une danse. Ce sera une valse très ancienne. Trouvez-vous un partenaire et rejoignez-nous dans la salle de bal.

Kol se tourna vers Bonnie et lui tendis la main.

- Me ferez-vous l'honneur, Miss Bennett ? L'invita-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La Sorcière posa ses yeux sur Elena qui lui faisait « non » de la tête. Bonnie prit la main de Kol dans la sienne.

- Avec joie ! Déclara-t-elle en regardant Elena droit dans les yeux.

**C**aroline marchait d'un pas décidé. Elle voulait rejoindre Bonnie et tout lui expliquer. Son cœur lui faisait mal et elle espérait trouver en son amie une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Elle entendit l'annonce d'Elijah et son cœur se serra d'avantage. Caroline savait que c'était sur cette fameuse valse que Klaus et elle avaient dansé la première fois. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle de bal, chaque couple de danseur prenait place sur la piste. Caroline remarqua Bonnie et Kol, ils se souriaient. Ils semblaient passer une agréable soirée tous les deux. La jeune Vampire était heureuse. Elle n'avait pas pu passer ce début de soirée avec son amie et elle était ravie que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, même si c'était Kol Mikaelson. La musique résonna et les danseurs évoluèrent au rythme de la chanson d'Ed Sheeran – Give Me Love. Caroline sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, la jeune femme se retrouva sur la piste guidée par Klaus. Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, elle croyait bien qu'il allait être propulsé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Je suis ravie que tu sois là, Love. Déclara-t-il nerveux à l'idée qu'elle le repousse mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout avant de la perdre.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai. Railla-t-elle sans le regarder.

Klaus ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle était magnifique, ses boucles blondes tremblant à chacun de leurs mouvements.

- Je t'en prie. Ce n'était qu'une méprise de ma part. Souffla-t-il.

- Qu'une méprise ? Répéta-t-elle. Non, tu ne fais confiance à personne et c'est maladif pour toi ! Tu en deviens blessant et tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça fait mal !

- S'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas c'est te faire souffrir. Déclara-t-il la gorge nouée.

Caroline le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils dansaient. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette façon et elle vit qu'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour se faire pardonner.

- Ne parlons plus, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste danser. Esquiva-t-elle.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Sweetheart. La taquina-t-il en souriant.

Il l'avait touchée et il en était ravi. Il entendait son cœur battre fort et Klaus savait qu'il s'était mis à battre de cette façon lorsqu'il l'avait entrainée sur la piste de danse. Son cœur battait donc pour lui ! Klaus se rapprocha de SON Ange et savoura la douce musique de son cœur. Les danseuses durent changer de partenaire et c'est à regret que Klaus dût céder Caroline à son frère Kol pendant que lui-même dansait avec Bonnie. La sorcière n'était pas très à l'aise avec Klaus et il le ressentit. Il décida de se montrer courtois et marquer ainsi des points avec Caroline.

- Passes-tu une agréable soirée ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Excellente ! Déclara Bonnie qui n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails.

Klaus roula des yeux et les posa sur son Ange. Elle semblait heureuse de danser avec Kol. Son frère se montrait avenant et la faisait beaucoup rire en faisant l'idiot. Il l'entraîna dans un tango alors que c'était une valse et Klaus put entendre le rire cristallin de SA douce. Il avait envie de laisser la Sorcière et d'aller arracher Caroline des mains de son frère mais elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui gâcher la soirée. Il prit sur lui ce qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire.

- Elle n'est pas intéressée par Kol ! Déclara Bonnie pour le rassurer.

- En général, toutes les femmes me quittent pour un de mes frères. Répondit-il d'un ton morose.

- Caroline n'est pas ce genre de femme et ce n'est pas d'un de tes frères qu'elle a parlé toute la nuit dernière. Insista-t-elle à nouveau. Oh mon dieu ! Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais !

Klaus pouffa de rire devant l'expression gênée de la Sorcière.

- Je te le jure. Je serais muet comme une tombe ! Affirma-t-il. Il la serra alors dans ses bras reconnaissant. Merci douce Bonnie.

La Sorcière lui sourit ravie d'avoir pu aider. Caroline tourna les yeux à ce moment précis et vit Bonnie et Klaus les yeux dans les yeux, se souriants mutuellement.

- Sérieusement ? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Quoi ? Demanda Kol s'en comprendre.

- Non rien ! Rétorqua Caroline qui ne voulait pas ennuyer Kol avec ses histoires.

Les yeux de l'Originels se posèrent sur son frère et la Sorcière.

- Oh chérie ! Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ! Mon frère n'a d'yeux que pour toi. La rassura-t-il.

- Tu crois ? Osa Caroline.

- C'est une certitude ! Il a encore peint un tableau de toi cet après-midi mais chute, il pense qu'on a rien remarqué ! Déclara Kol. Tu hantes ses pensées et son cœur, jolie blondinette.

- S'il tient à moi à ce point-là pourquoi il agit comme ça alors ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos de mon frère, il a toujours été rejeté et avoué ses sentiments à quelqu'un est presque mission impossible pour lui. Il t'aime ça ne fait aucun doute mais il sera incapable de te le dire car il a peur de souffrir. Il a peur que tu le rejettes. Expliqua Kol.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le rejeter, c'est plutôt l'inverse que je cherche ! Se défendit Caroline.

- Je le sais bien et je suis sûr que lui aussi mais sa peur est trop grande. Continua Kol.

- J'ai du mal à croire que Klaus puisse avoir peur. Avoua Caroline.

Kol pouffa de rire à la remarque de la jeune femme. La chanson s'arrêta et les danseurs s'écartèrent les uns des autres.

**C**aroline tourna la tête pour voir Klaus mais son regard fut attiré par Elena qui se faufilait vers l'escalier. Elle décida de la suivre pour savoir ce qu'elle complotait. La jeune Vampire se rappelait que c'était ce soir-là, qu'Esther avait lié tous ses enfants les uns aux autres avec le sang de son amie. Elle s'élança à sa suite le plus rapidement possible tout en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. La jeune femme allait gravir les marches quand une main s'enroula autour de son bras l'obligeant à se retourner. Finn et Sage se trouvaient face à elle, tout sourire.

- Caroline nous tenions à te remercier. Commença Finn. Même si ce sont plus des excuses que nous devrions formuler.

- Non, non ça n'est pas la peine. Vous voir réunis me suffit. Assura la jolie blonde avec comme seule idée en tête rejoindre Elena et empêcher sa rencontre avec Esther.

- C'est très gentil, Caroline mais Finn à raison. Je te dois des excuses pour ce que je t'ai fait. Insista Sage. Je te demande de me pardonner pour t'avoir cassé le nez, pour t'avoir enlevé et surtout pour avoir tenté de te tuer. Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi et de m'avoir permis de retrouver celui que j'aime !

Caroline les regarda émues. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. La jeune femme sourit malgré son air triste et Sage lui tendit un mouchoir en papier.

- Merci ! Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, ni à me présenter des excuses. Déclara Caroline en tournant le mouchoir entre ses doigts. Je suis habituée à ce qu'on me fasse du mal. Murmura-t-elle.

Sage fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Elle l'achat le bras de Finn lui demandant d'aller leur chercher deux coupes de champagne. Il s'exécuta comprenant aussitôt. Il embrassa Sage d'un baisé passionné et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Caroline. La grande rousse enroula le bras de la blonde autour du sien et la conduisit à l'extérieur. La jeune Vampire ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec son ex-kidnappeuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. La rassura Sage.

- J'espère bien. Tenta de plaisanter Caroline.

La rousse sourit à la plaisanterie et guida la blonde sous un kiosque en bois blanc où était disposées une table ronde et quatre chaises en fer forgé.

- La soirée ne se passe pas comme tu le veux ? L'interrogea Sage.

Caroline lui jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué.

- Je sais, c'est bizarre comme situation mais je me sens redevable envers toi. Je t'ai fait du mal et pourtant c'est toi qui nous as permis de nous retrouver Finn et moi. Expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est l'histoire de ma vie. Plaisanta Caroline.

Sage lui lança un regard insistant.

- Klaus t'a fait du mal ? Demanda la plus ancienne.

- Il… Il… Oui. Souffla Caroline. Il m'a dit des choses affreuses. Déclara la blonde en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

De là, ou elle était, la jeune femme avait une vue imprenable sur le manoir ainsi que sur le couloir à l'étage. Par les fenêtres, elle pouvait voir Elena parler avec Elijah. Caroline savait qu'il était en train de lui demander, de lui raconter toute son entrevue avec Esther. La blonde se rappelait aussi que son amie le lui promettrait mais qu'elle n'en ferait rien. La colère montait au fond de la jeune femme mais il était trop tard pour intervenir, utiliser sa vitesse Vampirique pour arriver près d'Elena, l'empêcher de rencontrer la Sorcière Originel tout ça devant Sage et Elijah sans éveiller les soupçons. Caroline prenait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et qu'elle devrait donc intervenir plus tard. Finn arriva avec les coupes de champagne, qu'il déposa sur la table et s'éloigna laissant les deux femmes parler. Bientôt, elles furent rejointes par Rebekah et Bonnie. L'Originel marqua une pause en apercevant Sage mais se reprit rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Malgré sa robe verte olive, hyper moulant et ses volants rassemblés en forme de cœur à la hauteur de ses genoux, Rebekah demeurait menaçante.

- C'est moi qui l'ais invitée. Répondit Caroline précipitamment.

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Demanda Rebekah impérieuse.

- Disons que ce fut percutant ! Rétorqua le bébé Vampire en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Sage.

- Elle t'a frappée ? Continua Rebekah.

- Bekah… Souffla Bonnie. Tu crois qu'elle serait assise l'une à côté de l'autre, a discuté tranquillement devant une coupe de champagne, s'il y avait un malaise ?

L'Originel regardait la Sorcière incrédule. Elle n'avait pas entendu le reste de sa phrase, seul ses frères l'appelaient « Bekah », personne d'autre n'osait de peur qu'elle ne le tue mais elle devait avouer qu'entendre Bonnie l'appeler ainsi lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle avait toujours désiré une sœur et elle en avait deux… et demi, si elle acceptait de compter Sage dans le lot. Finalement, elle s'assit avec les trois autres et elles purent discuter de Klaus et ses sautes d'humeurs, de Kol le séducteur, de Finn le romantique et Matt le protecteur. Elles rirent beaucoup se qui détendit Caroline et elle en oublia Elena ainsi que sa conspiration.

**F**inn revint vers les quatre femmes. Il les surprit en grande partie de rigolade et ne pus que se réjouir de les voir ainsi. Finn se dit que finalement sa famille n'était pas aussi perdue que ce qu'il pensait. Il regarda Sage avec tendresse. Elle sentit son regard et posa ses yeux sur lui. La rousse lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire avant de lui tendre la main. Elle se leva et le rejoignit pour la lui prendre. Leurs yeux se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Ils rejoignirent la fête sous le regard envieux des trois femmes restées assises sous le kiosque.

- Plus de neuf cents qu'ils ne se sont pas vus et pourtant leur amour est toujours intact. Souffla Rebekah.

- Si, je ne te connaissais pas, je croirais que tu es heureuse pour eux. Plaisanta Bonnie.

L'Originel tourna les yeux vers la Sorcière, un air malicieux se dessinaient sur son visage. Rebekah ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Bonnie et Caroline la suivirent. Les trois femmes décidèrent une fois calmée de rejoindre la fête. Elles quittèrent le kiosque qui leur avait servi d'abri et se dirigèrent vers le manoir où se déroulait le bal. Un hennissement fit tourner la tête de Caroline, Klaus se tenait près de l'animal dans son impeccable costume, les yeux fixés sur le cheval et une main caressant son encolure. Son visage était impénétrable comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Caroline abandonna ses deux amies et se dirigea vers l'Hybride. Il ne tourna pas le regard à son approche bien qu'il l'ait entendu. La jolie blonde savait qu'il l'ignorait volontairement. Leur échange lors de leur danse avait été courtois mais l'abcès Parisien était toujours là comme un poids pesant sur leurs épaules.

- He ! Dit Caroline avec douceur pour lui annoncer sa présence.

Klaus l'ignora superbement. La jeune femme marchait sur des œufs, elle devait être prudente dans ses choix de mots et dans son approche. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Klaus leva ses magnifiques yeux sur elle. Ses yeux bleus-gris larmoyants la transpercèrent la clouant sur place. Elle fut aussitôt réduite au silence.

- Caroline, je ne peux pas être celui qui tu attends. Je ne serais jamais l'homme dont tu rêves. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Tout ce qui passe entre mes mains, je le brise. C'est ainsi que je suis et je ne peux pas changer. Je ne veux pas changer… Déclara-t-il avant de l'abandonner au milieu du jardin.

**C**aroline n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Les paroles de Klaus résonnaient encore en elle et la faisaient trembler de peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Aurait-elle dût oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit à Paris ou même au début de cette soirée ? Aurait-elle dût aller contre son instinct ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait perdu. Elle n'était pas revenue ici, à cette époque pour que ça se termine ainsi. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il n'y avait que lui et uniquement lui mais qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, avancer avec lui main dans la main et affronter l'avenir ensemble comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne.

- C'est encore trop tôt pour ça. Déclara une voix amusée.

Caroline sursauta et observa les alentours à la recherche de l'auteur de ses paroles. Elle distingua alors une forme s'avançant vers elle. Caroline reconnue aussitôt Leanne, sa fée. Elle portait une robe de bal blanche aux reflets argentés, magnifique. Le bustier était ajusté très serré et arrondissait sa poitrine parfaite, la robe gonflée ressemblait à celle des princesses de Disney. La jeune Vampire ne peut s'empêcher de comparer sa robe à celle de Cendrillon tant elle était bouffante. Les cheveux blonds de Leanne étaient relevés en un chignon danseuses mais quelques mèches folles encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Ses yeux verts en amandes se posèrent sur Caroline.

- Tu es magnifique… murmura la Vampire.

- Merci mais je suis bien pale devant toi. Tu es splendide ! La complimenta la fée.

- Je ne savais que les fées pouvaient participer à des bals. Plaisanta Caroline.

- Oh mais bien-sûr qu'elles y participent et avec les plus beaux cavaliers de surcroit. Enchaîna Leanne.

- Ah et qui est l'heureux élu ? L'interrogea la jeune femme.

- Elijah Mikaelson. Répondit Leanne comme si c'était une évidence.

- Quoi ? C'est toi la cavalière d'Elijah ? S'étrangla Caroline.

- En effet ! Pourquoi cet air choqué ?

- Je… Euh… Je suis surprise rien de plus. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour lui !

- C'est vrai, j'ai un faible pour Elijah mais ça ne reste qu'un faible rassure-toi. S'empressa Leanne de la rassurer. Si nous marchions ?

Caroline acquiesça et enroula son bras autour de celui de la Fée. Elles marchèrent quelques minutes en silence.

- Où étais-tu ? Finit Caroline par lui demander.

- J'étais ici et là mais je gardais un œil sur toi malgré tout. Répondit Leanne.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a tant que ça de personne à avoir besoin d'une Fée ? Fit Caroline.

- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'âme en peine que nous aidons. Rétorqua-t-elle en soupirant. Heureusement leur cas n'est pas aussi compliqué que le tient.

- Merci. Ça ne me rassure pas du tout… J'ai tout raté avec Klaus.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas cette impression. Tenta de la rassurer Leanne.

- Oh si !

- J'ai su ce qui c'était passé à Paris et en début de soirée. J'ai aussi entendu ce qu'il vient de te dire.

- Alors tu sais que c'est trop tard maintenant. Souffla Caroline en lâchant le bras de la fée tout en avançant un peu plus avant.

La jeune Vampire posa ses poings sur ses hanches, respira l'air humide de cette nuit d'automne.

- Rien n'est jamais trop tard, Caroline. Je pensais qu'avec un voyage dans le temps, tu aurais compris ça ! Plaisanta Leanne.

La Vampire se retourna face à la Fée, avec un regard incrédule encré sur son visage.

- Je te trouve très dur avec toi-même et avec lui aussi… Commença Leanne.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Caroline.

- Tu ne vois en lui que le Klaus que tu aimes, celui qui t'a déclaré qu'il t'attendrait quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait mais tu oublis qu'il lui a fallu du temps pour en arriver-là. Continua Leanne. Il t'aime mais il ne le sait pas encore. Il a peur d'être rejeté car il l'a toujours été Caroline. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Je le comprends très bien mais je veux qu'il ait confiance en moi. S'apitoya la jolie Vampire.

- La confiance ça va dans les deux sens ! As-tu confiance en lui ? L'interrogea Leanne, un sourcil levé dans l'attente d'une réponse de Caroline.

La jeune femme réfléchit avec gravité. Elle aimait Klaus mais avait-elle réellement confiance en lui. En ce Klaus-là, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait réellement confiance en lui. Il était imprévisible et cruel. Elle l'avait suivi à Paris plus désireuse de quitter Mystic Falls que de le connaître alors oui, elle avait fui avec lui sans penser au danger que cela pourrait entrainer pour elle. Il ne lui était rien arrivé mais Caroline devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait toujours été sur le qui-vive tout le long de leur voyage. Elle regarda Leanne qui connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. La Fée prit la Vampire par le bras et la guida jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure.

- Apprends d'abord à lui faire confiance avant de lui demander de te faire confiance. Lui conseilla la Fée avant de s'éclipser au bras d'Elijah.

Caroline les regarda s'éloigner, encore retourner par la déclaration de Klaus et sa prise de conscience. Une chanson résonna à ses oreilles. La mélodie entraînante semblait s'adresser à elle. Caroline l'écouta plus attentivement. Ses paroles l'encourageaient et lui redonnaient force. Elle sourit pour elle-même et s'assit sur un fauteuil pour l'écouter avec attention.

_Aucun signe de danger_

_Pas d'excuse_

_Nous dépérissons plus rapidement que la vitesse de la lumière_

_Saisissons notre chance_

_Écrasés et brûlés_

_Non, nous n'aurons jamais appris_

_J'ai échoué_

_Mais je suis revenu à nouveau_

_J'ai craqué_

_Mais je suis revenu à nouveau yeah_

_Nous avons tous deux pu voir_

_La clarté du cristal_

_L'inévitable fin était proche_

_Nous devons faire notre choix_

_L'épreuve du feu_

_Se battre est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé_

_Et j'ai échoué_

_Mais je suis revenu nouveau et_

_J'ai échoué_

_Mais je suis revenu à nouveau et_

_J'ai échoué_

_Mais je suis revenu à nouveau_

_Way oh X6_

_Nous voici donc_

_Tendant la main_

_La langue la plus rapide pour diviser et dévorer_

_Diviser et dévorer_

_Si je pouvais mettre fin à la guerre du feu_

_Pour la vérité de l'amour et mon désir_

_Mon désir_

_Et j'ai échoué_

_Mais je suis revenu à nouveau_

_Way oh X 9_

_J'ai échoué_

_J'ai échoué_

_J'ai échoué_

_J'ai échoué_

_J'ai échoué_

_Mais je suis revenu à nouveau_

**C**aroline prit une grande inspiration et se leva pour trouver Klaus et lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle était décidée à ne plus taire ses sentiments, peut-être lui ferait-elle peur mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et quoi de mieux que lui montrer sa confiance en étant honnête avec lui. La jeune femme savait exactement où le trouver. Elle savait qu'il s'était réfugier dans son atelier, son havre de paix, seul endroit où il parvenait à se calmer. La jeune femme avança encore un peu plus, se faufilant entre les invités, son cœur battant à se rompre. Il frappait fort dans sa poitrine et diffusait ses palpitations au travers de son corps tel un séisme. Dans sa précipitation, Caroline bouscula un homme qui se retint de tomber sur une jeune femme avec qui il parlait. La blonde se retourna pour s'excuser et remarqua que c'était Kol et Bonnie discutant l'un et l'autre. Caroline leur sourit mais ne ralentit pas sa course pour autant. Elle parvint à l'atelier et l'y retrouva contemplant un magnifique tableau d'elle sur la péniche à Paris avec la Tour Eiffel en arrière-plan. Caroline retint difficilement ses larmes de couler. Klaus avait retiré sa veste queue de pie noir et tenait une bouteille de Bourbon dans une main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? L'interrogea-t-il sans se retourner.

- Parler ! Répondit-elle la gorge nouée.

- Tout est clair pour moi, il n'y a plus rien à dire ! Rétorqua-t-il en posant la bouteille sur le piano.

- Tout est clair pour toi mais pas pour moi ! Insista Caroline en s'avança au milieu de la pièce, son esprit combatif était enfin réapparut.

- C'est du pareil au même.

- Non ! Ragea Caroline en le forçant à se tourner vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Dans le même mouvement, Klaus la bouscula brusquement et plaqua son dos contre le mur, une main appuyée sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Arrêtes ! Cria-t-il sur elle. Je ne serais jamais celui que tu attends ! Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut ! Je ne ferais que te faire souffrir comme j'ai toujours fait souffrir les personnes qui comptaient pour moi ! Comment dois-je te le faire comprendre ?

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna d'elle passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. L'Hybride se détestait ainsi. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il aurait tout donné en début de soirée pour que Caroline vienne à lui mais sa conversation avec Bonnie lui avait fait comprendre que son bébé Vampire espérait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner.

- Je sais de quoi tu es capable ! Je sais à quel point du peut-être cruel mais tu peux être tellement bon aussi ! Il faut que tu trouves le juste milieu et je t'y aiderais. Tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

Klaus se retourna vers la jeune femme son visage froid revêtait ses magnifiques traits. L'estomac de Caroline se révulsa. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il faisait.

- Je n'ai pas envie de trouver le juste milieu, Love ! Susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus moqueuse qui soit.

- Je sais ce que tu fais. Tu veux me faire croire que tu es juste un être cruel et qu'il n'y a rien d'humain en toi. Soit ! Fais comme tu veux mais saches que je n'abandonnerais pas ! Tu m'as montrée ton cœur et il est magnifique ! Rétorqua Caroline en levant son menton en signe de défit.

Elle se retourna et partit en direction de la sortie sans un mot de la part de l'Originel. La Vampire se stoppa sur le seuil de la porte puis se tourna encore une fois pour le regarder. Elle surprit alors ses yeux brillants d'émotions. Elle posa son regard sur le tableau et se dirigea dans sa direction.

- Je prends ça. C'est ma tête dessus. Je suppose donc qu'il est pour moi. Déclara-t-elle avec le ton le plus confiant qu'elle avait en elle.

Caroline prit le tableau et quitta l'atelier. Elle sortit du manoir son tableau sous le bras, tremblante. Elle déposa son tableau entre ses sièges, s'installa derrière son volant et démarra.

**B**onnie avança les yeux fermés par les mains de l'Originel. Elle ne savait pas où il la guidait et elle aurait dû avoir peur de se retrouver ainsi au prise entre les mains d'un être aussi puissant que lui mais au contraire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.

- Tu dois me promettre de garder les yeux fermés. Je vais allumer la lumière. Déclara-t-il.

- Promis. Ria Bonnie en révélant un immense sourire.

Kol s'écarta de la jeune femme et retira ses mains de ses yeux. Il alluma la lumière et entraîna la jolie Sorcière au milieu de la pièce.

- A trois, tu ouvres les yeux. Un… Deux… Trois… Compta-t-il.

Bonnie s'exécuta et découvrit une pièce immense au mur recouvert de grandes bibliothèques allant du sol au plafond et toutes leurs étagères étaient remplies de livres anciens. Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle tournait sur elle-même, les yeux éblouis.

- Ça te plaît ? Demanda Kol un peu inquiet.

Bonnie ne répondit pas aussitôt, elle lui lança un grand sourire ravie puis se dirigea vers les bibliothèques. Elle caressa les reliures en vieux cuir du bout des doigts. Elle remarqua alors la nature exacte des manuscrits qui se trouvaient tout autour d'elle.

- Attends ! Ceux sont des livres de magie ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Ma famille et moi sommes passionnées par la magie. Nous avons engrangé ses livres tout au long des siècles. Expliqua Kol fière de son effet.

- « Volés », tu veux dire ? L'accusa Bonnie sur un ton de reproche.

- Non ! Tu peux croire ce que tu veux mais nous ne les avons pas volés. Nous les avons achetés ou pour certains trouvés. Crois-le ou non mais certains sorciers ne font pas attention à leur propre grimoire. Répliqua Kol vexé que Bonnie puisse penser une chose pareille.

- Pourquoi les collectionner ? Aucun de vous ne peux utiliser la magie puisque vous êtes des Vampires et que votre mère étaient mortes, il y a encore quelques semaines ? Demanda Bonnie les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- C'était pour ma femme. Elle était une sorcière comme toi et elle se passionnait pour toute forme de magie. Expliqua-t-il.

- Ta femme ? S'étrangla la Sorcière qui ne pensait pas que Kol puisse être marié.

- Oui ma femme. Répondit-il simplement, les yeux posés sur la jeune Sorcière qui lui faisait face. Elle est morte, il y a plus d'un siècle maintenant.

- Je… Je suis désolée. Souffla Bonnie ne sachant trop quoi dire devant cette subite déclaration. Elle est morte comment ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Elle cherchait le moyen de rester Sorcière tout en devenant Immortelle pour que l'on puisse être éternellement ensemble… Le sort était trop puissant et… et elle est morte. Déclara-t-il la gorge nouée.

Le cœur de Bonnie se serra. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir posé cette question mais elle vit pour la deuxième fois ce-soir que les membres de la famille Mikaelson ressentaient des émotions fortes et étaient aussi capable d'amour.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Souffla-t-elle.

Kol reprit ses esprits. Il secoua sa tête et posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Bonnie ne parvint pas à le déchiffrer.

- Ce n'est rien. Je voulais juste te montrer sa collection étant une sorcière toi aussi, j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait. Expliqua-t-il.

- Oh oui ! Répondit Bonnie.

- Tu pourras venir les étudier quand tu veux. L'invita-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? L'interrogea-t-elle incrédule.

- Tout à fait. Affirma l'Originel.

- Merci ! S'exclama la sorcière avec entrain. Je peux en emprunter un pour l'étudier ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien-sûr. Dit Kol en tendant le bras, l'invitant à se servir.

La Sorcière se dirigea vers l'étagère et prit le livre qu'elle avait repéré. Une fois servit, ils sortirent de la pièce et commencèrent à longer la mezzanine en direction de l'escalier. Bonnie gardait le silence, folle de joie d'avoir découvert un tel trésor et de savoir qu'elle pourrait l'étudier à volonté. Kol était charmant et Bonnie se sentait flattée qu'il lui est parlé de son passé. Ils passèrent devant une grande fenêtre à la française donnant sur le balcon qui surplombait l'entrée. Bonnie s'arrêta devant la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à elle. Kol s'arrêta quelques pas en avant et lui tendit la main pour la guider jusque sur le balcon. Bonnie l'accepta et se laissa entraîner.

- C'est magnifique ! Déclara-t-elle en observant la vue imprenable sur la ville de Mystic Falls qui ne ressemblait qu'à quelques petits points lumineux disséminés çà et là.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Déclara-t-il.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence à contempler le panorama.

- Comment elle s'appelait ? L'interrogea Bonnie, elle-même étonnée par sa question.

Kol tourna vivement le visage vers la jeune femme. Bonnie ne parvenait pas à distinguer son expression avec si peu d'éclairage.

- Pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû te poser cette question. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Débita-t-elle à une vitesse fulgurante avant de reprendre une profonde inspiration.

- Ayalah. Répondit Kol la voix douce.

- C'est très jolie. Ça ressemble à Ayanah. Déclara Bonnie.

- C'était une de ses descendantes. Répondit-il sans regarder la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Ta femme était une descendante de la sorcière Ayanah, amie de ta mère, il y a 1000 ans de ça ! Donc, ta femme est une de mes ancêtres ? L'interrogea Bonnie.

Kol garda les silences et les yeux rivés sur Mystic Falls.

- Répond-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Bonnie Bennett ! Vociféra-t-il.

- Oh là ! Du calme ! Clama Damon en arrivant sur le balcon.

- Toi ! On ne t'a rien demandé ! L'envoya promener Kol.

Damon sauta à la gorge de Kol et les deux Vampires basculèrent du balcon. Bonnie resta bouche-bée devant l'agressivité de Damon.

- Stop ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais le Vampire ne l'écouta pas. Furieuse, la sorcière tendit une main vers l'aîné des Salvatore et commença à lui faire exploser les veines de son cerveau. Damon posa ses mains sur ses tempes et roula sur le sol. Kol se releva et fonça sur le balcon au même instant Stefan, Elijah, Rebekah et Elena sortirent du manoir. L'Originel arriva près de Bonnie et prit sa main tendue vers Damon dans la sienne.

- Tout va bien, Bonnie. Murmura-t-il. Ça va…

Bonnie arrêta de liquéfier le cerveau de Damon et tourna les yeux vers Kol. Elle frissonna de froid, de déception, et de fatigue.

- Dis-moi ! Parvint-elle à articuler.

- Très bien mais je te ramène chez toi. Déclara Kol en posant sa veste sur les épaules de Bonnie.

Elle acquiesça et serra le livre de magie contre elle, tout en se laissant guider vers l'extérieur.

**C**aroline écoutait la musique à fond dans sa voiture, histoire de se calmer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait dit à Klaus qu'elle se battrait pour lui. Elle sourit pour elle-même et se dit que c'était la chose la plus censée qu'elle avait formulé. Elle se rappelait son regard émue quand elle s'était retournée. Caroline se demandait si quelqu'un c'était déjà battu pour lui. Elle doutait que ça soit le cas et donc que sa déclaration l'avait touché. La jeune femme ne comptait pas le laisser s'éloigner d'elle. Leanne l'avait fait revenir dans le passé pour qu'il puisse vivre leur amour et elle n'échouerait pas ! Caroline se mit à chanter à tue-tête quand une ombre passa devant sa voiture. Elle pila avec force, presque à se mettre debout sur le frein. Une roue mordit sur le bas-côté de la route. L'herbe humide par la rosée nocturne fit glisser sa voiture. Celle-ci dérapa avec violence. La voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux et atterrit face contre un arbre…

* * *

_**Voilà mes petits mordus !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.**_

_**Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de Klaroline ou du moins que nos tourtereaux ne sont pas ensemble.**_

_**Pour vous aider à comprendre mes décisions sur ce chapitre, je vais donc vous apporter quelques explications.**_

_**Klaus est très compliqué et surtout à la recherche constante de l'amour. Hors quand il le trouve enfin, il fait marche arrière. D'une parce qu'il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et aussi parce qu'il est persuadé de ne pas avoir droit au bonheur. De deux, il comprend que Caroline ressent la même chose que lui et ça lui fait peur. En général les femmes le craignent et ne tombent pas amoureuses de lui.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de Caroline, elle est amoureuse de lui mais c'est une femme perfectionniste et veut que tout soit parfait. Hors, elle doit comprendre que Klaus a des défauts, elle doit les accepter et passer outre.**_

_**J'espère que ces petites explications vous auront aidé à comprendre mon chapitre !**_

_**Ah oui, j'allais oublier la chanson. Il s'agit de « Alibi » de Thirty Seconds to Mars.**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine.**_

_**PS : N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas de l'écran intitulé « Post Review ». Ce n'est peut-être rien pour vous mais pour moi ça fait tout !**_


	13. L'Accident

_**Réponses aux Review**_

_**BoKenzie:** Coucou! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droits au cœur. Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fiction et j'espère ne jamais te décevoir. Bisous._

_**la-plume-du-temps: **Salut! Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci tout autant voir plus. Quant à l'accident toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses arrivent ;) Bisous._

_**Lea Michaelson:** Bonjour! Voici la suite en espérant que cela te plaise. Bisous._

_**Mel023:** Coucou! Ravie que le Kennett et le Klaroline t'aient plus. Je pense que tu les aimeras encore plus après ce chapitre. Quant à ta question, la réponse était un peu donné dans le précédent chapitre mais pas très clairement. En tout cas, une scène de ce nouveau chapitre devrait lever tous tes doutes. Bisous._

_**Analissa:** Salut! Je suis vraiment ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que le prochain te plaira tout autant. Tu retrouveras dedans Klaus et Caroline avec deux petits passages vraiment adorables ainsi que Kol et Bonnie. Bisous._

_**Sabrina-Visiteur:** Bonjour! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de terminer mes chapitres par un cliffhanger donc ça peut paraître bizarre et dérangeant mais sache que tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines et que j'ai encore plein d'idées en tête (oui, je suis sadique). Bisous et courage._

_**mayu87:** Coucou! Ravie que ma fiction te plaise et qu'elle prenne une tournure intéressante. Je vais tenter, pas forcément dans ce chapitre, ni même dans le prochain, de garder un Klaus torturer et peu sûr de lui, surtout en matière d'amour mais tu comprendras qu'avec les événements que je dépeins il ne peut rester toujours dans l'incertitude. Malgré tout, je connais Klaus et je sais aussi que c'est un personnage plein de doute et de contradiction donc ça ne va pas être tout rose pour le Klaroline. En espérant que tu ne trouves pas ce chapitre trop "sucré". Bisous._

_**elo69:** Salut! Merci pour tous tes compliments et je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Il me tarde de connaître ton opinion quant à mon nouveau chapitre. Je pense que tu vas être touché par le Klaroline, surprise par les révélations de Kol et puis... Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus ;) Bisous._

_**KlausetCaroline:** Coucou ma belle! Oui, Klaus est compliqué et il est très difficile pour lui d'ouvrir son cœur. J'ai d'ailleurs un passage dans ce chapitre, particulièrement émouvant où Rebekah, qui le connait depuis 1000 ans et surtout la connue humain, parvient à lire en lui. Donc, là on comprend mieux ce que ressent Klaus et cela ébranle un peu notre Bekah! J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fausse note mais je compte sur toi pour me laisser un review franche et surtout objective sur ce chapitre. On connait la valeur des review toi et moi ;) Gros bisous._

_**Justine:** Bonjour! Merci pour tous ses compliments. Je suis sincèrement touchée. Je pense que tu ne seras pas insensible au passage Kol et Bonnie. Tu verras, il y a quelques révélations dedans. Pour Klaus et Caroline, je suis persuadée que tu vas adoré = Je n'en dis pas plus ;) Quant à Elena, souffle, elle n'est pas présente dans ce chapitre. Liannah? Tu voulais dire Leanne, LOL! Je vois qu'on lit les même fictions. Bisous._

_**Lili69:** Coucou! Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Bisous._

_**xxelaurasmilexx:** Salut toi! Une revenante, lol. Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant j'avais peur de t'avoir déçue. Comme tu le vois, j'essaye tant bien que mal de rester le plus fidèle aux personnages mais ce n'est pas toujours facile et les événements ne sont pas comme ceux de la série. Notamment celui à venir mes personnages n'ont jamais été en dans ce genre de situation, du moins dans TVD et pas encore dans TO donc c'est difficile de savoir comment ils vont réagir. J'espère ne pas mettre trompée et que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Gros bisous._

_**Odessa:** Bonjour! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction de plaise. Je suis toujours heureuse de lire des compliments sur mon travail et notamment sur le rendu des caractères des personnages. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de les respecter comme tu peux l'imaginer. Je ne peux bien évidement pas te dire si oui ou non Bonnie est la réincarnation de la femme de Kol. Je dirais que c'est un peu plus compliqué. En ce qui concerne, l'accident de Caroline... voici la réponse à tes questions. Bisous._

_**taraddict:** Coucou! Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'ait plus même si tu ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je suis comme toi, j'affectionne tout particulièrement les personnages qui se cherchent. Je trouve qu'il y a plus de chose à apprendre sur eux, normal puisque eux même se découvrent. Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent. Bisous._

_**Ludivine92:** Salut! Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plus. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Gros bisous._

_**labelge:** Hello! Bienvenue dans mon univers. Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise. Je suis très touchée par tes compliments. En ce qui concerne la relation Kol/Bonnie, je ne peux que te conseiller de lire la suite parce que c'est assez compliqué mais dans l'ensemble je pense, du moins j'espère, que ça ne te décevra pas. Pour Caroline, oui elle va s'en sortir. C'est mon héroïne donc je ne vais pas la faire mourir :p Pour ce qui est d'Elena tu rejoins le grand nombre qui ne l'aime pas, LOL! Gros bisous._

* * *

**_Coucou tout le monde. _**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêt pour de nouvelles aventures._**

**_Et oui, nouvelles aventures ! Ce chapitre est bourré d'informations, d'actions et d'émotions._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira à lire tout autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire._**

**_Je tiens juste à préciser qu'un passage vous paraîtra peut-être un peu "bizarre" voir "étrange" ou qu'il ne correspond pas aux personnages mais je tiens à vous dire d'avance que ce chapitre est assez sombre et que je souhaitais apporter un peu de lumière._**

**_Donc pas de panique, ce n'était qu'une petite touche de douceur dans ce monde de brute et vous n'en aurez pas à tous les chapitres._**

**_Bonne Lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin._**

* * *

**L'Accident**

_*** Décorporation ***_

**U**ne brise légère soufflait sur la plage de sable fin. Le soleil brillait aveuglant et réchauffant l'air. La mer montait par petites vagues successives. Caroline était assise en tailleur sur le sable observant l'océan, respirant les embruns à plein poumon. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait-là. Son dernier souvenir remontait à ce fameux bal, à son retour en voiture avec la musique et cette ombre noire qui la faisait sortir de la route. Depuis, plus rien, Caroline avait perdu connaissance et c'était le trou noir. Elle se leva et commença à marcher nu pied sur le sable. Cet endroit rappelait vaguement quelque chose à la jeune femme mais elle ne savait plus quoi. Soudain, une image s'imposa dans sa tête, celle de son père courant après une petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Caroline se reconnut immédiatement en cet enfant. Elle observa le père et l'enfant jouant ensemble au loup. Son père l'attrapa et la souleva à bout de bras vers le ciel. Elle rit avec force comme si jamais rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver, comme s'il était le seul homme au monde capable de la protéger. Les larmes de Caroline roulèrent sur son visage. Elle se souvenait à présent de ce jour. Ils étaient le 25 décembre. Caroline était âgée de six ans et ils étaient en famille dans la maison de sa grand-mère paternelle au bord de la côte près de Virginia Beach. C'était quelques temps avant le divorce de ses parents. Tout allait bien entre eux et la petite fille, qu'elle était, s'épanouissait comme une belle plante. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient dans son dos, elle tendit ses bras et ses jambes comme si elle volait. Son père s'amusait à faire l'avion avec elle ce qui la faisait rire encore et encore. Caroline pleurait totalement en observant se souvenir. Bill Forbes posa sa petite fille et celle-ci s'avança vers la Caroline adulte.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Lui demanda la fillette.

Le bébé Vampire leva les yeux vers l'enfant perplexe. La petite fille pencha sa tête sur son épaule et continua d'observer la Caroline adulte qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Je pleure parce que je suis triste. Répondit Caroline.

- Pourquoi t'es triste ? Insista l'enfant.

- Je suis triste parce que… La gorge de Caroline se noua… Je suis triste parce que mon papa est mort.

- Je sais ton papa c'est aussi mon papa. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Répondit l'enfant.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle se dit qu'elle devait délirer et que son souvenir s'emmêlait. Mais pourquoi délirait-elle ainsi ?

- Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Tu as perdu connaissance. Répondit la petite Caroline.

- Quoi ? Et je suis toujours inconsciente ? S'étrangla la Caroline adulte.

- Tu viens d'avoir ton accident mais t'inquiètes pas, il va venir te sauver. Répondit l'enfant.

- Qui ? Lui demanda Caroline espérant que c'était de Klaus qu'elle parlait.

- Oui notre Prince ! Sourit la petite Caroline espiègle.

L'entendre prononcé ce mot ramena la jeune vampire près de 12 ans en arrière, où elle aimait rêver qu'un jour son prince charmant viendrait la chercher, qu'ils se marieraient et qu'ils auraient de beaux enfants. Elle sourit à la petite fille reconnaissante.

- Caroline. Murmura une voix derrière la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna et le vit. Klaus se tenait derrière elle. Une lumière vive et blanche-dorée l'entourait. Caroline plissa des paupières pour se protéger les yeux. Elle put ainsi mieux le distinguer. Il portait une chemise d'un blanc immaculé et un pantalon crème. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris la transperçaient par leur intensité. Il lui tendit une main mais la jeune femme hésita quelques instants. Elle tourna la tête vers l'enfant et son père. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler.

- Tu dois y aller ma chérie. Souffla-t-il.

- Mais papa… Commença Caroline.

- Je veillerais toujours sur toi. Je suis fière de toi mais c'est à lui de te protéger maintenant. Vas Caroline, vas ! Déclara-t-il.

- A bientôt. Souffla la petite fille en lui faisant au revoir de la main.

Caroline fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Le visage de l'enfant en face d'elle changeait. La profondeur de son regard, la couleur de ses yeux, son sourire aussi était différent.

- Love ! La rappela Klaus avec douceur.

Il lui tendait toujours la main qu'elle prit cette fois sans hésiter. Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle mais son père et l'enfant avaient disparu.

* * *

**L**a nuit était calme, pas un souffle de vent, pas un bruit, pas un seul animal nocturne ne venait troubler le silence. La forêt avait revêtu son épais manteau noir d'encre, seul un rai de lumière venait troubler cette profonde obscurité. Les fards d'une voiture éclairaient par intermittence une portion de la forêt. La Ford Fiesta bleue de Caroline se tenait là, son avant enroulé autour d'un tronc d'arbre. La jeune femme était immobilisée, inconsciente encore au volant de sa voiture. Progressivement, elle commençait à revenir à elle. Caroline ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa vision était floue et elle souffrait de maux de tête. La jolie blonde passa machinalement sa main sur le point le plus douloureux. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un liquide chaud et poisseux. Elle s'observa dans le rétroviseur et eut un haut le cœur en constatant qu'une énorme estafilade s'étendait du haut de son front à sa tempe droite. Ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus rouge par le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie béante et son visage était recouvert de petites coupures dû à l'explosion du pare-brise. Caroline décida qu'il était temps de sortir de la voiture, elle ouvrit sa portière et s'élança de toutes ses forces mais une douleur lui déchira la poitrine juste au niveau du sternum. La jeune femme hurla et se remit en place, elle s'observa et constata la raison de sa souffrance. Une branche basse de l'arbre avait traversé le pare-brise fracassé pour venir se nicher dans le corps de la jeune femme, à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Caroline tenta de la brisé mais la perte de sang que l'accident avait occasionné, lui avait ôté ses dernières forces. La jeune femme tenta d'attraper son sac dans lequel se trouvait son téléphone portable. Elle tata sur le siège passager mais elle ne parvint pas à le trouver. Caroline le chercha du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Elle posa sa tête contre l'appuie tête cherchant une solution. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et fit reculer le siège sur lequel, elle était assise afin de retirer la branche qui la traversait de pare en pare. La douleur était suffoquante et la fit tousser à plusieurs reprises. Elle cracha du sang mais continua sa terrible besogne. Le siège s'arrêta brusquement, il était arrivé au maximum et ne pouvait donc plus reculer hors la branche était toujours en Caroline. Elle comprit donc que la branche la traversait elle mais le siège aussi. Caroline sentit ses larmes coulées. Elle ne voyait aucune solution à son problème si personne ne venait la sauver, elle resterait ici à se dessécher. La jeune femme frappa l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appuie tête de rage et fondit en pleure. Caroline pensait avoir vu le pire mais elle se rendit compte que rien n'avait jamais été si horrible que sa situation actuelle. Un grognement interrompit ses tergiversions. Caroline tourna la tête autour d'elle, ne pouvant bouger d'avantage. Des ombres noirs entouraient sa voiture. Les grognements s'approchaient de plus en plus. La jeune Vampire comprit qu'il s'agissait de Loups et de toute une meute.

* * *

**K**ol roulait à vive allure sur la toute petite route qui les conduisait, Bonnie et lui, au domicile de la Sorcière. Bonnie était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Kol et son ancêtre étaient amoureux et surtout mariés. L'Originel jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets à la sorcière.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, ne supportant plus le silence de la jeune femme.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente mais ça va ! Rétorqua froidement Bonnie.

- Je ne voulais pas te mentir… Commença-t-il

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Le défia-t-elle de son regard flamboyant.

- Tu voulais quoi honnêtement Bonnie ? Que je vienne vers toi et que je te dise « Salut ! Moi c'est Kol et j'ai été marié à ton ancêtre, il y a une centaine d'années de ça. Elle est morte à cause d'un sort qui a mal tourné et j'en suis devenue tellement fou que j'ai détruit tout un quartier de la Nouvelle-Orléans ! » ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? L'interrogea-t-il la voix rauque.

Bonnie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, furieuse qu'il tourne ça à son avantage. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et elle détestait ça.

- Répond-moi, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Bonnie ?! Insista-t-il.

- Non !

Un silence à la fois embarrassé et furieux s'installa entre eux deux. Bonnie alluma la radio mais à cette heure tardive, il n'y avait pas de musique mais des émissions de radio où les auditeurs pouvaient parler librement. Kol écoutait d'une oreille distraite les élucubrations d'hommes ou de femmes racontant leur problème de couple à la radio. Il se dit qu'ils n'étaient que des imbéciles de ce prendre la tête pour si peu, au lieu de profiter de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble.

- Tu as détruit tout un quartier de la Nouvelle-Orléans ? L'interrogea Bonnie dans un souffle.

- Oui ! Répondit Kol en regardant la route mais ses pensées l'emmenèrent cent ans auparavant.

_*** Flash-back ***_

Kol avançait au travers des bois. Il faisait le moins de bruit possible. L'Originel s'était réveillé seul durant la nuit. Ayalah avait disparu et il savait ce qu'elle préparait. Ils en avaient déjà discuté et ils étaient tombés d'accord que ça n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour le faire. Sa femme avait besoin de l'influence de la pleine lune pour que son rituel fonctionne mais ils se trouvaient sur le territoire des loups garous et ceux-ci ne la laisseraient pas jeter un sort contre nature. Kol devait la trouver avant eux et la ramener à l'abri. Heureusement, le couple avait été repéré les lieux avant. Il était donc plus facile pour Kol de la rejoindre. L'Originel parvint à l'endroit. Ayalah avait dressé des torches enflammées tout autour d'elle. Au centre, sa femme avait disposé, sur un autel de pierre, tous les ingrédients nécessaires à son rituel d'immortalité mais elle n'était pas là. Kol la chercha du regard guettant le moindre bruit quand un morceau de bois craqua. Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et il la vit sortir des buissons et s'installer à son autel.

- Je sais que tu es là ! Fit-elle d'une voix claire sans pour autant lever les yeux de son travail.

- Je croyais que l'on avait pris une décision toi et moi ? J'ai dû rêver ! Déclara Kol dont l'énervement faisait trembler sa voix.

- Tu as rêvé ! Tu as pris une décision sans écouter ce que j'avais à dire. J'ai donc décidé de faire ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Kol flasha derrière sa femme et la fit retourner vers lui, la forçant ainsi à le regarder. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de sa sorcière de femme.

- Ayalah… Tu sembles croire que je ne veux pas que ça se fasse mais c'est faux ! Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici c'est pour ça que je veux que tu retardes ton…

- Que je le retarde ?! Encore ? Non ! J'en ai assez d'attendre ! Je ne veux plus attendre ! Je ne veux plus qu'on se perde toi et moi. Souffla-t-elle.

Kol ouvrit la bouche mais le regard triste de son épouse eut raison de lui.

- Très bien ! Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je garderais les loups à distance. Ragea-t-il, furieux de lui avoir encore céder.

Elle le regarda les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- Je t'aime ! Dit-elle en enroulant le cou de son mari entre ses bras.

- Moi aussi ! Répondit-il.

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à me le dire un jour ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Non ! Répondit-il la voix sérieuse mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Les lèvres de Kol se posèrent sur celles de son épouse. Sa bouche le laissa entrer en elle. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec tendresse et passion à la fois. Un tourbillon les souffla comme à chaque baisé qu'ils échangeaient. Ils se séparèrent presque à regret puis Kol s'éloigna pour vérifier les alentours. Ayalah commença à disposer les herbes les unes après les autres tout en psalmodiant. A mesure que le rituel montait en intensité, le feu des torches grandissaient devenant même éblouissant. Kol entendit des grognements. Les Loups Garous les entouraient. Il se prépara au combat, personne ne toucherait un cheveu de sa femme ! Trois loups se jetèrent sur l'Originel. Il parvint à en repousser deux d'un mouvement de bras mais le troisième resta accroché à son bras, ses crocs enfoncés profondément dans la chair de Kol. Le Vampire le souleva de terre, les pattes-arrières du Loup ne touchaient plus le sol. L'Originel enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de l'animal et en retira le cœur. Le Loup le lâcha aussitôt et tomba raide mort sur le sol. Ayalah continuait ses incantations, des étincelles jaillirent des torches enflammées, la sorcière prit le bol dans lequel elle avait plongé et écrasé ses herbes. Elle l'approcha de sa bouche et avala le contenu. La sorcière savait qu'elle n'aurait plus beaucoup à attendre. Kol se battait toujours mais les Loups Garous reculaient sentant l'approche d'autres Vampires. Elijah, Rebekah et Klaus les rejoignirent. Les quatre Originels se battaient côte à côte tuant à tour de bras les Loups Garous qui se présentaient à leurs yeux ou à leurs mains. Très vite, les derniers rescapés fuirent devant la supériorité des Vampires. Klaus s'approcha de son frère cadet, furieux. Kol le dévisagea peu impressionné par la colère de son frère.

- Tu apprendras à ta femme à rester à sa place ! Cria l'Hybride.

- Saches mon frère qu'Ayalah et moi sommes un couple moderne. Nous prenons les décisions ensemble ! Plaisanta Kol

Rebekah pouffa de rire et Elijah se retint d'en faire autant.

- Dois-je te rappeler que Michael nous poursuit ? L'interrogea Klaus ravie de voir que son frère perde de sa superbe à l'évocation du nom de leur père.

L'Hybride s'éloigna mais se stoppa net. Rebekah et Elijah suivirent son regard et la découvrirent étendue sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, morte.

- Il me tarde de te voir marier, cher frère ! On verra si tu sais tenir ta femme ! Plaisanta Kol qui n'avait pas vue ce qui était arrivé à Ayalah.

Klaus se retourna vers Kol, le visage triste, les larmes aux yeux. Le cadet ne comprit pas se revirement. Il savait que son frère pouvait avoir d'étrange saute d'humeur mais pas aussi rapide. Klaus s'avança et prit son frère par les épaules. Kol comprit aussitôt. Il remua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il poussa son frère et s'avança vers l'autel où se tenait Ayalah, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il se précipita au-dessus de son corps inerte. L'Originel tomba à genou puis prit le corps de la sorcière et la serra contre son cœur brisé. Kol hurlait… hurlait qu'on lui la rende. Que leur temps passé ensemble avait été trop court.

_*** Fin du Flashback ***_

Kol n'avait pas parlé de cette nuit-là à qui que ce soit et l'avoir fait à Bonnie, la descendante d'Ayalah lui avait fait du bien. La sorcière essuya ses larmes avec la manche de la veste du costume de Kol qu'elle portait toujours sur ses épaules. Elle renifla discrètement mais l'Originel l'avait entendu.

- Est-ce que ça va ? L'interrogea-t-il la gorge lui-même nouée.

Bonnie racla sa gorge avant de lui répondre quand une lumière attira son regard. Elle plissa les paupières et comprit qu'une voiture était accidentée.

- Arrêtes-toi quelqu'un a eu un accident. Le pria la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas notre problème ! Rétorqua Kol.

Bonnie le foudroya du regard. L'Originel soupira mais il finit par arrêter la voiture. Bonnie reconnut aussitôt le véhicule de Caroline.

* * *

**K**laus était assis à sa table ronde devant la cheminée dont le feu crépitait, son cahier à croquis posé sur le plateau en bois vernis. Il s'acharnait à dessiner le visage de Caroline, entendant encore et encore ses paroles :

_« Je sais ce que tu fais. Tu veux me faire croire que tu es juste un être cruel et qu'il n'y a rien d'humain en toi. Soit ! Fait comme tu veux mais saches que je n'abandonnerais pas ! Tu m'as montré ton cœur et il est magnifique ! »_

Les yeux de Klaus s'emplirent de larmes. Il ne cherchait aucunement à les cacher et les laissa rouler sur ses joues. L'Hybride Originel n'avait jamais rencontré une femme telle que Caroline, une femme prête à se battre pour lui. Klaus posa ses yeux sur le dessin qu'il venait de réaliser. Il s'était appliqué à retranscrire avec exactitude le regard qui avait appuyé les paroles de son bébé Vampire. Klaus frotta le croquis pour donner plus de consistance à l'ombre qui couvrait une partie du cou de la jeune femme, appuya son crayon avec précision afin de dessiner le contour des lèvres de sa belle et souffla sur la feuille pour chasser les morceaux de mine éparpillés. Il détacha le portrait et chercha une phrase, un mot à inscrire auprès de son magnifique visage. Klaus cherchait toujours quand Rebekah pénétra dans le salon. Elle s'assit à la table en poussant un soupir las. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers son frère et remarqua ses yeux pleins de larmes. La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils et arracha le dessin de ses mains. Klaus tenta aussitôt de le récupérer mais elle flasha à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Elle observa le dessin et fut stupéfaite de sa qualité. Rebekah avait réellement l'impression que Caroline se tenait devant elle.

- Oh Mon Dieu, Nik ! Il est absolument fantastique ! Déclara-t-elle abasourdie.

- Ravie qu'il te plaise ! Rétorqua-t-il froidement en flashant à son tour et en le récupérant des mains de sa sœur.

- Tu comptes l'offrir à Caroline ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être… Souffla-t-il en s'approchant du feu.

- Nik ? Fit Rebekah la peur au ventre qu'il le jette dans les flammes.

Klaus tourna les yeux attendant la suite mais comme elle ne vint pas il rangea le dessin dans son cahier en ignorant le soupir de soulagement de sa sœur.

- Tu t'ais disputé avec Caroline ce-soir ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter ! Coupa-t-il.

- Elle t'aime, Nik ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de le voir ? Lui demanda Rebekah.

- J'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter ! Insista Klaus en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu le sais… Souffla la jeune femme. Et ça te fait peur !

- Je n'ai peur de rien ! Rétorqua l'Hybride Originel en montant le ton de sa voix d'une octave.

- Oh si, tu as peur ! Tu as peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réels… Commença la blonde.

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-il sans pouvoir regarder Rebekah dans les yeux.

- Tu as peur qu'elle t'abandonne… Continua-t-elle.

Klaus se tue, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir prononcer un seul mot. Sa sœur avait toujours su lire en lui et ça le déstabilisait. Rebekah le fit se retourner vers elle afin qu'il la regarde.

- Tu as peur de la blesser… et de la décevoir. Sanglota-t-elle.

Klaus l'observa surpris qu'elle pleure à chaude larme.

- Oh Mon Dieu, Nik, mais tu l'aimes ! Déclara Rebekah entre deux sanglots.

- Non ! S'en défendit-il la voix pleine de sanglots retenus.

- Si, tu l'aimes ! Insista Rebekah fière de son grand-frère.

- L'amour est la pire des faiblesses pour les Vampires ! Rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- L'amour est une faiblesse mais c'est aussi une force, Klaus ! Déclara Rebekah avec assurance.

Klaus se retourna et regarda sa sœur surprit par le ton assuré de sa voix.

- Je t'aime, Nik, et je serais capable de déplacer des montagnes pour toi ! Continua-t-elle. Tu es persuadé que l'amour ne t'apportera que faiblesse mais comment pourrais-tu le savoir tu n'as jamais ouvert ton cœur à qui que ce soit, pas même à ta famille ?

Klaus baissa les yeux devant cette triste réalité.

- Moi, je suis sûre que Caroline t'apportera ce que cette famille n'a jamais su t'apporter. Ecoute, attention, amour, confiance, paix… bonheur ! Rebekah déclara cette dernière phrase en s'approchant à pas mesurés de son frère. Je t'aime Nik !

L'Hybride Originel baissa les yeux et ne pus retenir ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Il sentit les bras de sa petite sœur s'enrouler autour de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'enserrer contre lui avec force. Klaus baisa ses cheveux, reconnaissant. Des pas retentirent, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans la direction d'où venaient les bruits et découvrirent Elijah sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux brillants d'émotions. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Rebekah tendit un bras vers lui, l'invitant à se joindre à leur étreinte.

- Non… Non… Commença-t-il.

- Elijah ! Le rappela Rebekah.

- Si moi, j'y participe, toi aussi ! Rétorqua Klaus.

Elijah s'avança et prit son frère et sa sœur dans ses bras. Jamais encore, ils n'avaient fait ça mais à ce moment précis cette étreinte leur paraissait des plus normales et nécessaires. Finn arriva à son tour dans le salon et fut obligé à son tour de se joindre à l'étreinte familiale.

- Ça n'a aucune valeur, il manque Kol. Plaisanta Finn pour tenter de s'en soustraire.

- On refera un câlin familial quand Kol sera là ! Rétorqua Rebekah pour lui clouer le bec.

A peine, Finn venait-il de se joindre à l'étreinte que le téléphone portable de Rebekah sonna. Elle se détacha de ses frères à regret et décrocha.

- Sauver par le téléphone. Plaisanta Finn.

- Depuis quand t'es drôle ? L'interrogea Klaus.

- Depuis quand t'es amoureux ? Le questionna Finn.

L'Hybride Originel se retrouva contraint au silence pour la troisième fois de la soirée. La première avec Caroline, la seconde avec Rebekah et la troisième avec Finn cela commençait à faire beaucoup et Klaus sentait son agacement monter en flèche.

- Allô ! Fit Rebekah avec agressivité. Quoi ? Attends Bonnie, je ne comprends rien ! Il est arrivé quoi à Caroline ?

Klaus se figea brusquement, tous ses sens en alerte. Il prêta l'oreille afin d'entendre ce que la sorcière disait.

- Rebekah ! Caroline a eu un accident de voiture. Il y a plein de Loups Garous dehors et Kol se bat avec eux pour tenter de les tenir à distance ! Hurlait la sorcière.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Klaus avait quitté la maison et flashait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur les lieux de l'accident.

* * *

**B**onnie raccrocha le téléphone, rassurée d'apprendre que Klaus venait à leur secours. Elle n'en revenait pas de penser que l'arrivée prochaine de l'Hybride Originel la rassurait. La sorcière sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers Kol pour l'avertir.

- Kol ! Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre entre les grognements.

- Bonnie ! Hurla-t-il à son tour. Rentres dans la voiture !

- Oui mais Klaus est en route ! Je voulais te prévenir ! Rétorqua-t-elle en s'approchant.

Kol se retourna pour faire face à la sorcière quand il vit un Loup-Garou noir comme le charbon derrière elle prêt à bondir. Il allait s'élancer sur lui mais fut plaqué au sol par cinq autres membres de la meute. Kol tentait de les repousser mais ils étaient bien trop forts et leurs morsures lui déchirant la peau, l'affaiblissaient. Bonnie s'avança pour l'aider mais elle se sentit poussée contre le sol face contre terre. La Sorcière parvint à se retourner et se retrouva écrasé par la masse d'un Loup-Garou entièrement noir aux prunelles jaunes-orangées. Bonnie lui provoqua des centaines de petits anévrismes dans la tête. La jeune femme n'allait pas se laisser tuer par un Loup-Garou. Celui-ci commença à gémir sous la pression et se recula observant entre deux crises de douleur, la sorcière qui elle se relevait sans peine. Bonnie lui jeta son regard le plus noir, elle n'avait qu'une envie le briser. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de penser ces mots, un grand crac s'échappa de l'animal. Son corps se contracta dans une position étrange comme une marionnette qui flotte dans les airs. Son cou se brisa à son tour dans un autre craquement. Ses yeux se révulsèrent quand il sentit une main invisible fouiller dans ses entrailles et en sortir son cœur. L'Organe sortit du poitrail du Loup et fut éjecté à quelques mètres. Une puissance alors inconnue envahit la jeune femme comme si elle était à nouveau entière. Elle se tourna vers Kol recouvert par cinq Loups Garous. Bonnie tendit ses mains et leur provoqua d'intense douleur. Les Loups s'écartèrent de l'Originel en titubant. Bonnie continua à les briser un par un mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux et bientôt elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, son sang coulant par ses narines. L'un des Loups plus vite remis se jeta sur la jeune femme. Bonnie ferma les yeux, prête à mourir tant elle était épuisée par cet affrontement. L'animal fut arrêter en plein vol et fut projeté avec force contre le sol. Klaus venait d'arriver, il releva la sorcière et la plaça derrière lui. Les Loups se jetaient les uns après les autres sur lui et même quand ils se lançaient à plusieurs sur l'Hybride Originel, ils ne parvenaient qu'à lui laisser quelques griffures. Elijah, Finn et Rebekah arrivèrent à leur tour chassant les derniers survivant. Bonnie se précipita sur Kol pendant que Klaus s'avança vers Caroline toujours prisonnière de sa voiture. Il brisa la branche qui la traversait et la retira de son corps. La jolie blonde ouvrit les yeux tout en hurlant.

- Caroline tout va bien. Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi. Débita l'Originel.

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot mais sa présence la rassurait.

- Pardon Caroline. Pardon d'être aussi buté ! Déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune femme ébranlée par les paroles de Klaus. Elle savait que tenir de tel propos n'était pas chose facile pour lui.

- Il faut que je sois à l'article de la mort pour que tu reconnaisses que tu es la pire tête de mule au monde ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Klaus ne put que rire à ses paroles et la sortit de la voiture avec douceur. Il la serra contre son cœur avec tendresse. L'Hybride Originel ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur de la jeune femme, heureux de la retrouver. Quand il rouvrit les yeux Caroline l'observait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Klaus remarqua alors la plaie à son cou, une morsure de Loup-Garou ! Ses yeux passèrent du bleu-gris au jaune-orangé et clignotèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme pose sa main sur sa joue.

- Chute… Souffla-t-elle. Ils sont loin maintenant.

- Oui mais ils t'ont mordu alors que tu étais sans défense. Ragea Klaus.

Caroline suivit les courbes du visage de son Originel du bout de son index. Elle le trouvait terriblement beau. Son doigt décrivit les vagues de ses lèvres avec lenteur. Une chaleur envahit le corps de Klaus mais il frissonnait malgré tout. L'Hybride Originel se reprit et présenta son poignet devant la bouche de Caroline. Elle planta ses crocs dans sa chair avec douceur et aspira son sang. Épuisée, rassurée et rassasiée la jeune Vampire s'endormit le poignet de Klaus encore à sa bouche. L'Hybride observa son Ange et se dit qu'il était plus que temps de la mettre au lit. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, toujours allongé au sol.

- Ça va aller où tu veux un peu de mon sang ? L'interrogea Klaus.

- Ça va, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit Kol qui tentait de se relever en vain, sa tête lui tournait toujours. En fait, je crois que je vais rester encore un peu allonger.

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'approcha de Kol laissant Caroline aux bons soins de Rebekah. Il se mordit le poignet et fit couler la valeur de plusieurs gorgées dans la bouche de son frère. A peine, les avait-il avalé que Kol se leva en pleine forme.

- C'est terrible ton truc-là ! Félicita-t-il son grand-frère.

Klaus était retourné auprès de Caroline et la souleva de terre. Tous les membres de la famille Mikaelson se dirigèrent vers le manoir y comprit Bonnie.

* * *

**A**rrivés à la demeure, ils furent accueillis par Sage et Esther restées à la maison par mesure de prudence. Sage s'approcha de Caroline, toujours blottie dans les bras de l'Hybride Originel, et commença à caresser les cheveux du bébé Vampire avec douceur. Klaus la laissa faire. Il savait que Caroline, l'ayant rapproché de Finn, avait une grande place dans le cœur de Sage.

- Je vais aller la mettre au lit. Déclara-t-il avec douceur à la Vampire rousse.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et lui libéra le passage. Sage s'approcha de Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras rassurée de la voir saine et sauve. Bonnie, surprise par ce débordement de tendresse, se laissa faire. Elle la relâcha après quelques secondes et se dirigea vers Finn afin de vérifier que son cher et tendre était en un seul morceau. Kol invita Bonnie à le suivre à l'étage pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer. Esther attendit que la sorcière Bennett ait disparus pour se tourner vers Elijah et lui demander des explications. L'Originel conseilla d'attendre le retour de ses frères pour en parler calmement.

**K**laus entra dans sa chambre et allongea Caroline sur son lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures, ses gants de bal et décida qu'il serait plus sage de lui laisser sa robe. Il parvint à tirer sur les couvertures sans la réveiller et alla ensuite chercher une petite bassine d'eau propre et du gel douche afin de lui laver son visage maculer de sang coagulé. Caroline s'éveilla petit à petit mais elle demeurait coincée entre le rêve et l'éveille. Elle prononça quelques paroles inintelligibles. Klaus se pencha, embrassa son front et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes. Caroline se rendormit aussitôt et se pelotonna en position fœtale au milieu du lit de Klaus. Il la recouvrit de la couverture et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre sa famille.

**K**ol fit entrer Bonnie dans une vaste chambre. Il lui retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Lui-même défit les boutons de manchettes de sa chemise. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Kol prit un petit couteau et s'ouvrit ses veines du poignet. La jeune Sorcière s'approcha paniquée de le voir faire une chose pareille. Il fit verser son sang dans un grand verre et le remplit complètement. Une fois fait la plaie se referma d'elle-même et Kol tendit le verre à Bonnie. Elle le regarda perplexe mais ne le prit pas.

- Bois ! Lui intima-t-il.

- Non ! Rétorqua la Sorcière.

- Si, tu ne bois pas, tu auras mal. Insista-t-il.

- Mal ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Kol prit le bras de Bonnie entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Une immense morsure s'étendait tout autour de son bras. La Sorcière écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas sentie et ne la sentait toujours pas.

- Mais ?... Mais je n'ai rien ressenti. Déclara-t-elle incrédule.

- L'adrénaline. Ça t'empêche pour le moment de sentir la douleur mais d'ici quelques minutes, crois-moi tu vas souffrir le martyr. Expliqua l'Originel en avalant un verre de Bourbon.

Il tendit le verre de sang à la Sorcière. Elle hésita mais le prit finalement entre ses mains. Elle observa le liquide rouge foncé et eut un haut le cœur rien qu'à l'idée de l'avaler mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre de se faire soigner. Qui sait, elle attraperait peut-être la rage ? Bonnie prit son courage à deux mains et avala une gorgée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait bu du sang c'était celui de Stefan dans la clairière où Damon l'avait agressé. C'était le soir où elle avait appris l'existence des Vampires et où son ancêtre Emilie avait pris possession d'elle. Le sang à cette époque lui avait paru répugnant, celui de Stefan était froid et sans saveur alors que celui de Kol était tiède et sucré : Un vrai nectar ! La jeune femme but l'intégralité du verre et vit sa plaie se refermer instantanément. Bonnie le remercia et il lui conseilla de se reposer. Il la laissa seule pour rejoindre sa famille au rez-de-chaussée.

**L**es deux frères pénétrèrent ensemble dans le salon. Seuls les membres de la famille Originel avaient été conviés. Klaus se servit un verre de Bourbon puis s'assit les sourcils froncés creusant un pli d'inquiétude sur son front.

- Niklaus aurais-tu des choses à nous dire ? L'interrogea Esther.

L'Hybride la regarda perplexe. Il ne comprit pas aussitôt sa question et quand enfin il en saisit le sens, Kol avait déjà pris la parole pour le défendre.

- Mère pourquoi pensez-vous que Nik est responsable de tout cela ? Certes, ce n'était pas la pleine-lune cette nuit mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'était les Hybrides de Nik qui nous ont attaqués cette nuit.

- Il n'y a que lui qui peut faire des Hybrides et j'ai appris qu'il s'était disputé avec Caroline. Déclara Esther.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Klaus. Vous avez toujours eu une piètre opinion de moi, mère mais je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de tout cela car voyez-vous mes Hybrides ne sont même pas à Mystic Falls.

- En effet, Stefan Salvatore et Niklaus ont passé un accord et depuis les Hybrides de Niklaus n'ont plus le droit de venir à Mystic Falls. Expliqua Elijah.

- Alors d'où viennent ses Hybrides ? Demanda Esther excédée.

- Ils sembleraient que je ne sois pas le seul capable de faire des Hybrides. Déclara Niklaus masquant sa colère derrière son visage moqueur.

- As-tu une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ? Lui demanda Finn.

- Disons qu'il n'y a en qu'un qui refuse de se soumettre à mon autorité. J'imagine qu'il est le seul qui pourrait avoir l'idée de créer d'autres Hybrides. Commença Klaus.

- Tyler Lockwood ? L'interrogea Rebekah.

- Ah ma chère petite sœur, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Répondit-il sarcastique.

- Pourquoi aurait-il attaqué Caroline ? Il l'aime, il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal ! Rétorqua Elijah.

- Lockwood, ce n'est pas celui qui a tué le père de Caroline ? Demanda Kol.

Elijah se gifla mentalement en prenant conscience que Tyler ne serait peut-être plus à ça prêt et pouvait donc très bien avoir tenté de tuer Caroline. D'autant que la relation entre la jeune Vampire et son frère avait considérablement évolué.

- Donc si je résume… Commença Esther. Nous avons un Hybride de Klaus qui peut créer lui aussi des Hybrides et qui a pris pour cible Caroline.

- Il semblerait ! S'exclamèrent en chœur ses enfants.

Esther pinça les lèvres contrariées. Elle se leva et commença à arpenter le salon.

- Bien ! Il est trop dangereux de se lancer à leur poursuite cette nuit. Je propose donc qu'on aille tous se reposer, nous y verrons plus clair demain matin.

- Sauf que demain, ils auront une forme humaine. Lui fit remarquer Kol.

- Ils ont surement déjà repris forme humaine, Kol ! Ce sont des Hybrides ! Déclara Klaus.

Kol reconnut qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Esther se dirigea donc vers la sortie du salon.

- Oh ! Finn pourrais-je te voir seul à seul ? Je dois te parler de Sage ! Déclara-t-elle.

Finn soupira mais se leva à la suite de sa mère. Les autres se levèrent à leur tour et allèrent se coucher. Kol opta pour le canapé afin de laisser sa chambre à Bonnie.

**K**laus pénétra dans sa chambre. Il écouta la respiration régulière de son bébé Vampire mais il n'alluma pas la lumière de peur de la réveiller. Il se déshabilla et enfila un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise le lendemain matin si elle s'éveillait avant lui et qu'elle le découvrait dans sa tenue d'Adam, tenue dans laquelle il dormait la plupart du temps. Il se coucha près de son Ange et l'attira contre lui. Caroline s'éveilla et se blottit plus encore contre son Originel.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- De m'avoir sauvé. Répondit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Love. Chuchota-t-il. Maintenant, il est temps de dormir.

- Je le savais…

- Tu savais quoi ? L'interrogea Klaus.

- Que tu viendrais me sauver. Répondit Caroline sur un petit nuage.

- Comment pouvais-tu en être si sûre ? Sans Kol et Bonnie qui passaient sur cette route, tu serais morte. Lui fit-il remarqué, mal à l'aise qu'elle puisse lui faire de pareille déclaration.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est quelque chose au fond de moi. Une certitude que tu arriverais à temps et que tu me sauverais. Expliqua-t-elle guillerette.

Klaus déglutit profondément ébranlé par la confiance de son Ange. Personne n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui et il se sentait investi d'une mission. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et baisa ses cheveux.

- Dors, Love. Souffla-t-il.

Caroline baisa sa joue et blottit son visage au creux du cou de Klaus. Elle s'endormit en peu de temps.

**F**inn pénétra dans la chambre de sa mère. Il referma la porte derrière lui à sa demande. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu sais pourquoi je voulais te voir, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda sa mère.

- Mère… Souffla-t-il. Ne pourrions-nous pas attendre ? Lui demanda-t-il. Vous voyez bien que les choses ont changés. Ce ne sont plus des monstres assoiffés de sang.

- Finn… Je vois qu'il y a des changements chez eux mais tout ça a assez duré. Cela fait 1000 ans qu'ils foulent cette Terre.

- Mais Elijah n'a jamais été un danger. Rebekah est douce et insouciante. Kol a trouvé Bonnie et je suis sûr qu'il va tomber amoureux d'elle. Klaus… Klaus est fou de Caroline. Elle a fait renaître sa part d'humanité chez lui. Énuméra Finn dans l'espoir de faire changer d'avis sa mère.

- Tout cela a assez duré. Surtout maintenant que les Hybrides de Klaus peuvent créer eux aussi d'autres Hybrides. Déclara Esther froidement.

- Justement, il faudra que l'on soit en vie pour les arrêter… Commença Finn mais au regard que lui lança sa mère, il comprit. Notre mort ou plutôt celle de Klaus les arrêtera… Ce qui veut dire que si nous mourons, Sage, Caroline et tous les Vampires du monde mourront aussi.

Esther ne répondit pas et le regarda attendant qu'il ait terminé.

- Non ! C'est injuste ! Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision. Finit-il par dire.

La sorcière commença à psalmodier des incantations. Finn sentit une douleur dans le creux de sa main. Une plaie profonde s'ouvrit au milieu de sa paume et saigna sur une feuille de papier où était inscrit les prénoms de chaque membre de la famille Originel. Esther continua de psalmodier, jusqu'à ce que le sang la recouvre en formant un arbre, reliant tous les prénoms par les branches puis la feuille prit feu.

- Ça y est ! Vous êtes liés.

Les veines de Finn apparurent sous ses yeux et il s'élança sur sa mère. Une douleur fulgurante irradia dans sa tête. Esther se tourna vers lui et continua plus fort à lui provoquer des milliers d'anévrismes. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son fils.

- Je suis désolée Finn mais tu ne peux pas te souvenir de ça. Tu irais tout leur raconter et je ne peux pas te laisser faire une chose pareille. Déclara-t-elle.

Esther psalmodia encore plus fort jusqu'à ce que son fils s'écroule inconscient.

* * *

_**Re-coucou !**_

_**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas à moi il me plaît beaucoup.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé via une petite review. Comme je vous l'ai dit ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose pour vous mais pour moi ça veut dire tout.**_

_**Gros, gros bisous et encore merci à vous tous.**_

_**Lilihammer56**_


End file.
